Obsidian & Emerald
by Loyal Guardian
Summary: Post Ch.21: The fall of Phlox Reaper was swift and sudden, but not without it's costs. The Blue Legion is in a power struggle, about two dozen Burst Linkers are gone forever, and now only three legions are considered powerful. It seemed the dark times were over after a month and a half of peace came. However that will all change when two evil entities collide in a historic battle.
1. Foreign Linkers Arc: New Home Same Game

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Foreign Linkers Arc: New Home Same Game**

* * *

The year is 2046 and our story begins in a city on the west coast of the United States, where we see two brothers, but no ordinary brothers. These two siblings have powers that only a few people in the world has, called Acceleration. So far, only 70 people in all of North America have this power, and it is thanks to a game called Brain Burst, which fundamentally in a fighting game but is so much more. The brothers name's are Bryce and Cody Draekor, 15 and 14 years old respectively, and Bryce is the guardian of Cody and it is unknown who Bryce's guardian is. And so we now begin our story, the story of two brothers as well as their adventures, in the near future.

* * *

"Oh come on bro stop tease me like that!"

It was the in the middle of the school year. Bryce and Cody were just walking home and Bryce, being the older brother he is, was teasing Cody on his crush at school.

"Well it's not my fault you like a girl that is clearly out of your league."

"Well a guy can dream can't he!"

"Not unless that dream is unattainable."

"But isn't that what dreams are all about?!"

"Yeah i guess you do have a point..."

"Ha see! Guess i win."

"She's still out of your league."

"Oh shut up!"

Cody began to chase his brother across the neighborhood which Bryce was laughing the entire time. Despite the constant teasing, arguments, and the occasional noogie, they both know that its just what brothers do and in the end, they are family and that is a bond you can never break. Bryce then ran across to their street and ran towards their house and just before he could open the door he spotted Cody across the street running towards him and Bryce then quickly opened the door and held it back.

"Welcome home Bryce and Cody." Their father said from the living room.

"Let me in you fart sniffer!" Cody was banging on the door.

"Bryce is that your brother?" Their mother said from the kitchen.

"Ummmm maybe?"

"Son let your brother in."

"Yes sir..."

Bryce stepped back and opened the door of which an angered Cody promptly fell on the floor, swiftly got up, and grabbed Bryce by the collar of his shirt.

"Why you little...!"

"Little? I'm the older, taller, and more muscular one here bro."

Cody reared his fist before suddenly their mother grabbed his shoulder.

"Cody Fredrick Draekor! You let you brother go this instant!"

"Yes ma'am." Cody let go of Bryce, who was calm the entire time, and then his whispered in his ear. "Well deal with this later."

"Fine fine, if you want to be a spoiled baby." Bryce whispered back to him.

Cody just snarled in anger and was honestly about to grab his brother's collar again until their father spoke up.

"Boys settle down, me and your mother have some news we need to share with you."

"What? Is mom having another baby?"

"Oh Bryce, your such a wit!"

"Yeah i know, i'm charming."

"Olive for brains..."

"What was that little one?"

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry sir." They both said in unison.

"Please sit down." Their father signed.

Their father motioned Bryce and Cody to sit down in the couch in front of the couch their parents were about to sit at.

"Boys i know that for the bast 14 years we have been living in the United States, and you have grown quite fond living here but..."

"But what?" They said in unison.

"I've been moved to the Japanese branch of my company due to a low distribution of employees."

"So what your saying is that your..."

"Yes, well rather we, are moving to Japan. Tokyo to be more precise."

"But we are way to adjusted to life here! You can't just expect us to move to another country just like that!"

"Yes and that's why they gave us 8 months time to pack our stuff and move it all to Japan."

"Well were are we going to go to school then?"

"We have found a good school for you, but you have to wear a uniform."

"Great, add that to the list of troubles."

"Bryce..."

'Well what do ya expect! I don't even know what Berlin looks like! All i know is that i was born there, and Cody was born here!"

"Bryce i'm sorry but its out of my control, i asked them to switch me out but their minds are made up."

The brothers just sat there, they didn't want to move and they wanted to anything they can to prevent that but they knew it was pointless, this was beyond their reach.

"We'll give you boys some time to think."

Their mother and father left their room to leave the two alone.

"Bryce what do we do?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing! I mean we have to do something right?"

"Cody don't you think that i want stay here, this place has been my home more than Berlin has. We have friends, memories, and bonds that we have to leave behind."

"Leave behind?! We just can't do that you even said it yourself! We have friends and memories here that we can't just leave behind!"

"Cody your so damn naive..."

'What?"

"I love it here, this is were i made my first friends and got the only brother i'll ever have... Cody we can't do anything except prepare for the inevitable."

"But Bryce..."

"You heard dad, he tried but they already made up their minds, we have no say. All the corporate heads care about is progress."

"Bryce you know that..."

"Know what Cody?! now that we just can't sit here and do nothing, well that's what we have to do! We are just innocent bystanders in this crossfire we have no say to call for a truce!" Bryce began to tear up, he was never the crying type, it was just not him.

"Come on bro don't cry like that, wheres my brother that holds back his tears if he has any huh?"

"Cody don't give me any bullshit right now, and about what happened earlier, i'm sorry."

This was also another thing Bryce rarely does is apologize sincerely, mostly because he would make a sort of face which signals people that he knows what he did was wrong and that would be his way of apologizing.

"Nah man its okay, i mean were brothers right? Its just natural to mess around and get into trouble together right?"

"Hehe... Yeah your right again. Wow that's twice in one day Cody your on fire."

"Yeah well, at least i don't have olives for brains." Cody said turning his back on him.

"At least i don't have a crush on a girl that i'm way out of her league."

Cody turned around and shook his fist at his brother but then put his hand down, smiled, and began to chuckle. Bryce did the same thing and soon they were laughing with each other, not at each other. Cody then stuck out his hand towards his brother.

"Bros?"

Bryce then grabbed his hand

"Yeah... Bros till death."

Bryce smiled as Cody pulled him up and they laughed at each other.

"You brothers shouldn't get along _this_ well right right?"

"Well Cody... There is always that special case."

They looked at each other and laughed again then Bryce put his arm around his brother and the walked into their room, temporarily forgetting what they were just told.

 **6 Months Later**

For the past six months the Draekor family packed all of their stuff and moved it all too their new home in Tokyo, Japan. In the end Bryce and Cody excepted their fate and they looked at the positive side of things, there are more burst linkers here than there are in America. Then, when they packed the last of their things and sent it to the international post transfer they bought plane tickets and flew towards their new home, Tokyo. It was their first day there and it was mid-afternoon, enough-time to unpack the couch and mattresses to sleep on for the night.

"So this is Tokyo huh, it's exactly what i expected, big and bright."

The Draekor family were on a bus that was taking them to their new home, which was a apartment in a really next complex.

"Wow Bryce always think the stereotypical way."

"Yeah but most of the time the stereotypical way is the way you see it when you finally get to the place."

"That's just what a stereotypical person would say."

"So what, i'm a little stereotypical big deal."

"Yeah, but then that stereotypical attitude turns into..."

His brothers sentence was interrupted by the whole world going blue and soon he dived into his avatar.

"Ughhhhh great i knew that i forgot something when we landed."

Soon the world becomes like a post-apocalyptic city with barrels lit on fire around the street. Then in front of Bryce appeared the word 'Fight!'

"The worlds end stage huh, it looks different, granted i am in Tokyo so..."

Bryce then walks over to a barely intact window to see his avatar. The body from the neck down is very sleek and shiny. Then there is his head, which is the source of his nickname, his head looked somewhat like a Vex, an enemy from an old game that still holds the record for most pre-ordered new game franchise for consoles. His nickname in Black Vex, but his avatar's true name is Obsidian Nova.

"Hey look at the new guy!"

Bryce turned around to see a crowd of people on the top of the roof spectating the fight.

"Never seen him before, like ever."

"He looks like a rookie so that's probably why."

Bryce just laughed at that comment and they looked a bit surprised.

"What's so funny kid?"

"Just look at my level and you'll find out." Bryce said putting his hands on his hips.

"Holy crap he's a Level 8!"

They were all surprised at his level, they were honestly shocked. They never have seen someone come out of the blue as a level eight.

Then suddenly Bryce saw a figure move very fast at him Bryce all of a sudden warped from the place he was standing to the side of the street.

His opponent, a blue color who was in a samurai looking body.

"What how did you dodge that?!"

"Let's see you avatar name is Zaffre Samurai, a level 7 blue color, how cute?"

"Hey you didn't answer my question!"

"Oh isn't it obvious? I teleported."

"What?! I never heard of a avatar who can teleport!"

"Well i actually have a limit to where i can go, but it is just long enough to avoid long range fire and close range combatants like you."

"ughhh."

"Well i guess its my turn to attack."

Nova then brought his arms closer to him and formed an X across his chest. Then suddenly blades appeared from each hand's wrist, like wrist blades that were on top of the hand. Zaffre Samurai pulled out his sword to defend the attack as Nova moved in swiftly, he then jumped up and lifted his right arm up for and upward attack and Samurai lunged his sword at the now exposed abdomen of Obsidian Nova but before the sword made contact Nova then suddenly warped behind him and swung down his blade threw the center of his back taking out 98% of his health bar. Samurai then feel on the ground face first dropping his sword, Nova retracted his blades and lifted Samurai by the head and brought him face to face. Nova was about to do his signature finishing move.

"Vex Laser!"

Nova's red orb that was protruding out of his head then glowed and it fired a bright red laser that went directly into Samurai's head. He screamed in agony until his health bar dropped to zero of which Nova let go of Samurai's head, which now had a large hole threw it, as the avatar slump to the ground and then the word 'Winner!' appeared in front of him signifying his dominating victory. In the fight he lost no health and didn't use his special move what so ever.

Then he was back at the city bus where is brother finished his sentence.

"Into nationalism and racism my brother." Cody said holding up a finger.

"Cody someone just challenged me!" Bryce said in a whisper.

"What no way so what's the competition like then?"

"So far...mediocre, but that was just one guy, who knows how strong other people are here."

"What was your opponent like?"

"His name was Zaffre Samurai and he was a level 7 burst linker."

"How much damage did you take?"

"None."

"Holy crap Bryce!"

"Dude keep it down." Bryce was motioning to lower his voice

"Sorry, so what's the plan?"

"Well first i'm disconnecting from the Global Net." Bryce then twitched his fingers around and touched the button to disconnect from the Global Net.

"Then what?"

"We lay low. When we get to school tomorrow that's when we see if there are any burst linkers at Umesato Junior High."

"Oh yeah... what is the system like there again?"

"And you call me olive for brains... They do it by a year system, it goes first then second then third year, got it?"

"Okay, and what year are we transferring to?"

"I'm transferring to third year and your transferring to second year."

"Alright i remember now."

"Olive for brains..."

"No that's my nickname to you."

"But it's more fitting for you."

"Shut up olive for brains!"

Cody said punching his brother in the shoulder, in response Bryce gave his brother a noogie. Cody was going to punch him again Bryce raised his hand for a fist-bump. Cody just stared at him.

"Come on don't leave me hanging man." Bryce was smiling.

"Yeah sorry bro." Cody returned the fist-bump.

For the rest of the rid to their new home Cody and Bryce exchanged laughs and then they realized at the same time. Even though they would lose touch with their friends back in America, they still had their memories of them, and that they would make new friends and memories in Tokyo.

 **Elsewhere - A Few Hours Later**

 _"Incoming dive call from: Takumu"_

"Hey Taku what's up?"

"Hey Haru have you heard the buzz?"

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"You know you really should be in touch of what happens in the accelerated world."

"Well i mean i do through you so doesn't that count?"

"Yeah i guess that's true."

"So what happened?"

"One of the top tier players from Leonids was completely dominated by some random player."

"What?! What were their names?"

"The one who lost was named Zaffre Samurai, he specializes in close quarters combat and is one of the best in Leonids for that reason."

"And did he lose in close range?"

"Yeah, he lost to a player called Obsidian Nova a dark colored type."

"What no way!"

"The spectators who saw the fight say it was like it was nothing they have ever seen before."

"How so?"

"Well Samurai was a level seven, pretty powerful on his own. Nova was a level 8."

"Wait so a level 8 burst linker just showed up out of nowhere and challenged on of the top tier player from the blue legion to a duel?"

"Actually sources say it was Samurai that challenged Nova."

"Wow so what happened?"

"Well Samurai went in for the early kill but Nova dodged it so fast that when Samurai asked him Nova claimed it was teleportation."

"What i never heard of a avatar that can teleport!"

"Neither have i. Then Nova summoned wrist blades and ran at Samurai at full speed and then jumped up in the air, lifted is right arm and leaving his abdomen exposed."

"So what happened?"

"Nova did what he did earlier, he teleported behind Samurai, cut him from the back leaving only 2% of his health left and totally immobile."

"Incredible! In just one attack he took out 98% of an opponents health, he was a higher level than him but it still shouldn't have done that much damage!"

"Then get this, Nova lifted Samurai's head put it pretty much right in front of his head and activated a attack."

"What was it?!"

"I think it would be better if i show you."

Taku sent a file with a video link attached to it. The video showed the final seconds of the fight. Nova already had Samurai's head in front of him and then he called out, 'Vex Laser!', just then a bright red laser was fired from the protruding orb from Nova's head, leaving a hole in Samurai's head. After that the fight ended saying that Obsidian Nova was the winner and the video ends there.

"That's unbelievable Taku!"

"Yeah i know, and when they looked, that 'Vex Laser' move he did did not move down his special move gauge."

"So wait could have been an incarnate move?"

"I don't think so, if he does now how to use the incarnate system i don't think he would use it in a random duel."

"So what are we dealing with here Taku?"

"Well we are dealing with a very powerful burst linker, who didn't even lose a shred of health in that fight, who can apparently teleport and use it effectively."

"So what should we do?"

"For now nothing. But if we run into him then we will alert our master."

"That would be the best solution, but i wouldn't mind seeing him myself to see if he is friendly or not."

"I would like to do that to Haru but if it comes to it were going to have to fight him."

"Okay than, do you want me to alert senpai?"

"Yes please, until then i'm trying to find out more about this Obsidian Nova guy."

"Okay talk to you later Taku."

"See you later Haru."

 _"Dive call ended."_

"I wonder how senpai will react to this, i wonder who this guy is and will _I_ ever meet him in a duel...or even in real life."

* * *

Hey guys Loyal Guardian here, i want to thank all of you who read this. I especially want to thank my friend/collaborator CardinalDiggy for not only being the inspiration of Cody, but for being a great friend (who likes any just as much as i do as well). This is also my first Accel World fan fiction and i hope all of you enjoyed. Please review and PM if you want. Anyways guys and girls, Loyal Guardian signing off.


	2. Foreign Linkers Arc: Welcome to Umesato

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Foreign Linkers Arc: Welcome to Umesato**

* * *

The Draekor family finally moved to Tokyo due to Bryce and Cody's father being transferred to the Japanese branch of his company. Shortly after landing Bryce already got into his first duel and won with domination, and his presence became known in the accelerated world, a level 8 just doesn't appear out of nowhere right? Well today Bryce and Cody are about to have their first day in school and what will happen there will prove whether they mean good or harm to the accelerated world.

* * *

 **New Draekor Residence; Morning, The Next Day**

It was in the early hours of the morning, about 5:50 AM, and they were in deep sleep before somebody opened the door to their room.

"Bryce, Cody! Wake up you need to get ready for school!"

Their mother was at the door yelling at the boys, since they both are pretty much deep sleepers. Bryce sat up groggy and when he saw his mother and then saw the time and was alarmed.

"Ah crap wake up Cody we need to get ready for our first day!"

Cody was still asleep hugging his pillow and mumbling something in his sleep that Bryce could not understand. Bryce got mad and picked up the baseball next to him and threw it at Cody's head, hitting him square in the forehead. Cody sat up and looked at Bryce who was now snickering and began to snarl.

"Damn it Bryce what the hell is wrong with you!" Cody jumped out of his bed and was about to jump Bryce until their mother spoke up.

"Boys quit it! You need to get out the school uniforms that your father got from the school out of the closet and start walking."

"Yes ma'am..." They said in unison. Despite how rowdy they get, they both know to not do it in front of their parents, especially their mother.

Bryce hopped out of bed and opened the closet door to find two school uniforms, one had a red tie and the other a blue one. Bryce gave the blue one to Cody and took the red on off the rack from him.

"All right get out Cody."

"What?! Why do i have to get out?"

"Because wouldn't it be a bit weird for two brothers see each other in their underwear, not to mention the fact that..."

"Okay okay okay i get it, i'll just use the bathroom."

"Good, now step out so i can get started please."

Cody stepped out of the room and headed towards the bathroom, which was now empty, and he stepped in and locked the door. After a few minutes Bryce stepped out from the room just as Cody stepped out of the bathroom.

"Man i hate uniforms, that's why i liked our middle school, we got to wear anything as long as it was appropriate."

"Despite us supposed to being a grade level higher" Bryce and Cody were both held back in 1st Grade on purpose, but when they got older they regret doing so, just like their parents told them.

They both walked into the living room, which was full of boxes and only had one couch was set up, the had their breakfast, after that they grabbed their lunches and put it in their bags, said goodbye and left. They lived on the fourth floor and they pressed the elevator button and waited.

"So what do you think this school is going to be like?"

"I don't know, but despite this uniform, i hear it has a great education standard to that might be able get us to skip a grade."

"Yeah that would be pretty awesome, i just want to undo what we did when we were little kids ya know?"

"Same here Cody, same here."

The elevator stopped on their floor and when it opened they saw a short, round kid with brown hair and girl with lighter brown hair with pale pink eyes was in the elevator.

"Oh hey you guys go to Umeato too?"

"Yeah, are you two new here?"

"Yep we just moved from America you see and we had to move here due to family business."

"Wow your from America, that's kinda cool."

"Thanks, mind if we step in?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

Cody and Bryce stepped in and waited the short ride down to the lobby, when the got down there all four of them began to walk and saw two more people waiting outside, most likely for the two people in the elevator with them. One was a boy with light brown hair and had blue eyes while the other was a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Haru, Chi! Good morning!"

"Hi Taku." The round one spoke.

"Good morning Haruyuki."

"Good morning Kuroyukihime-senpai."

"Uhhhh, bro what do we do?" The brothers now felt socially awkward as they were with a group with people that they don't know.

"I don't know."

"Oh hey, are you two new here?" Taku said.

"Huh, oh yeah me and my brother Cody just moved here from America."

Taku's eyes widened a little from hearing Bryce speak and saying that they moved.

"Oh... well it's nice to meet you, you want us to show you the route to school?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright right this way."

The group of six began then began to walk to Umesato, showing Bryce and Cody the way to school.

"Haru, master can we talk during our first break?"

"Sure Takumu, whats the problem?"

"It concerns Obsidian Nova..."

Kuroyukihime nodded her head yes signifying that she is fine with it.

As the six walk to school it was silent on Bryce and Cody's end but the four other were talking up a lot, when they got into school they switched to the school network to begin there day.

 **Later In The Day: Umesato School Roof**

"So Taku why do you want to talk about Nova right now?"

"Well as you know, a level 8 burst linker under the name of Obsidian Nova just appeared out of nowhere, he isn't apart of any legion which most level eights are apart of."

"Yes that is what i was told by Haru."

"And we only know what he sounds like by two words, 'Vex Laser', and he appeared from nowhere."

"What's your point Taku?"

"I think that one guy we met this morning, Bryce i think, is him."

"What?!" The other two said in unison.

'What is your proof Takumu." Kuroyukihime asked.

"Well he sounded like Nova didn't he."

"Yeah, now that you bring it up, he does sort of sound like him."

"And add the fact that he just moved here, we have a candidate for who Nova is in real life."

"Have you checked the matching list?"

"I haven't yet, I've been swamped today."

"Well, now's the time to do so. Let's accelerate to find out."

"I'm in, Haru?"

"Yeah let's do it!"

"Burst Link!" All three said in unison.

The world suddenly turned blue and inside the blue world was a short pig that was Haru, Taku in a tin man costume, and Kuryukihime was in a butterfly outfit. All three were standing in a triangle like standing.

"Alright then, Haruyuki do you mind checking the matching list?"

"Uhhhhhh yeah sure."

Haru then clicked the Brain Burst icon and clicked the matching list and was very shocked to see two new names on the matching list for Umesato's network.

"Haru what did you find?"

"I see two new names on the matching list..."

"Well what are they?"

"One of them is called Emerald Cardinal and the other..."

"What? Who is it?"

"Obsidian Nova."

"Wow really!"

"Well then Takumu was right, Bryce Draekor is Obsidian Nova."

"Well Nova could also be his brother."

"Either way, we know that both of them are burst linkers."

"So what do we do master?"

"See what they are like in battle."

"What do you mean senpai?"

"I think it would be in our best interest to challenge him."

"Did you see what he did in that video, in one strike he brought down a level 7 opponent to nearly zero percent!"

"Are you saying i'm not strong enough Haruyuki?"

"Of course not i have complete faith in you, but this guy is defiantly strong. I mean he defeated an opponent that was only one level below him without losing health, so this fight might be tough."

"Well then i have no reason to back down." Kuroyukihime slammed down her umbrella and sharpened her eyes. "Okay then Obsidian Nova, let's see how strong you are, i hope you don't back down!"

Kuroyukihime then challenged Obsidian Nova to a duel and selected Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, and Emerald Cardinal as spectators. Then the world turned to the dark city stage and then between the two fighters was the world 'Fight!'.

"Really, i was in the middle of eating my lunch, ugh fine what do you want."

"Isn't it obvious, i want to duel you, and see how powerful you really are." Black Lotus then stuck out her right blade and summoned her blade.

"So i guess my fight last night went viral?"

"You can say something like that, when i saw that you took out nearly all of your opponents health in one hit without losing damage in the fight, so i want to see for myself."

"Well then, i will be more than happy to oblige. I also see that you added spectators, one of them being my student."

The student he was referring to was Emerald Cardinal. Cardinal's head was like an elongated gem in the front and a long spike in the back, the body was sleek looking and his back had pads like Silver Crow's.

"So are you ready to duel?"

"Yeah, lets do this and lets make this interesting."

"What could you possible offer me to have me in the littlest intrigued."

"I will reveal all of the abilities and statistics of Obsidian Nova and Emerald Cardinal as well as to offer to meet you in IRL if you win and if i win then i get to join your legion. I think that's a fair trade right?"

"And what if we tie?"

"We meet in IRL and give a little incite onto who we are and we still join your legion, fair?"

"Fine, i accept to those terms, now are you ready to fight?"

"Yes." Nova then swings out both of his wrist blades, which were longer than the ones he used in the fight with Samurai. "Yes i am."

 **Obsidian Nova vs. Black Lotus**

Nova readied his arms like a fist fight, but with his blades out. Lotus then flew at him with incredible speeds and Nova in response actually ran at her. Just before there blades were about to make contact Nova did what he used in his fight against Samurai, he teleported behind Lotus and was about to slash down on her with both blades but Lotus turned around swiftly and blocked them using her Terminate Swords in an X fashion. Surprisingly, Nova's wrist blades did not break or shatter when they came into contact with the sharp end of her blades.

"I have already seen that trick, if this is all your have then your chances of victory are nil." Nova then jumped back and landed away from Lotus.

"I have plenty more 'tricks' up my sleeve, i was just testing something and now i know. Those blades of yours are your main offensive and defensive tool but coupled with your reaction speed it is very solid but has its weak points... For example."

Nova then ran at very fast speeds at Lotus and he did what he did at first he teleported behind her, which Lotus expected, and when she turned around he teleported to her right side then her left when Lotus reacted to the former teleport and he then slashed down on the broadside of her left sword and a large crack formed on the area he hit, then he fell back using his teleport.

"But... how did you?!"

"Well from what i have heard about you, you only use the sharpened side of your swords, but never the broad side. Then it was obvious, if your swords take too much damage to the broad side of those swords, they break apart eliminating your most offensive tool."

"Well... I am impressed, you figured that out with just some rumors and one attack?"

"Pretty much yeah, but enough small talk, this is where the real duel begins."

Nova then ran forward at Lotus and then the two rapidly clashed swords, even though Lotus's left sword was damaged, it still had enough durability to clash swords as long they were on the sharp sides. They both landed a few nicks before, after a good 30 seconds of sword clashing, fell back. Lotus had 96% of her health and Nova had 90% of his health. Both already had their special move bars filled and Lotus was ready to finish this fight using her main special move.

"Death by Piercing!"

Lotus then flew at very fast speeds at Nova and moments before the move made contact Nova retracted his blades and then stuck out his arms and lifted his hands up. Then Lotus struck at Nova and created a large explosion, but neither side took any damage. When the smoke cleared Lotus had her blades striking a few feet in front of Nova who still had his arms out and hands upward. Then Lotus fell back due to her special move gauge being exhausted, then she noticed a slight shimmer in front of Nova.

"Wait a force field?!"

"Something like that, it's just apart of my special move."

"But your gauge hasn't went down a bit!"

"That's why i said, it's apart of it."

Then the shimmer disappeared and Bryce stuck out his right hand, and Lotus prepared to defend, then Nova called out his special move.

"Void Switch!"

Then a large black beam fired from his hand, Lotus tried to dodge but she was unable too, then she defended and then the beam hit and a large explosion was created, Lotus lost 60% of her health in that one move, leaving only 36% left.

"What was that?"

"That Mr. Crow, was one of Nova's special moves, Void Switch. This move allows him too summon a bubble of gravitational energy that absorbs any move and special move, then he takes the power of that move and redirects it at his opponent and it has a 99% chance to hit. And depending on the level difference, it has a damage modifier on it, since Lotus was a higher level the modifier was 0.5 times the original damage."

"So if she was the same level or even lower then..."

"Then she would be out of the count."

Haru and Taku were there standing there in disbelief that their master was brought that low with just one move.

"I must commend you for pulling that off, but this is as far as you will get!"

Lotus then quickly flew out of the smoke so fast that Nova barely had time to react and she then tried to slice him in half with her left blade, but when it made contact, it broke off leaving her in shock, but Nova still lost about 40% of his health leaving him with 50%.

"Wow im also impressed = you were able to still move, but you are a level 9, so i guess that is why."

"You gave me quite a fight, one of the best I've had in a while, but i to finish this. I'm sorry Haruyuki, but in order to keep my honor as a king, i have to use this to not lose to someone lower that a fellow king... Vorpal Strike!"

In a very fast move she shot at Nova with one of her incarnet moves, just before she hit him, Nova then called out something shocking.

"Vex Spear!"

Then a large blade made of black energy with a grey outline was quickly summoned out of his right arm and he stuck out his arm, charged and he then had enough momentum to fly at her charging right into Vorpal Strike. He then cut threw the middle of the incarnet move, still taking damage, and then finally got through to her and stabbed her in the abdomen, stopping the incarnet move. She then was about to hack of his head but he pulled the blade out and fell back using his teleport ability. In the end of the incarnet vs. incarnet move battle Nova had only 1% of his health bar left while, thanks to her incarnet move slowing the momentum and sharpness of the attck, Lotus had 20% of her health left. Nova's special move bar was full while Lotus's bar was only about 90% full.

"To be honest i'm even shock on how i'm still alive right now, but now this battle must come to an end!

"Agreed!"

Lotus knew if she did another incarnet move he could just use Void Switch to block it and end the battle with his victory, so she went with the only real option of going in at full speed with just her right blade remaining. Lotus charged in at a very fast speed, but Nova knew this would happen adn before she made contact he teleported a decent distance away from her, out of reach for his blades, then he activated his special move.

"Hailstorm!" He put his hand behind his back, in the area at the end of the tailbone, and pulled out two hand cannons.

"Wait he has a long range weapon!"

"Yes he does, but only for that special move, Hailstorm."

Nova then spun around at very fast speeds still in the air and his hand cannons fired at a medium fire rate, Lotus was not able to defend the first few barrages, leaving her with 10% of her health before she was able to defend. He was spinning very fast for a few seconds and every now and then he landed a hit, 9%, 8%, 7%, 6%, 5%, 4%, 3%. Then he stopped spinning and then he stuck out his hand cannons forward and was about to fire, this was it, if they landed it was over then... the timer hit 0000 seconds. The match ended with Black Lotus as the victor in the post battle screen, she had 3% left and Nova had 1% left, narrowly winning the match.

The world then went back to normal and the three students on the roof were still amazed at what they saw.

"Senpai you did it, you won!"

"No Haruyuki, i lost..."

"What? But the match said so you won."

"The game might have said i won, but if the match was a just a few seconds longer the outcome would have been different."

"But senpai..."

"She's right Haru, Obsidian Nova would have won that duel, we were luck the timer was on our side."

They just sat and stood there no in shock and wonderment, a level 8 could have won if the timer had an long time on it?

"Well... no use in brooding about it now." Kuroyukihime was walking off.

"Master where are you going?"

"I have to get to my next class, plus we have to prepare for our meeting."

"Meeting with who?"

"Did you seriously forget, they promised to meet us the the real world, and i have to find them before school ends to organize a meet place and time."

"Oh yeah the bet, okay well be careful senpai!"

"Don't worry Haruyuki i'll be fine, now i advise you two get to your next classes."

Taku and Haru shook their heads yes and they went down the stairs with Kuroyukihime to their next class wondering what could they possibly want meeting them if the win or lose, since both outcomes sort of entitled them to meet in real life.

 **Cafeteria**

"Damn bro that was one hell of a fight!" Cody and Bryce were still at their lunch table with a few minutes left in the break.

"Yeah she was pretty strong."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Keep my promise, reveal everything about Obsidian Nova and Emerald Cardinal as well as meeting them in real life."

"Wait everything!"

"Yep."

"Even my..."

"Even you 'secret' ability, which i still don't get why you don't use it. I mean you would have an advantage over close range opponents and you have incarnet move for it i mean it's just stupid."

"I have my reasons!"

"They're retarded reasons..."

"Shut up olive for brains!"

"Dude that was an insult that we you have had for me since i was six."

"Whatever... So what are we doing about our little meeting." Just as he said that the school bell rang and the got up to throw away their trash.

"Simple...find her...and then we meet her group"

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and that battle! Now the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc, it will be serve as an epilogue as well as reveal how Bryce and Cody got Brain Burst and essential their story. So that is all i actually have to say for today. Hope all of you enjoyed, please review this story because feedback is much appreciated. As always, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	3. Foreign Linkers Arc: The Meeting

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Foreign Linkers Arc: The Meeting**

* * *

After an intense and close call duel between Nova and Lotus, with Lotus winning just narrowly due to the time running out. Nova and Cardinal aka Bryce and Cody, have to meet her in real life with already a pretty good idea of who they are IRL. The deal was that Bryce reveals everything about him and Cardinal, so now... they just need a metting time and place.

* * *

 **Umesato Junior High; Last Class of the Day**

Kuroyukihime was already in class typing away on her virtual keyboard not really caring who she saw enter her class, until a familiar face caught her attention. Bryce walked in the classroom and he approached the teacher with documents for him to inspect, after looking threw he pointed towards the empty seat next to Kuroyukihime. When Bryce looked over he at first had a shocked look on his face but he quickly composed himself and nodded his head thank you towards the teacher and he sat down next her.

"Black Lotus i'm assuming?" He was whispering facing her just a little bit.

"So am i correct to presume your truly Obsidian Nova?"

"What do you think hazel?"

"Hazel?! That's not my name!"

Everyone in the class looked at them with a confused and surprised look on their faces.

"Your eyes are hazel right?"

"Yes but...oh please don't make that a nickname!"

"To late hazel."

"I'm not someone you thoroughly know so how can you..."

"Look i just find the Kuroyukihime is a bit of a mouthful, it's a great name and all until someone twists their tongue trying to say it."

She just had a annoyed look on her face and had her arms crossed.

"But seriously about this meeting..."

"So your going to live up to this?"

"Of course i'm a man of my word, plus it wasa great enough fight to where i would have done it anyways."

"So do you already have a place or what?" She said with a sigh.

"Nope, i mean we could do my house but my parents would be like 'Wow you bring a beautiful girl on your first day of school!' or some crap like that."

"I'll be bring a few people along to you know."

"Oh then in that case not my place."

"They are both guys..."

"I know, i know. They're Cyan Pile and Silver Crow but..."

"How do you know it was them?!" She said in a whisper.

"Just common sense, duh, anyways do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yes i do..."

"Oh what is it your place, taking the bold route i see."

"No! And your the one who suggested your place first!"

"Calm down hazel i was just teasing." He said easing his hands at her.

"Ugh."

"Geez i said it was a joke, so about this place in mind?"

"It's a friends..."

"Ohhhh it sounds like you embarrassed."

"I am, i'm bring strangers into their home!"

"Yeah yeah, just send me the details."

"Whatever...Look here's their address." She was twitching her hand around and swished it towards him and he then got a email with the address.

"This is the same building as mine..."

"Wait it is?"

"Yeah, but it's a few floors above mine." Bryce then remembered Haru coming down from the elevator earlier that day. "Let me guess it's that Haru guy's address isn't it?"

"It could be, it could be not."

"Yeah it's his...alright i'll tell my bro and we'll be there around seven got it?"

"Yes, and your brother?"

"Isn't obvious, my bro is Emerald Cardinal..."

"I see, fine then seven o' clock."

Class started, it was advanced history, and Bryce was excused from the test but he wanted to take it anyways. hen he did he got a perfect 100% on it, surprising everyone in the class including Kuroyukihime. Then the final bell rang and everyone went home, Bryce waited outside for his brother and when he came threw they walked home togther, with Bryce explaining the meeting place, and after that they just talked about their first day here.

 **6:55 PM; Draekor Residence**

Bryce and Cody were leaving towards the address Bryce was given to by Kuroyukihime. Bryce was wearing grey shoes, black pants and shirt with a dark read jacket and Cody was wearing whites shoes with green stripes, blue jeans, and a green t-shirt with a white jacket. They were about to leave until their mother stopped them.

"Boys where are you going?"

"Going to a friends place mom, they live in the same building so we won't be far." Bryce said to their mom.

"Oh you made friends already?" Their mother said smiling.

"Yes we did no we gotta go, it's like a movie night."

"Okay well be careful and call if anything happens!"

"Yes mother." They said

They both left and headed towards the elevator and when it came to their floor they stepped in and pressed the floor button given to them on the address marker, when they arrived on the floor the walked towards the direction of the home and then they stopped in front of the door that the directions gave them.

"Guess this is it." Bryce said as he pressed the doorbell and they waited about half a minute until the door opened. When they looked down they saw Haru standing there.

"Let me guess your Silver Crow?"

Haru was at first shocked but hen he remembered what Kuroyukihime told him and composed himself.

"So that means you Obsidian Nova and he's Emerald Cardinal?"

'Yep, so are we going to do this meet or not?"

"Yeah, follow me, and can you please close the door behind you?"

"Sure...Cody close the door."

"Your such a pain." Cody then closed the door as the walked inside. When the stepped in they found everyone they meet this morning sitting at a table, thankfully there were exactly six seats. They sat down and for the first minute it was silent, no one spoke until Kuroyukihime decided to break the silence.

"So first explain why you are here and then you can show us your Quantum ID Tags."

"Wow just go out there and say it huh, fine. We are here because i lost to this young lady here in a duel yadda yadda then in accordance with a bet in place yadda yadda were here, happy?"

"Sort of, i am a bit annoyed that you acted childish towards the response but thank you." Kuroyukihime then sipped her tea she had Haru make for her.

"Yeah whatever...Hazel." He smiled.

She choked up her tea and when she recovered, she stared at him with a very annoyed look.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, but my policy is that once i give you a proper nickname it will follow you till the day we no longer know each other."

"Ugh, you annoy you know that?"

"Yeah, but eventually people get used to me, i don't like the way i act but i find the most social way for me."

"Yeah whatever..."

"Look that was my way of apologizing, see i don't say sorry that much, but i do apologize."

'Is this true?" She said towards Cody.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Fine, now your ID Tags."

Bryce and Cody did some twitching and swiped over their ID Tags.

 _"Bryce Draekor"_

 _"Cody Draekor"_

"Now i believe it's fair to show us yours, lets start with you glasses."

"Is that going to stick?"

"Nah, but something like teach will."

Taku just hung his face down as he swiped his ID Tag.

 _"Mayuzumi Takumu"_

"Now your turn."

"Here ya go."

 _"Kurashima Chiyuri"_

"Now on to your Haru, oh hey that rhymed!"

"Uhhhh okay."

 _"Arita Haruyuki"_

"Now finally your turn Hazel."

She made a quick annoyed face before swiping over her ID Tag

 _"Kuryukihime"_

"Yeah that can't be your name, i mean i can say it and i understand what it means but, it's just too complicated."

"Your right it's not my real name."

"Then i'm not even gonna bother."

"Great, now onto the second part of the deal."

"Yeah yeah, reveal the abilities of Nova and Cardinal as well as how we got brain burst."

"Good, now start talking, i'm intrigued to find out who your master is, unless your an originator."

"No, i'm not an originator, i do have a guardian. Well i should say that i got my copy of Brain Burst from another neuro linker.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who my guardian is."

"What?!" They all said, except for the brothers, in unison.

"That's impossible, everyone should know who their guardian is!"

"Normally Haru you'd be right, but that's not the case for me."

"Explain then."

"Well it was about four years ago, me and my brother were in the dive cafe where we used to live, then i saw a white neuro linker on a table with a cable attached to it. It was like nobody else noticed so me and my brother walked up to it and being the idiotic eleven year old i was, i plugged in the cable to my neuro linker and then it gave me a popup saying if i wanted to download this file. Now i was worried, but when i saw it was a game i clicked accept, then after is successfully downloaded a burst of fire appeared in front of me and it said 'Welcome to the Accelerated World'."

"So if you had no guardian how did you figure out how to play?"

"After the game downloaded a file was attached to it explaining what the program was and all the other basics like don't tell anyone, don't use acceleration unless necessary. It then explained acceleration to me and everything else. Then at the end it said, thank you for being on of the first linkers outside of Japan, it then said stay off the global net tomorrow and then that was it."

"I'm assuming that was because of your dream?"

"Yeah, and i was told these dreams are scary but mine was surreal at first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first i woke up to complete darkness, then all of a sudden the cosmos appeared and then a star showed up, then a planetary system, and it was just absolutely gorgeous that i wish i could have taken a picture...'

"Wait how come you remember your dream so vividly?"

"To be honest not a clue, all i know is what happened at the end still gives me chills."

"What happened get you!"

"Funny Chiyuri, but no. See i'm a science guy and i have always been afraid of Coronal Mass Ejections or CME's for short and of Nova's."

"Well what happened?"

"Well everything was just normal and surreal, then all of a sudden the star just exploded, into a Hypernova, instantly i felt heat and radiation and then i woke up just soaking with sweat."

"That's your dream?"

"Yep, it essential resolves around my desires and fears of space."

"I guess that explained why you can teleport, it's because you want to go to other worlds right?"

"Precisely."

"So what about his story?" Kuroyukihime was pointing towards Cody.

"Cody the floor is yours my friend."

"Well as for how i got brain burst it's pretty bland. Two years ago i got from him, my brother, he gave me some left over points he had and i got to level 3 when he was a level 6 at the time."

"Okay and as for your dream?"

"Well unlike him i don't remember it all that well. I just remember being beaten up by these three guys and then my brother here stepped in but he died, then i saw a cardinal in the air and i wanted to be like him, flying in the sky not a care in the world."

"You two were able to remember that much of your dreams, i mean most people barely remember there's and if they do they just say it was scary or weird." Taku said.

"Our best guess is that it's because of our fantastic memory capability."

"So then now that we know about that what are your abilities, Bryce you should go first."

"Fine." Bryce shrugged his shoulders. "Well my main weapon is what you have already seen, are my Wrist Blades, but those are actually a permanent item. I also have an enhanced armament, but that is a secret weapon and i pretty much will never use it until it has to some out. As for my abilities, i can use the move you have seen on video, Vex Laser, doesn't need a full special move gauge. It uses what ever is there in the gauge and it stays at the exact same damage until the gauge runs out."

"What about your main special moves?"

"You've seen those two, Void Switch and Hailstorm, both require a full special move gauge. Void Switch is my original special move and you've seen how it works. First i summon a bubble of near invisible gravitational energy that absorbs pretty much everything thrown at it, then i transfer the energy and damage absorbed by the bubble and i fire it back at my opponent in the form of a a beam that is almost impossible to dodge. If your level is lower than mine it does 1.5 times the damage, if were the same level then its the same exact damage, if your a higher level then it does 0.5 times the damage."

"So if we were the same level then your special move would have..."

"Well since it took away 60% of your health then if we were the same then it would do 120%, if i were higher it would be 180%. So yeah you would have been a goner."

"I can't believe a special move like that exists." Haru said.

"Well as for my other special move Hailstorm, it's just a medium to long range attack where i basically spin around in a gyroscopic fashion and i shoot my dual hand cannons, at the very end i fire both of my bullets at the same time with a slight damage modifier."

"How accurate is it?"

"Well it dazes the opponent enough to stay in the same place, but it only has around a two out of ten chances to hit you, but since i'm spinning very fast and its fire rate its decent that really isn't a problem."

"Well we know that much now what about your brother?"

"I'll let him explain."

"Well i have only one external armament, Cardinal Armor, that nullifies long range attacks and decreases the damage of blunt and pierce attacks. I believe that is due to me being beaten in school a lot, been stabbed a few time, even being shot before."

"I'm so sorry..." Chiyuri said actually felling sorry.

"It's fine, because my big brother always would be up those losers, sure he would get suspended but he always thought it was worth it. But can we get back to the main topic?"

"Of course, now please continue."

"Thanks. My only special move is Talon Storm, but this is weird considering that i'm a green color type but this move is a direct combat move. What it does is that i have to be close to my opponent and i essential punch the opponent with some spike that stick out of my knuckles rapidly and it takes a very high reaction speed to block them. Then's there is my special ability..."

Cody drifted of into space as he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry he doesn't like to tell anyone what it is, out of fear of becoming too popular, he doesn't like the spotlight."

"Fine i can respect that, what about you three."

Haru, Taku, and Chiyu all agreed at the same time with their voices getting caught in one another.

"Well i guess that's it then, we now know enough about No..."

"Hold on Haru we aren't done here."

"What do you mean senpai?"

"Vorpal Strike is a incarnet move of mine and he then used a another move that, while taking damage, went threw it. I have a felling that they know the incarnet system."

They just sat there in silence and after a few seconds the looked at each other and then they both nodded at the same time.

"Wait you know the incarnet system?"

"That's right Takumu we do. The one i used on hazel here is my main incarnet move, Vex Spear, it not only increases my attack but it also increases my speed as well. Which is why i was able to cut cleanly threw her incarnet and reach her quickly."

"What is your other one, sinec you said that was your main?"

"Another is called Vex Slicer, which instead of taking the form of my regular blades, takes the form of a short scythe which is also another form my blades can actually do. What Vex Slicer does is that i slice up my opponent over 150 times in under two to three seconds."

"Is that it?

"Yeah, and Cody knows two incarnet moves as well."

"Well Cody please explain."

"Let's see. The first one is called Emerald Spire, this move increases my defense to a point where literally nothing can hurt me, this is a short term thing though and only lasts about one minute. Then the other is Gem Propulsion, which increases y speed to very fast points, so fast that if i punch an opponent at level 6 like me, i would send him flying and pretty much defeat him but i know when to use incarnet moves."

"So then that's all you two have?"

"Yes." The both said in unison.

"Well then we are done here, i just want to confirm one thing."

"Then i get to ask you something in return, with in reason or course."

"Okay..., Have you used acceleration for anything that could be considered cheating?"

"Of course not!" They both said a bit agitated.

"Well then, glad to see you two don't abuse your acceleration powers." For the first time since they meet Kuroyukihime actually smiled at them.

"Now here's my question."

"What is it?"

"Let us join you legion, i mean you are the Black King, and yes we did do our homework before we came here."

"Wha?! Of course not why would i let someone with your attitude..."

"Senpai can we talk for a minute..." Haru was tapping Kuroyukihime on the side."

"Of course Haruyuki, i'll be right back."

"Actually Taku and Chiyu will be joining us."

"Oh okay."

Haru lead then to the hallway towards his bedroom where the two brother really could not hear them.

"Okay then, master i think you should let them."

"Yeah i mean Bryce is really strong and he would really help us out in the territory battles too."

"Do you see how rude he can be, i mean it's just that..."

"Senpai when were you ever the kind of person to judge someone based off how they look or interact, i mean this morning he was kind and gentle and now he is like that because he thinks were on good terms and probably considers us friends."

Kuroyukihime then realized what Haru was talking about, she never judged them but when it came to Bryce she was agitated by his actions, now she realizes that it is because she essentially lost to him and was venting her anger out on him because he was the essential victor.

"Haruyuki your right... I was acting like that brat, i think i should make amends and give him a chance, thank you Haruyuki."

"No senpai thank you."

They smiled at each other and walked back into the room where they saw the two discussing with each other until they saw them.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well after a change of heart, i feel as if we should start over, we'll allow you to join Nega Nebulas, on one condition."

"Alright shoot."

"You stop calling me hazel, it's like a stupid pet name for a cheesy couple, especially since i harbor no feelings for you what so ever."

"Wow rejected before the confession what a shame..."

"Wait did you have a?!"

"Gotcha, man your buttons are easy to push."

Kuroyukihime raised a fist at him before he held his hand up signifying that he had something else to say.

"But i'll respect your wish, i'll stop with them name calling for all of you, but Kuroyukihime is still a mouthful."

"Not for me it isn't."

"Yeah but Cody, you just have to call her senpai."

"Oh crap your right!"

"Ugh, anyways i think i''l just call you Hime for short sound good?"

"That is what i normally called by for people who can't handle the saying of my name."

"Fine then, Hime it is. Well in turn for our new found friendship and legionhood let's shake on it."

Bryce stuck out his hand at her for a handshake, she smiled and grabbed his hand and the shook.

"Welp, it's been fun but i think that we should be going dinner is about to be done."

"Yeah guys i gotta go too for the same reasons, see ya!"

Chiyu grabbed her things and ran out the door, she was soon followed by Bryce and Cody.

"I'm heading off too, see you tomorrow Haru, Master."

"Good bye Takumu."

"See you later!"

"Well then it is time for my leave Haruyuki, i can't wait to see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow senpai." He said nervously.

Before she walked out the door she called back to Haru and said. "I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight." And she walked out the door.

"I hope you do too!"

Haru smiled and he went to go pick up the little mess made by everyone and prepared himself a instant pizza.

"I'm glad these burst linkers are kind and friendly unlike Noumi." He smiled again as he was happy that their group just expanded and though everything settled.

What he didn't know is that a powerful enemy awaited, one that is not only a danger to Kuroyukihime, but to the other kings.

 **Next Time: The Kingslayer Arc.**

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed that latest chapter, and yes you read right, there is going to be another arc, and there is more to come. I find that having more arcs is just and int resting thing for a fan fiction to have in general. So yeah just to confirm that there are no pairings with the exception of the obvious Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki. I really can not wait to show you guys this next Arc and i hope you will like it! Well that about wraps it up for know, as always, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	4. Kingslayer Arc: The New King

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Kingslayer Arc: The New King**

* * *

The past few months had been great. Bryce and Cody joined the black legion with pardon from the black king, they even became friends with everyone inside Nega Nebulas. Despite a original bad impression of Bryce, Kuroyukihime eventually warmed up to him and they became pretty good friends. In territory battles Bryce preformed exceptionally well, in one battle he took out all of the enemies while Haru took out their deploy point. But now a new threat has emerged, and today is the day that they know how dangerous this new threat really is.

* * *

 **Accelerated World; The Unlimited Field; Yellow Legion Territory**

In the Accelerated World, people duel for their burst points, they do this because they have to in order to keep their power of acceleration. The Unlimited Field is the prime example of that, you must be level 4 or higher to even enter, and it is here where the true Accelerated World lies and it is also the place where even the kings enter to. Even though they just stay in their own territory most of the time, the kings do venture outside of their territory every now and then. Here in the Yellow Legion territory, the yellow king Yellow Radio, is inside their 'castle', where he is being watched and doesn't even know it.

"Yellow Radio, we now have full confirmation that Nega Nebulus has gained this new burst linker that came out of the blue."

"Oh really, well it doesn't even concern me! He is just some lucky burst linker who beat a weaker opponent. I bet against a king, such as myself, he would crack!" Yellow Radio was sitting in his 'throne' when he said this, he had his left hand supporting his head.

"Actually sir, rumor has it that the black king herself challenged him...and she narrowly won..."

"Oh if its just a rumor then it never happened, like when someone said they have seen another level 9 besides the current ones but that was over 2 months ago!"

"Well sir, i think that..."

"You think what, that those rumors are true? I may be a yellow color but i know a lie when i see one and both of those could never have happened!"

"Oh bu they are true..." A voice said in the shadows.

"Wha?! Whose there, if its one of you imbeciles speak now!"

"Oh i'm not one of your weak and pathetic followers Yellow Radio."

"Then you are someone from another legion that's in a foreign territory, leave now and i may give you...!"

"Give me what, mercy? Oh and by the way, im not in a legion..." Then somebody stepped out from the shadows right of the yellow king. He was was a dark grey metal color, he had a tail that looked like it belonged to a dragon, the head had a red visor ad had two prongs sticking out on the side, and the whole body had scales of that of a dragon and the build was very bulky.

"W-w-who are you?!"

"Me? Oh let's just say i am your ticket out."

"Ticket out of what?"

"Out of this world...forever."

"D-d-don't just stand there, get him!" Yellow Radio stammered.

The yellow kings minions charged reluctantly at the mysterious avatar and before any of them could strike the mysterious avatar called out a move.

"Dragons Judgement!"

Just then his whole body glowed red and he swiftly dashed around the room slaying all of the yellow kings minions and even some of his most elite in one or two blows. Just like that a whole room full of over 50 burst linkers were defeated in less than ten seconds. Yellow Radio was very frightened and he wanted to get out but before he could even leave the avatar rushed towards him and left many slash and puncture marks on Yellow Radio dropping 85% of his health as he landed on his stomach. Radio tried to crawl away but the mysterious avatar turned him around and he placed his right foot on him.

"Deceit Fire Cracker!"

Radio then did a short-range teleport near the exit but before he could escape he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as the mysterious avatar sliced him in the back quickly getting over to Radio.

"H-h-how...?"

"Dragons Judgement was still activated, i'm actually the luck one here, i had just enough of my special move gauge to rush over here and get you. As for you, this is the end of the line."

"Who are you?"

"Well, since this _is_ your demise i guess i'll tell you. I am Carbon Dragon, and i'm this worlds newest Level 9 burst linker!"

The yellow king was trembling in fear and since his special move gauge was exhausted he couldn't run. Just then Dragon summoned large gauntlets on his fists making them much larger.

"Carbon Hammer!"

Dragon then slammed down both fists onto Yellow Radio's head and just like that he ran out of health. After his defeat a large yellow stream flow of data flew up to the sky, then Carbon Dragon stood as the final victor of the fight, leaving behind many death penalty timers, destruction, and the death of a king.

"I thought you would up more of a fight yellow king, oh well i guess this _was_ just a warm up anyways, now i'm coming for you Scarlet Rain..."

Dragon then suddenly disappeared and left behind a scene that will surely raise the Accelerated World on alert.

* * *

 **Hours Later; Draekor Residence**

Bryce and Cody just arrived home from school and already were in their casual clothing and they just flopped themselves on their beds, which were no more than five to six feet from each other.

"Dude that was such an exhausting day..."

"I feel ya, we had tests all day, i get that the winter break is coming up but that's still three weeks away!"

"I just want to take a nap, but we can't."

"Uhhh what do you mean Bryce?"

"Its Friday?"

"Oh crap your right! Where are we meeting again?"

"Here..."

"Our room's a mess man we can't have company over, tell them to change the place!"

"Can't, its always on rotation, plus we already swore to her that no matter what that we followed the rotation."

"Yeah yet her house is the only one we don't got to."

"Hey man i got no complaints, look if we clean up now it will look decently presentable."

"Come on this is soooooo lame!"

"It will be fine bro, look i'll clean the floor and you clean our desks, dressers, TV, and all of that."

"That isn't in the slightest fair." Cody crossed his arms.

"Less arguing more cleaning!"

"You sound like mom."

"Don't care, just clean!"

"Whatever..."

Bryce and Cody cleaned up their room and after Bryce was done with vacuuming and picking up clothes from the floor, which only took about 8 minutes, he helped his brother with wiping the dust and picking up the trash on everything else. With both of them doing the work quickly only took them another 15 minutes, afterwards the room was cleaner, but still a little dirty but it was just clean enough to be presentable. Bryce and Cody then flopped on their beds with their arms out wide and their legs hanging of their beds.

"Finally were done!"

"Yeah now we can get a little..." Before Bryce could finish his sentence their was a knock at the front door of their house, their faces went dull and sad becasue they just wanted to get a little relaxing time.

"Stay here Cody, i'll get it..."

"Thanks bro..." Cody just raised his arm up and flopped it back down as Bryce left the room to go towards the front door. The door was knocked again and Bryce walked up to it and he looked through the screen to see who it was. After he confirmed it was them he opened the door to let them in.

"Hey guys..."

"Bryce are you okay?!"

"Yeah i'm fine Haru, me and Cody just spent the last 25 minutes cleaning out room as quick as possible."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because Hime we like to be presentable! It doesn't really matter come on in."

Bryce walked towards their room and he was followed by Haru, Taku, Chiyu, and Kuroyukihime. When they entered the room they saw Cody just lying on his back with his arms sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey guys." Cody raised arm up to wave.

"So, since this is Nega Negulus Meeting Night what do you want to do?"

"Well i brought some movies that we could..." Haru was interrupted just as he was beginning to pull out movies from his bag.

"I'm sorry Haru but i need to tell everyone here that poses a big threat to us, especially our master."

"What are you talking about Taku?" Bryce said putting his head on his right hand while sitting on his bed.

"Well a few hours ago the yellow legion was attacked and their elite was defeated."

"No way, who attacked them?"

"It wasn't a legion that did, it was one guy."

"That's impossible, i mean i do hate the yellow king and his legion after all, but their elite?"

"It wasn't just their elite master, the yellow king was also defeated."

"Then who did this exactly?"

"Nobody was able to get his name, but they saw what he looked like and what attribute he was. The guys after they recovered from their one hour death penalty said that his body had scales and a tail of a dragon, the head had a red visor, and he was a metal type."

"How do you know all of this Taku?" Bryce asked.

"I know a few people that are able to supply me with some information, the kings weren't going to go public about this till later today but it was leaked and spread pretty quickly."

"And what happened to the yellow king?"

"No one saw a death penalty timer, nor was he on the matching lists, then when people that know him asked what happened he didn't remember a thing, which means he lost Brain Burst for life

"No way, so your saying that a level nine just came out of the blue like i did and just wrecked house?"

"Pretty much yeah, if this guys is a level nine and he doesn't have a legion that means even the Non-Aggression Treaty barely applies to him, to the treaty he's just a player."

"Do we know more about this new level nine burst linker Takumu?"

"Just what he looks like and the move that he used to cut them down, i think it was called Dragons Judgement or something like that."

"Hime this is your call, want to stay low and let this guy do what he needs to?"

"Of course not! Nega Nebulus faces this kind of situation head on!"

"Thought you might say that, alright so whats our next move?"

"Master i think we should ask Neko to meet us at Haru's."

"Wait why my place?!"

"Because she has a key to your house remember?"

"Wait hold up! One, who's this Neko person were talking about, and Two, why does this person have a access key to Haru's home?!"

"Neko is the real name, or at least the nickname, of the current red king Scarlet Rain. And she has an access key because she tried to get Haru's to help her out with the fifth chrome disaster."

"Okay okay, i get it now, but why do we need to contact her exactly?"

"Because rumors say that she is the next target."

"Well if she's the red king then she specializes in long range attacks, and since metal colored types are close range fighters then she can just blast this guy our of the sky."

"While that might be the case from what we have heard this burst linker is very fast, and with this special move that this burst linker has makes him so fast that illusionary tricks work on him, so I don't think that lock-on attacks will work on him either even though we are talking about the red king."

"I guess you do have a point."

"Okay then, Takumu i want you to contact her saying that we'll met at Haru's tomorrow at 2 PM."

Takumu was then twitching his right hand, typing something on a virtual screen, and after about half a minute he pressed one finger down and then he swiped his hand to the right.

"Alright message sent, we should be hearing from her any... oh wait she just replied."

"Well that was fast." Cody said.

"She said that she will meet us but with one condition."

"Like what?" Kuroyukihime crossed her arms.

"If we bring Nova so they can meet in person."

"What do you say Bryce?"

"Yeah guess so, if I can bring my bro."

"Great then everything is settled, i'll contact her saying that everything is in place."

Taku then began twitching his fingers and after a few more seconds he pressed down and swiped his hand.

"Alright all is ready and meeting is set, now what do we do?"

"What we came here for in the first place, to have a movie night. Haru what's that movie you brought?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, here I have some old movies from the late 2000's. I have a sci-fi, horror, and a romance movie."

"We vote sci-fi!" Bryce and Cody said in unison.

"I guess I can go for sci-fi as well." Taku said

"I want to see the romance one!" Chiyu said raising her hand.

Kuroyukihime was still sitting there with her eyes closed, like she was in thought.

"Senpai aren't you going to vote?"

"What's the point, even if I choose the other two genre's I know that you will choose the sci-fi movie Haruyuki."

"I guess you do have a point, just out of curiosity what would you have voted for?"

"Horror."

"That's our Hime, the girl in black who has a dark taste in entertainment." Bryce said slightly raising his right hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing really, just an observation, Haru could you put in the sci-fi movie?"

"No your not off the hook, what do you mean 'dark taste in entertainment."

"Geeze relax, I was only teasing you."

"I just wish that you would stop." Kuroyukihime said crossing her arms

"Why it's so easy for me... oh I get it." He said grinning.

"Get what?"

"You get so flustered when I do things like that, and if I didn't know any better I would say that you have a crush on me."

"That's not true at all! Haruyuki is the one i'm in love with, if I were to even fall in love with someone else you would be at the very bottom of the list." She said standing up and pointing towards Haru, making him blush profusely.

"Hey bro you know what that sounds like?" Cody said leaning over to Bryce.

"Yeah?"

"She's exhibiting classic Tsundere posture and attitude."

"Yeah now that I think about it she is."

"Yep it's official, she's head over heels with you."

They both nodded their heads with their left hands on their chins.

"Oh now you in on it too Cody?!"

"Relax we just like to push the buttons of our friends."

"Yeah Hime it's fine we do this all the time, well mostly me, but I already know what kind of guys you like and I definitely do not fit that bill."

"It's just aggravating sometimes because I haven't had my buttons pushed for a very long time."

"Alright fine, I promise to stop pushing you buttons less frequently."

"Just accepted it Kuroyukihime that's closest of an apology your ever going to get out of him." Cody said motioning his thumb towards Bryce.

"Okay fine, I guess i'll accept."

"Great now that's all settled...Haru put in the movie!"

Haru got out the sci-fi movie and put it in the DVD player in Bryce and Cody's room, they had a whole collection of old video players from the late 1990's up until the invention of the Neuro Linker, all they needed is someone to have old movie or TV tapes or discs. For the rest of the night they watched the movie and yet in the end they decided to watch all three movies. The next one was the horror movie and everyone, with the exception of Chiyu, like it. Then the romance movie came up, Bryce and Cody cringed the whole time. For the rest of the night the ate dinner and went into the accelerated world doing 2v2 duels against other players, getting an undefeated record on all three teams. The end of the night came along and everyone left with the though still in mind: _"Who is this dragon looking metal type and how did he get to level 9 without anyone noticing?"_

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I hit a little writer block and then I had to get my computer fixed so I apologize greatly. And as for the people thinking, because I know there will be, there is no KuroyukihimexBryce because I am avoiding romance fiction for a while. Anyways that's all I have to say for now, and as always, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	5. Kingslayer Arc: Ambush

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Kingslayer Arc: Ambush**

* * *

Nega Nebulus has agreed upon meeting the Red King, aka Neko, to formulate a plan to ambush this new level nine. Since they had the school day of Bryce, Cody, Kuroyukihime, Haru, and Taku were already at Haru's home waiting for Neko to arrive. Thsi would begin their plan on how to take to this new threat

* * *

 **Arita Residence; 2:10 PM**

"Gosh where is she, she's ten minutes late!"

"Calm down Cody, Neko's never really on time when she agrees to meet in a location that's not her home base."

"Yeah whatever, she better be here soon or i'm leaving."

"Dude your so impatient." Bryce said laying against the wall with his arms crossed and one eye open looking at Cody.

"Oh yeah well at least i don't have... an olive for a brain!"

"Seriously bro that comeback _slash_ insult id so old you need to find a better one."

"I know that, i can come up with plenty of those!"

"Then prove it."

"Uhhhhh... Redwood!"

"Redwood?" Everyone asked in confusion

"Yeah you know redwood! The trees that grow freakishly tall like Bryce is."

"Dude that's more of a compliment than an insult."

"How?"

"For one it points out that i'm tall since i'm like 6'2 tall, secondly redwood trees are very strong and limber, and lastly they are very old. So you just complimented that i'm tall, strong, and i'm going to live for a very long time!"

"Shut up, not good at these things..."

"Yeah i can tell."

Just then the door opened and then they came into the room it was Neko, who had used her access key she has always had, she then looked around except behind her where Bryce was and then saw Haru and Kuroyukihime standing next to each other.

"Good afternoon big brother, it's been awhile!" Neko then ran towards Haru and hugged him, mainly to annoy Kuroyukihime.

"Ahhhh! uhhh Neko..." Haru said very embarrassed.

"Oh knock it off we already know who you really are!"

"Oh come on i can't say hi to him." Neko said with a fake upset voice.

Just then Bryce walked over to her and tapped her on the head which surprised her and she threw Haru back and faced Bryce, she was now her real self. Sh ehad to loom up since he towered over her and saw his face: hazel eyes, short brown hair in a fade, and a athletic build. (A/N: Yeah i know its a little late for this but i realized i forgot to explain what Bryce and Cody looked like, so this is the chapter when you find)

"So this little girl is the Red King?"

"What are you supposed to some kind of pervert who sneaks up on little girls?"

"At least i don't have an alternate personality that's to compensate for their own flaws."

"Your Obsidian Nova right?"

"Way to get to the point, but yeah i'm Nova."

"Your level eight right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm younger than you and got to level nine much faster!"

"For one i was in North America till a few months ago, and two i have plenty of burst points to reach that level, but since there where no level nines near me and i didn't want the struggle i decided against it."

"Wait you can reach level nine?!" everyone but Cody said in disbelief

"Yeah for the past year i have, look that's not the main point here, we need to talk about what we need to do for this new level nine player that's beginning to target the six kings of pure color, well now five kings."

"Your right, we need a strategy."

"Thanks for agreeing with me, now i've come here prepared with a plan set, but it requires your cooperation Neko."

"Fine what is this plan of yours."

"For starters it needs Neko as bait."

"Wait hold up...!"

"Relax let me finish, geez. Haru and Cody will be near by behind cover, hidden, so when your engaged they come out and assist you. Then me, Hime, who are further away, will come out and flank him. Then if the formation works the only exit should be a singular area and if this guy does retreat there Taku will be waiting and then we can catch up. If he somehow escapes then we have to follow him as best as we can."

"And is there a specific stage this needs to be on?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"No not really, just an open enough area should be fine."

"Then your plan of yours rests on that, what if we find him in a area that is tight and has many choke points."

"It doesn't matter where the ambush is, but the preferred area is an open area with some cover where we can hide."

"How are we going to find him?"

"Neko, can your people find out where this guy is?'

"They can, but it'll be awhile."

"Okay, until then stay off the global net."

"I don't need to do that if you log into your own legions territory then you can't be challenged unless you challenge them."

"I know that, but whoever this person is still fought and beat the yellow legion in their own turf, so he can still do the same in yours."

"Oh crap your right..."

"Yeah you see my point, now just stay of the global net and if you do log in avoid the Unlimited Field okay?"

"Fine... what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine, my legion can take care of themselves plus i bet Bryce is about to tell us the same thing."

"You read my mind, so everybody, we need to stay off the global net until we know precisely where the target is."

"Wait what about the territory battles senpai?"

"You didn't hear, the kings have called off those until this guy is caught."

"Wow i had no idea."

"Wait isn't this guy going to be hard to find?"

"I'll put my best informers and trackers in the field to find that punk."

"Thanks Neko, but out of curiosity but why did you agree to my plan?"

"Because this affects my legion just as much as it affects yours, and don't get me wrong i don't doubt you guys' skill's, but if this is the only way to catch this guy and bring him to justice then so be it."

Bryce just nodded his head in response and he then pushed himself of the wall and walked toward the middle of the room.

"Great now that everything's been agreed upon there's only one thing left to do..."

Everyone looked a him in confusion wondering what he meant.

"Let's... have our own movie marathon night!"

Everyone just had a cringe looking face not really wanting to do such a thing at this time.

"That's our Bryce, always wanting to watch an old movie." His blue-eyed, curly-ish brown haired brother said, patting him on the back (A/N: Best way to introduce how someone looks like late in the story i know...)

"Right you are my friend, now who wants to watch this old comedy movie i pulled out from our collection!"

"Wait that's from our collection!"

"Duh, we have all of our greatest movies in their it wouldn't make any sense to not to." Bryce said shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah but its called a collection for a reason!"

"Not my fault i want to share our taste in filmography!"

Everyone else, even Neko, was beginning to chuckle at the brothers arguing over something as trivial as that. This brought some comfort for the situation that lied ahead.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

The past two days have been filled with suspense and anticipation as the location of the new level nine. Saturday was nothing really eventful, since the territory battles were cancelled, the rest of the night was just as Bryce said, a movie marathon. Sunday was nothing special either, everyone, was laying around just waiting for the news. Then Monday came along and everyone had to go to school and the school day was just like any other, then right after school ended everyone was walking home when they got the news.

"Guys Neko just said they found the guy!"

"No way, really Taku?!"

"Yeah, come one she says that he'll be their at 3:30 so we don't have much time!"

Everyone began to run towards Haru's house and they only had about 5 to 6 minutes to get their. They ran the entire time and, lucky for them, there was red lights for the cars on their paths and they made it to the apartment complex with just one minute to spare, they got on the elevator and entered Haru's home with about 30 seconds to spare.

"Crap you guys are late what happened!"

"You sent us the message with only five minutes left!"

"I got it at that time i though you would be near here."

"Guys shut up, we need to do this, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, 3...2...1..."

"Unlimited Burst!" Everyone said at the exact same time, since they did not have time to cable link, they all then entered the Unlimited Field during the Dark City Stage, which is perfect for Bryce's plan.

"Okay Rain where to?"

"Were actually not that far, see where i'm pointing its in that little courtyard." Rain said pointing at a little opening in the distance."

"Great, from when we logged in we have only about ten minutes to get there, we need to go their now!"

Everyone nodded their heads and they rushed there, Crow flew there with Lotus, Rain, and even Pile on him while Cardinal and Nova went down at the bottom. Nova and Emerald arrived just a minute before everyone else did and when they meet up the discussed the plan one more time.

"Okay Rain i want you to get out in the middle of that opening and act like your training and i want Cardinal and Crow to hide between those two rocks and lay still until you hear some type of engagement. Then me, Pile, and Lotus will be here far enough away where we can stay out of Rain's fire power."

"Alright plan set and ready to go."

They broke and went to their positions. Rain was in the middle of the clearing acting like she truly was training with Crow and Cardinal nearby. After about a minute or two of just nothing it was finally time.

"Alright it's three-thirty in the real world so this person should be logging in right about now."

"Even so it would still take some time to get here."

"Yeah, well if that's the case we'll have to wait it out."

"Wow this is boring, can i just sit around or something because this is ge-..." Rain shouted before a force quickly impaled her leaving a hole in the middle of her body and cutting off her left leg and arm, leaving her with only 5% health.

Then, just a few yards away, stood a person with scale like protrusions on his body and a tail like structure. It had a red visor with two prongs sticking out from the side of its head much like Lotus's, and the whole body was a shiny dark grey.

"So you were the Red King... the impenetrable fortress my ass. All of those nicknames and i get this, i thought you would be a worthy opponent but i guess i was wrong."

"...were..."

"Yeah, because in a few moments i am going to end your time here in the Accelerated World, i'll let you have your final goodbyes."

Just then Crow and Cardinal jumped out of their hiding places and were now standing between Rain and the mysterious new level nine.

"Are you this new level nine guy or what!" Cardinal said clutching a fist.

"Oh so it seems you do have back-up. I guess i should introduce myself, i am Carbon Dragon, and i am this worlds newest level nine burst linker."

"Carbon Dragon... so he is a metal colored after all."

"Now since it seems that the two of you are in the way of my prize i guess i have to defeat you first."

"That's right! Your not getting to her without going through us!" Crow said in confidence.

"This is gonna be fun..." Dragon said readying himself.

 **Silver Crow and Emerald Cardinal vs. Carbon Dragon**

"Dragon's Judgement!"

Dragon then swiftly ran towards Crow and Cardinal, Crow instinctively pulled out his wings and flew in the air, leaving Cardinal on the ground.

"Cardinal dodge it!"

Just before Dragon could make contact Cardinal was able to dodge the attack just narrowly and with Dragon at such an advantage on the ground he had to pull out his secret card.

"I don't like using this, but this time i have to, there's no other option."

Cardinal then pulled in his arms in an X fashion and he began to tremble as his body was shaking and then suddenly, like they were gifted from the sky's themselves, he revealed his wings and then he flew up before Dragon could land a hit on him.

"C-C-Cardinal you have wings?!"

"I'll explain it later Haru but now we have got to defeat this guy!"

"Y-yeah your right, lets fly higher!"

Cardinal nodded his head and they both flew up to highs that, unless you had long range abilities, you can not reach.

"Ohoho, your not getting away that easy!"

Dragon leaped up to soaring heights, surprising Crow and Cardinal. When his leap's affect ended he was well above the two and then he stuck out his foot and let gravity accelerate is speed and impact of his kick and with his weight, he swiftly kicked Crow in the back between his wings completely damaging them and sending him flying downwards, leaving Crow with only 8% of his health.

"Crow i got you!" Cardinal said as he began to fly down to catch Crow.

"Oh no you don't little birdie!"

Dragon, who was now above Cardinal, stuck out his fist and shot down towards Cardinal. Seeing as he had no real choice, Cardinal had to avoid it but he was clipped by it knocking off 20% of his health and destroying one of his wings. Crow then crashed into the ground, losing all of his health, then a bright grey beam appeared his death spot giving him the one hour death penalty. Dragon was able to stabilize himself in the air and he landed on his feet only taking about 3% damage from the fall while Cardinal had to make a emergency landing and he slightly crashed into the ground making him lose another 10% health.

"Wow, if i can take on two people with aviation abilities without long range attacks then i must be some kind of god!"

"Watch out for that monologue, it can get you the bad end of the stick."

"Or what, your going to give me a little kick, ha! Please, you two were just a pest i had to deal with before i claimed my ultimate prize."

"I'm not your ordinary green type pal..."

"That's right! Emerald is a green shade, which means you can take damage fairly well, well then let's put that to the test..."

"Huh?"

"Dragons Claw!"

Dragon rushed towards Cardinal at very fast speeds, not only that but the fingers on Dragon's hand had become three large claws. Cardinal realized he could not dodge this and braced for impact and when it hit him there was a large gash in his chest, which left with only 16% health. Cardinal knew that he stood no chance, but he knew he had to still try, he had to use his special move to do as much damage as he can.

"Talon Storm!"

Cardinal's fingers and feet suddenly turned into large talons and then he swiftly charged at Dragon and then began slashing as well as kicking Dragon, who was unable to defend against Cardinal's special move. After landing many good hits Cardinal's special move gauge ran out and he was forced to retreat, Dragon however only took about 9% damage from that, meaning that he has a heavy immunity to slash attacks.

"Wow kid i'm impressed, i've never heard of a green color having an offensive move like that."

"That doesn't mean anything from you!"

"Yeah kinda figured you would say something like that. Look i'll give you a little credit for lasting this long, really i do, but in the end you were no match for me. I mean i'm a level nine and a metal color! Only the Black King has a chance to defeat me, but not she would still lose in the end."

"Your wrong! My brother and the Black King can and will defeat you!"

"Then let's see how long yo can hold that pride... Carbon Hammer!"

Dragon's fists began to glow and suddenly he rushed towards Cardinal with tremendous speeds, and like a flash of metallic lightning, he appeared in front of Cardinal in no time. Dragon then raised both of his fists in the air and then quickly slammed them on Cardinal's head quickly sending it to the ground. Cardinal's HP bar hit zero and then a flash of a light green beam fired up from where he was defeated, all that remained was the one hour death penalty.

...

Lotus, Pile, and Nova just watched as their comrades were swiftly taken out by Dragon. When the fight started Pile wanted to go in but Lotus ordered him to stay back and Nova agreed with her.

"Master why couldn't you allow us to go in and take him out and help Haru and Cody!"

"Because Pile if we went in and if he saw me, which is exactly what would have happened, he would have stricken down Scarlet Rain on the spot."

"She's right Taku, all we could do is sit and watch. Trust me man i wanted to go in too, but i had to take in to all of the accounts and possibilities that could have occurred.

"Then what do we do huh?! We just sit here and watch Neko get killed in the slaughter!"

"Of course not, i have an idea."

"Let's here it then, since this one this idea played out so well."

"That's enough Takumu! Please continue Nova."

"I'm going to distract Dragon while i want you Pile to come up behind me and pick up Rain and get the hell out of there. Lotus i want you to stay here and wait till Pile gets back then immediately head towards the nearest leave point, if you came along there is a change of you being defeated and none of us want that."

"Okay, i understand..."

"Great, come on Pile."

"Right..."

Nova and Pile ran towards the fight scene where Dragon was about to put an end towards Rain's life tin the Accelerated World, and before he could approach Rain, Nova warped between the two, blocking Dragon from getting anywhere closer.

"Ahhhhh, so this was a planned ambush, i just though it was two pesky guards defending the Red King in a pathetic excuse of a ambush, but it seems she had some help."

Nova didn't say anything he just stood there in a defensive position blocking the way to Rain, when just out the corner Pile quickly ran up and grabbed Rain and began running away.

"Oh no, your not getting my prize!"

Dragon then quickly ran at the direction that Pile was running from but then suddenly Nova quickly turned and decked him right in the middle of his visor sending him far enough away from Pile and Rain, who now just came out of view, taking out 12% of Dragons health.

"What the hell are you doing! That was my kill fair and square!"

"I can't believe you...your treating the other kings like they're deer in a hunt..."

"Well that's what happens when someone reaches level nine, we must hunt to win."

"Well then...if you want your deer so badly...then i am your next prey, but this time your going up against a bear, not a deer."

Nova then unsheathed his wrist blades and then he looked up, which made his the red orb protruding from his face glimmer a bit, now Nova and Dragon were having a staring contest to see who would make the first move.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and yeah the whole aviation ability with Cardinal will be explained later, and that's all i really have to say for this one except for the fact that thank you to all who have read and enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so i an make this story even better! Like always guys and girls, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	6. Kingslayer Arc: Dragon Hunt

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Kingslayer Arc: Dragon Hunt**

* * *

After the failed ambush, with Cody and Haru defeated and Taku taking Neko out of the area, its now up to Bryce to stall time for everyone else to escape and even try to defeat this beast.

* * *

 **Accelerated World; Unlimited Field**

"Ahhhhh, so this was a planned ambush, i just though it was two pesky guards defending the Red King in a pathetic excuse of a ambush, but it seems she had some help."

Nova didn't say anything he just stood there in a defensive position blocking the way to Rain, when just out the corner Pile quickly ran up and grabbed Rain and began running away.

"Oh no, your not getting my prize!"

Dragon then quickly ran at the direction that Pile was running from but then suddenly Nova quickly turned and decked him right in the middle of his visor sending him far enough away from Pile and Rain, who now just came out of view, taking out 12% of Dragons health.

"What the hell are you doing! That was my kill fair and square!"

"I can't believe you...your treating the other kings like they're deer in a hunt..."

"Well that's what happens when someone reaches level nine, we must hunt to win."

"Well then...if you want your deer so badly...then i am your next prey, but this time your going up against a bear, not a deer."

Nova then unsheathed his wrist blades and then he looked up, which made his the red orb protruding from his face glimmer a bit, now Nova and Dragon were having a staring contest to see who would make the first move.

 **Obsidian Nova vs. Carbon Dragon**

The battle seemed one sided, Nova had full 100% health and Dragon only had 76%. Nova took this to full advantage as he began to run towards Dragon, who then readied himself, and began doing his signature warping trick by swiftly teleporting behind then to his sides and then his front again. Then Nova finally warped behind Dragon and he then began to throw his right arm down to slash his back but with surprising swiftness Dragon turned and grabbed Nova's arm and then threw him against a wall dealing 5% damage to him and then he swiftly jabbed him in the lower abdomen dealing another 18% damage to Nova.

Nova then instinctively unsheathed his left wrist blade and then quickly cut off Dragon's right arm, which is the arm that Dragon punched him with, dealing 20% damage. Dragon then immediately falls back and then Nova sees his chance and he unsheathes both wrist blades and then runs at Dragon and then he begins to spin and slash at Dragon very fast as Dragon attempts to defend with his one arm. After dealing 9% Nova then attempts to finish the fight by thrusting his blade into Dragon, but Dragon senses this as he swiftly moves to the right and then grabs Nova's arm and throws him against a wall again dealing another 5% damage.

"Carbon Hammer!"

Dragon's one remaining fist then glows and Dragon punches Nova in the middle of the chest dealing just about 35% and left a large crack in the middle of Nova's chest. This move made Nova slump to the ground putting one hand on the ground and the other on his chest, then he notices he has his special move gauge now full.

"It's because of you that i was not able to achieve my prize! Now you must pay for your intervention!"

Nova then stood up, then his red orb glimmered a bit, and he rushed at Dragon which surprised him. Dragon predicted that he was going for a melee strike and as he was about to make contact Nova warped behind him and then he pulled out his large dual hand cannons.

"Hailstorm!"

Nova then rapidly spun around and fired his hand cannons very fast and he dealt about 15% damage to Dragon before he got into cover. Dragon gave a sigh of relief as he though he lost and avoid Nova's Hailstorm, but then Nova suddenly warped in front of Dragon and still with his hand cannons, he spun around and fired very fast dealing an extra 10% damage. Then Nova pointed both hand cannons at Dragon and was about to finish him off but his special move bar then depleted and his hand cannons disappeared and then Dragon saw his chance and began to unleash his full wrath.

"Dragon's Trinity!" Dragon's body glowed bright yellow and then he rushed at Nova very fast.

 _"Oh no...this is an incarnate move! He's moving so fast that i can't call in my own incarnate move, it's over..."_ Nova thought.

Then Dragon's move made contact and a huge explosion erupted destroying some nearby structures and after the smoke cleared Nova was on the ground with all limbs gone except for one very battered leg. Then Dragon came out of the smoke and walked right up next to Nova, Dragon had 22% health and Nova had 1%.

"You know all you did is stall time for your friend to get away with both the Red and Black Kings, but i can't follow them now i only have one arm and i'm covered in bullet holes , so don't stand a chance."

"Then at least i was able to get them away safe..."

"Well i congratulate you on the valiant effort you pulled here and actually giving me my toughest fight since becoming a level nine and possibly overall, but in the end it was pointless."

Dragon then raised his remaining fist and then threw it down very quickly into Nova's head bringing him down to zero percent, then a large black beam appeared and then gave Nova the one hour penalty. Dragon then turned around and then as swiftly as he appeared he retreated.

 **Unlimited Field; 1 Hour Later**

The sight of the battle scene look scarred, there was a crater were Crow fell into, damages to the walls when Nova was being knocked around, and bullet holes everywhere when Hailstorm came in. Then in the crater a flash of light appeared and out of that light came Silver Crow, who's hour death penalty was finally over, he looked around and saw the damage that was left and when he didn't see Rain anywhere he began to worry.

"No way...after i was defeated did he take out Neko...?"

Haru began to look around to see if she was still okay, but in the end he did not find her and then he saw a flash of light behind him, when it cleared Emerald Cardinal stood there in a bit of a daze.

"Cody!"

"Haru...?"

"Do you know what happened to Neko?"

"Uhhhh...no i don't, when i was taken out she was still there so that's probably what happened..."

"Does that mean..."

"Don't jump to conclusions man, i'm pretty sure that the others got her out of here."

"Yeah maybe your right...hey there's a tag behind you..."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but i'm going to check it out, you coming?"

"Uh yeah sure."

Cody and Haru walked up to the tag and just before they could begin to investigate the name plate it glowed and then it shined bright and then a figure appeared in the middle of it.

"Do you think that it's..."

"Dragon?!"

The figure steppe forward, and with a sigh of relief they saw that it was Bryce who began to stretch out his arms.

"Ahhhhh man, that guy is one tough cracker...oh hey guys you feeling alright?"

"Bryce...what happened after we were...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, i bet your worried about Neko but she's fine, i was able to distract Dragon long enough for Taku to get her put of there."

"Are you sure he didn't follow?"

"Yeah definitely, in the end i lost, but when i was done with him he wouldn't stand a chance against Hime."

"What did you do bro?"

"Well i left him covered in bullet holes and with only one arm so i'm pretty sure he had to retreat for the day."

"Wow dude, you sure know how to pack a whopping into someone."

"Yeah, well in the Accelerated World i do."

"So what do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We retreat ourselves."

"Yeah i guess it is time to get back to the real world. Where's the nearest leave point bro?"

"Not that far, come on let's go."

The three begin to walk west as that way was the closest leave point, but then Haru remembered something that Cody used during their fight with Dragon.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah what's up Haru?"

"So...explain to me why you didn't tell us about your aviation ability!"

"Well...uh...Bryce help me out here."

"Cody didn't tell you guys because he though he didn't need to and because he does not want to be well known for his ability, he doesn't like the spotlight."

"When did you get you aviation ability?"

"To be honest, despite having Brain Burst for nearly two years, i don't think i was able to attain the ability until about three months before we moved here."

"So you got it only about nine months ago?"

"Well it's more like ten but yeah."

"So then i guess i'm still the first one..." Haru whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just thinking to myself, but it's amazing to have the only two flying avatars in the Accelerated World in Nega Nebulus."

"Technically it's still one, because i rarely use this ability unless it's in a dire situation."

"You two done yet, because were almost there."

"Wow already?"

"Yeah kinda, but i assume your satisfied Haru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well i mean he said he kept something hidden from you gusy and now that you've seen it, you know all about our avatars right?"

"Yeah i guess so...wait i remember you saying that you have a external armament that you want to keep hidden."

"Yeah but...that armor has to stay where it is...if it doesn't then something bad might happen..."

"What's so bad about this amour?"

"Just forget i said anything about it, don't tell anyone else please..." Bryce then looked down and began to clutch his fist.

"Oh, okay i won't tell,if it's that bad i'll keep it secret."

"Thank you Haru..."

"Hey Cody, is it as rare to have Bryce thank you to apologize?" Haru whispered

"No, apologizing is definitely rarer, but thanking is also kinda rare."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bryce said with his hands now behind his head.

"Shut up, you know very god damn well what i mean!"

"Do i?"

"Stop teasing me you dong!"

Bryce and Haru began to laugh and soon Cody did to, this lighthearted moment really did put the drastic situation they were in behind them for the time being.

 **Real World**

After literally about a second of being Accelerated Hime, Neko, and Taku came out of their trance.

"Were back?"

"Yes we made it."

"What happened? I kind of blanked out after i got hit."

"Well..." Taku was about to speak up but then about four seconds had passed and then Bryce, Cody, and Haru came out of their trances as well.

"Taku allow me to explain that...i saved your ass."

"Your the one who saved me?! You were still gone for like four seconds so you lost to that guy!"

"Yeah but he distracted him long enough for me to carry you out of there, so he does deserve half of the credit."

"Fine whatever. Did you guys learn anything about him?" Neko said crossing her arms.

"Yeah his name is Carbon Dragon and..."

"I heard that part tubby, i mean his abilities!"

"Oh sorry, well he is super fast and has a gigantic leap and from when i was hit i could tell that even without the assist of gravity that he hits very hard."

"What else?"

"After Haru was defeated he use two of his special moves on me, Dragon's Claw and Carbon Hammer, both close range and very hard hitting attacks."

"Then when i stepped in i almost had the punk, if my special move gauge didn't run out i would've him, but this guy does know the incarnate system because that's what he use to finish me off."

"So to summarize all of that he is fast, has a huge leap, close range fighter, and he knows the incarnate system."

"Basically yeah."

"Well now what, we lost track of the guy so we won't be able to find him again." Taku said.

"Well considering that he now knows that the Red and Black Kings are protecting each other in some ways he'll most likely go for someone with either the kings with special or defensive capabilities." Cody said.

"So that means either the Purple or Green Kings."

"What do we do then?"

"We wait."

"What do you mean Hime?"

"Tomorrow me and Bryce will go down to the neutral zone where all of the different burst linkers gather to fight."

"Wait why there?!"

"Because there is someone there who can supply us with information."

"Oh i know your talking about. That one guy at the bar."

"Yes that's the one who i'm talking about."

"So we have our two retrievers, Lotus and Nova, so when are you two going to get there."

"After school most likely, we can get there at around five P.M."

"Alrighty then, well i am ready to play some games!"

"Wait your staying over!"

"Yeah, i told your mom that i was staying over as one of her co-workers kids."

"Again..."

"Wait so this has happened before?" Bryce leaned over to Taku.

"Yeah plenty of times."

"Well if that's the case then me and Cody are heading home, cya guys tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you later!"

Bryce and Cody exited the house and as they were leaving they could here the muffled argument between Kuroyukihime and Neko, they couldn't tell what it was about but they got a pretty good idea of what it was about though. Bryce and Cody then entered the elevator and press the fourth floor button.

"So you and Hime tomorrow are going to Akihabara tomorrow?"

"That's the plan anyways."

"Oh come on don't be so calm about it i bet your screaming inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Alright look, we both con not deny that she is very attractive, and out of everyone in Nega Nebulus besides Haru you spend the most time with her."

"So?"

"I'm saying the way you tease her sometimes just makes it look like you have a crush in her." When Cody said that the elevator stopped at their floor and opened.

"Well yeah pushing her buttons is fun sometimes..."

"You only call it that to avoid saying that you like teasing her."

"I push everyone's button's man, i do it all of the time, plus this is a serious mission anyways so i wasn't planning on doing anything like that."

"Yeah sure..." Cody said putting his hands behind his head while they just arrived at their door that Bryce was about to open.

"Look i'll admit, i think she's pretty cute, but i don't know if i have a thing for her."

"So your saying that you don't have any romantic feelings towards her?"

"I'm saying if i don't know if have any romantic feelings towards her is the thing."

"Ahhhhh, so your..."

"If your going to say if i have a crush on her then you can just stop right there, were good friends and that's all i want to be, so no i don't have any feelings towards her."

"Nice save."

Bryce just smiled at him and opened the door, he now knows what lye's ahead and what's at stake.

 **Next Day; Just After School; Courtyard**

Bryce was laying against the wall to the entrance of the school, since he only brings a pencil to school he doesn't need to pack anything up. He was waiting for Kuroyukihime so they could begin their way towards Akihabara. After about a few minutes of waiting he saw Kuroyukihime walk out of the school with Taku, but they were whispering to each other, something he could not hear.

"Hey Hime!"

She spun around quickly and saw Bryce standing there, she began to walk towards him and then she waved at Taku to come over which confused Bryce a little.

"Hey Hime, is Taku coming with us?"

"No...well go ahead tell him what you told me."

"What's going on?" Bryce said as he tilted his head to the side giving a confused face.

"A witness last night...said that Carbon Dragon murdered the Purple King..."

"Wait what!" Bryce exclaimed fairly loud, making everyone around them look at them with their own face of confusion.

"Don't be so loud Bryce, look Dragon has taken out two kings i don't particularly like, but he is still two kings closer lo level ten."

"Okay fine, wait how was there a witness! Doesn't he slaughter all potential witnesses?"

"Normally he does but the witness said that he left her alive to describe the rise of the 'Metal King'."

"Wow he's already calling himself a king? he's way too confident."

"Which is why we have to get there now."

"Right."

Bryce and Hime at first walked out of the school so they don't draw attention, but after they were a good distance away they began to ran. Hime noticed a cab and she hailed it, asking is the driver could take them to Akihabara, the driver said he could so he took the money and punched in the coordinates and took off. After what would have been a long walk only took about three to four minutes with a smart taxi cab. Hime had the directions to the building and they were not far, it only took them about another two minutes of walking to find the building, they went in the elevator and they arrived at the dive center.

"I've already reserved a two seated booth for us, we just have to cable link and dive in."

"Wait you want to cable link?"

"It will be much faster." Hime said as they arrives at their booth.

"Well it's just that...you now what i'm not doing that cliche act let's do this."

Hime shook her head and the booth sat in their own seats, Hime attached her end of the cable and gave the other end to Bryce who plugged his end in, then Hime made the call.

"Burst Link." Hime said quietly to avoid any suspicion.

The world turned blue and then they began to dive into the local networks server, when they entered they were in a small room that in front of them were a set of doors. Hime was in her avatar but she had just a regular dress on with a masquerade mast on, while Bryce was in some kind of exo-skin.

"What is that?"

"This thing? Oh it's an old avatar of mine it's from one from those old games, Crysis 3 i think, it's like one of my favorite games of all time." (A/N: Note that Crysis 3 is not one my favorite games but it is one of Bryce's favorite games though, think of it as a little trivia.)

"Right, well it'll look like i've got a bodyguard."

"Right like i'll ever be your bodyguard." Bryce said crossing his arms.

"Whatever..."

"What i was joking."

"I know, you know it's getting to be very easy to tell when your messing with me, plus is was a very bad one."

"Yeah well i'll just step up my game, but for now we have an important mission."

"Your right, well lets enter."

Bryce walked up and opened the doors to find that it looked like just a regular bar but it was full of other players avatars, they all looked rugged and tough, a place where Hime's avatar completely stood out but where Bryce's fit right in. Everyone else was looking her and one of the even attempted to grabbed off her mask but Bryce grabbed the person's wrist and began strangling it.

"Nova stop, we have work to do here."

"Yeah sorry." Bryce threw down the players hand who began to rub it as he grimaced at Bryce.

Bryce and Hime then sat next to each other at the bar table where a dwarf looking man walked up to them.

"How can help ya two?"

"Are you the game master?"

"Yeah i am...what do you need?"

"We hear you have a very decent information network." Bryce said.

"What do you two want?"

"We want to know where Carbon Dragon is, can you help us with that?"

"Sorry little lady but i have had my guys trying to find him and nobody has found him except for that one time that resulted in a failed ambush that we know."

"Huh so people do know about that ambush..."

"Were you two involved in that some way?"

"You can say that...but we want to know what you know about Dragon."

"It's what i just told you, we have know idea where he is?"

"Do you know his next target and strike date?"

"No but we all have a pretty good guess though."

"Let's here it."

"A lot of people are speculating that his next target is the Green or Red King but since she's protected by the Black Legion at the moment people think he's going for the Green King next."

"Do you know the possible strike date?"

"Well who ever this Dragon guy is can attack his target in side of their own legion's territory, so we think he'll strike when the Green King next logs in or around that time, which if we base that off his normal log in rate will be about 4:30 PM tomorrow. That's my best guess as well as everyone else's, that he's gonna strike at somewhere around there."

"So were gonna have to guess this of a hunch huh master?"

"We have to Nova, it's our best shot."

"Wait Nova...like Obsidian Nova, that one guy from the Black Legion?"

"shushhhhh." Bryce said raising his first finger to were his mouth would be.

"Well thank you for gracing me with your presence Worlds End."

"You won't tell?"

"Nah, plus i keep all the secrets that come to this bar table so your fine, now get on out of here."

"Yeah we should get going anyways, thanks for the best info you had on you."

"No problem, see ya later."

Bryce just did a small wave goodbye as he and Hime began to leave and as they entered the doorway she call the command.

"Burst Out."

Just like that they were back in the booth they were in and they both unplugged their cable and headed out quickly.

"So i think that we need a game plan for tomorrow."

"What if he doesn't even show up, or what if he attacks a different king?"

"From the few minutes i fought with him i could tell what type of hunter he is like. He goes after the prey that people want him to go after if it is reasonable, then he strikes at the precise time when he knows his prey gets on, then he strikes and goes in for the kill."

"Well why the Green Grande?"

"Because you and Blue Knight is just suicide so for now you two are probably at the bottom, Neko is protected by use in a sense, so that only leaves the White Cosmos and Green Grande."

"I wish he would go after her..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, so why would he chose Grande?"

"Considering that Dragon is a very close range fighter and that he is very fast, i bet he thinks he can maneuver around Grande's shield. As for Cosmos i hear that she never shows up for the meeting between kings and sends in some guy from her legion, so she is just as mysterious as Dragon is i guess."

"Cosmos has no attacking abilities what so ever, she relies on her stupid guards."

"Well it would make more sense to attack her then but her log in type is so erratic nobody knows when she logs in publicly."

"Right...so do you want to send in a team?"

"Yeah, i think that me and you should be in it, having Haru wouldn't be so bad, oh and Chiyu's little time reversal thing is really helpful."

"So it's decided. Me, you, Haruyuki, and Chiyuri will be the ones ambushing Dragon for one last attempt, and this time we'll win."

Bryce smiled at her and then looked forward as they finally left the building and hailed another cab to take them home. Now they have a game plan and are ready to spring the trap, will it all fail and crumble at the seams or will it prevail and finally Dragon's spree of murders that are bringing him one step closer to achieving Kuroyukihime's dream, Level 10.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter, it took a while to write. Next chapter will be the final chapter of this arc as well as the climax of this arc too. I have also decided, along with my friend CardinalDiggy, that every three arcs will be a little side story so look forward to those. I also can't wait to show you guys the fourth arc of the story, i think you guys are going to like it, *hint* it involves White Cosmos *hint* *hint*. Well anyways guys thats all i have to say, please **review** so that way we can make this a better story, and to also tell me what your thinking of this so far. Anyways guys, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	7. Main OC Characteristics

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Main OC Statistics**

* * *

Hey guys, while working on the next chapter of the story (and planning out the rest of the story), i feel like that i should describe the statistics for Bryce and Cody. Reason: I actually planned to do this, well at least their height's and weight's, during The Foreign Linkers Arc: The Meeting plus i just wanted to get it off my chest. So here we go, hope you guys can get some idea on what they look like and all that. Oh and i will be using Centimeters and Kilograms since that is how the anime does it.

* * *

 **Bryce:**

Height: 180 cm (5 Feet, 10 Inches)

Weight: 63.5 kg (140 Pounds)

Eye Color: Hazel (turns Blue or Green depending on mood and lighting)

Blood Type: AB+

Hobbies: Gaming, Collection, History, Learning languages (Ex. Bryce knows English, German, Japanese, French, Spanish, Swedish, Russian, and Latin. Bryce however rarely speaks these other languages unless he is in the country them speak them in)

Weird Fact(s): Rarely apologizes, Likes to tease some girls even if he has no crush on them

Key Trait(s): Respectful (in his own way), Intelligent (rarely shows it), Kindness

Hairy Style and Color: Short fade, Brownish-Black

Wears Glasses: Has a pair, but he wears contacts

.

.

.

 **Cody:**

Height: 177.5 cm (5 Feet, 8 Inches)

Weight: 55.4 kg (122 Pounds)

Eye Color: Blue (turns Green rarely)

Blood Type: O-

Hobbies: Gaming, Collection, Science, Hang out with friends

Weird Facts: Can never come up with a good comeback, has a strange fascination with Cardinals (A/N: That's right CardinalDiggy i'm talking to you!)

Key Trait(s): Determination, Sociable (Well more than his brother), Kindness

Hair Style and Color: Short Curly Hair, Brown

Wears Glasses: Yes

* * *

There ya go guys, the statistics and some facts about are two main OC's. This was just to give you guys some idea on what Bryce and Cody look like, i would like on having a fan artist that knows what they are doing make designs for them, well for Obsidian Nova and Emerald Cardinal. This little chapter was also to give you guys something while i am working on the newest chapter as well as planning out the story (5 and technically 6 Arcs, including the first two already presented, and 2 Side Stories have already been planned). Well guys hope this can blow you over, and i would like to apologize for the lack of me uploading the chapter, since school just started i kinda had to focus all of my attention on that. Well guys that's all from me, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	8. Kingslayer Arc: Last Chance

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **The Kingslayer Arc: Last Chance**

* * *

The day has arrived, the chance that Bryce and Kuroyukihime have been waiting for, the day to finally see if they can defeat Carbon Dragon or if they will fail. They have already chosen the four men strike team to attack Dragon. Now all they have to do is assemble and fight this enemy head on or fail trying.

* * *

 **School Courtyard; Just After School**

School has just ended as Bryce and Hime already were outside waiting for Haru and Chiyu to inform them on the situation and their plan.

"Just how long will it be?"

"Just wait a little Bryce, i sent them the message not too long ago so they shouldn't be here that fast."

"Sorry i am just a little anxious, i mean we we fail Dragon could move across the accelerated world unchecked."

"I know that, just trust me."

"I already do."

After those words were said Haru and Chiyu walked out of the school, Bryce waved for them and they walked over towards them.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"Sorry Chiyu but we have to cut the hellos short today."

"He's right we have a plan in place to take out Dragon once and for all."

"Not guaranteed." Bryce butted in.

"So what's this plan of yours senpai?"

"Well firstly we have our strike team already assembled, us and you two."

"Wait why us?" Haru and Chiyu said in unison.

"Because Haru can easily provide air support as long as he follows our strategy and Chiyu can heal us as well as possibly restore our special move gauge."

"Why not Taku or Cody, they're a lot stronger than me..."

"Because Cody does not like using his aviation ability and neither have the support prowess that you have, plus that bell can do some great blunt damage." (A/N: And to give you some more screen time side-character version of Chiyu)

"Now that you know that your apart of the strike team we can tell you the strategy on the way there."

"Wait are we striking now?"

"Yes, 4:30 to be more precise, so we'll probably kill the time by stopping at an outdoor cafe."

"But shouldn't we change first?"

"Nope! We are a fireteam ready for the strike!"

"Oh and before i forget everyone log off the global net until 4:29, the you can get on."

Everyone then opened up their network connection screens and disconnected from the global net as told. Then they began to leave the school following Hime, and after walking for a few minutes they stopped at a bus stop and after another few more minutes a bus pulled up and the climbed on, they were driving into the heart of Green Legion territory. After about fifteen minutes of riding they stopped at a intersection and then got off, nearby was a cafe so they decided to kill the time there. When they sat down they ordered drinks with Hime ordering tea, Bryce and Chiyu just getting water, and Haru getting a milkshake which was then proceeded by a scolding from Hime.

"Here, everyone cable link." Bryce said suddenly.

"Why?" Hary and Chiyu asked.

"Because it will keep our conversation hidden duh."

Bryce then pulled out three cables, all of them a meter long, and handed them out to everyone. After they all cable linked Hime began to discuss the strategy.

"Let's get right into it, me and Bryce will be the close range fighters taking Dragon head on, Haruyuki i want you to be flying circles on the air so that Dragon can't hit you but also to deny him of escape, and finally Chiyuri we need you to stay in the back to avoid any immediate damage and if he does get close to you, swing your bell as hard as you can at him." Haru and Chiyu nodded, signifying that they understood.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing my friends nothing, we still have about an hour left to kill to just read or play something in a new tab."

They did just that, Hime and Chiyu were reading while Bryce and Haru were playing a RTS Wargame against each other and Bryce was winning since that is his second favorite type of gaming. Just like that it was 4:29 and since Hime was keeping track of time she noticed it as soon as it hit.

"Everyone connect to the global net." Then everyone stopped what they were doing and began to connect and within thirty seconds they had.

"Alright guys as soon as it hits 4:30 Hime is going to call out the command got it?"

"Got it." Then just like that it hit 4:30, show time.

"Unlimited Burst!"

Just then the whole world around them began to shatter and after a few seconds of that they were in a small courtyard in a very dull and metallic looking city.

"Ahhhhh man its the Dark City Stage, why do i always get this one."

"No time for complaining we need to set up."

Nova, Lotus, Bell, and Crow then run down across the city for a few minutes until they saw a open area where it was nothing but sand, dirt, and some hills.

"There we can set up there, plus it is the direct path towards to the Green Legion main base, so Grande most likely will be going threw here." They then went prone waiting in the dirt to just waiting for Dragon and Grande. After about half an hour in the Accelerated World nobody appeared, they all began to think that they had miscalculated.

"Damn it where are they, i thought our calculations were spot on!"

"Calm down Nova, our information was most likely off from the beginning."

"I know that, i just wanted to take this guy down for good."

"We all do, but clearly our information was off, i think that we need to retre..." Just as Lotus was about to stand up Nova pulled her back down again.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ssshhhhh, look over there."

As he said that and pulled Lotus back down they saw two green avatars walking out between the two dunes to their right and just after them Green Grande stepped out along side another guard behind him.

"He actually showed up..."

"Yeah i know, now we just have to wait for a bit."

Grande and his guards by this point were in the middle of the opening of the dunes.

"My king we are near our base, once we reach it you should be safe." Grande just nodded in response.

"Just as silent as always right guys?" One of the guards said.

Then all of them, except Grande, laughed at the statement for bit. Then they fell silent, Grande looked at his men and suddenly green beams came from the areas they were at, Grande then readied himself. Just then a flash of silver hit his shield and then landed in front of Grande with dust flying in the air. When the dust settled none other than Dragon was standing there readied for the fight.

"Wait he already is here?!"

"He must have been waiting like we were, come on guys!"

Nova, Lotus, Crow, and Bell slide down the dune towards the battle, where Dragon had already got in a few strikes into Grande shield, and as Dragon stepped back again the four man team stepped between the two fighters.

"Wha-... damn it, its you guys again, why do you always have to intervene!"

"Green King, i know that you probably don't trust us what so ever, but we are trying to help, please leave the area now!" Nova said standing between the two.

Grande just stood there, after a few seconds of thought he said something quietly.

"You awe me in return."

"Fine just go!"

Grande shook his head and ran away, well the fastest he could.

"Damn it my prize, i will not let you get away!"

Dragon then sped quickly at the retreating Green King but before he could Crow summoned his wings.

"I don't think so!" Crow then flew in the air, spun around, and kicked Dragon on the chest sending him back far enough away so Grande could escape, taking about 6% damage.

"Damn it, you let another get away!"

"That's all you think of us kings, as prey! Well guess what now Dragon, your our prey now!" Lotus swung her sword put and pointed at Dragon, Dragon then readied himself.

 **Nega Nebulus vs. Carbon Dragon**

Nova then unsheathed his wrist blades and was about to strike at Dragon but before he could Dragon called out the first strike.

"Dragon's Judgement!"

Dragon then gained speed very quickly, as he hit approached Nova, Nova blocked the strike but Dragon continued and he attempted to strike Crow who flew up in the air. Dragon the leaped in the air but Crow prepared for this and he flew in far circles where Dragon could not hit him. Then he allowed gravity to let him fall and he was about to hit Bell but she dodged backwards and kept jumping back to an area where she could not be hit. Then the only ones left on the ground was Nova and Lotus who already where in defensive stance and then Dragon assaulted them. Dragon attacked them with everything he had, but Lotus and Nova still blocked most of his attacks, after the combatants stopped kicking, punching, and swinging their blades Dragon took no damage, Lotus lost 5% and Nova 9%.

Dragon the slide back to where he was prior to his assault leaving his special move gauge empty. Nova and Lotus looked at each other and nodded, Nova then retracted his blades and then summoned a larger blade on his right arm and Lotus brought out both of her swords. They then charged at Dragon as fast as he did, and then they swung their blades at him slashing and piercing him swiftly. Dragon only blocked a few of their hits and had large slash and pierce wounds in him, leaving him with only 36% percent health.

"Damn it, damn you all to hell!" Dragon then attempted to retreat and he ran quickly-ish away from the battlefield bit Crow swooped in and kicked him back towards the field, dealing another 5% damage.

"Our fight isn't over yet!" Dragon just laid down on his back silent.

"See Dragon, you lack one thing, teamwork and allies. Without them you will fall, it is here you will meet your demise and repent for all the ensuing chaos that follows!" Lotus said moving towards Dragon, who was still silent

"Hahahahaha..." Dragon laughed

"What's so funny hm?"

"Those words...should be sent right back at ya."

"What do you me-..."

"Dragon Apocalypse!"

Dragon then glowed red suddenly shot up in the air just above Crow, who was shocked as he attempted to flee. He then spun in a circle and kicked Crow in the head dealing 90% damage and when he landed on the ground took another 5% damage. Then he shot towards Bell and he drove his fist into her abdomen dealing a astonishing 88% damage as she fell to the ground on her stomach. He swiftly rushed towards Nova and kicked him in the chest sending flying towards the dune wall dealing 89% damage to him. Then he turned towards Lotus and swiftly hammer armed her terminate swords and they shattered, then he kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. She then fell onto her face, with only 3% of her health remaining. Dragon the returned to his normal coloring and turned around to Lotus and then stood over her. This all transpired less than fifteen seconds.

"You know, this is pathetic. I will admit, i had to use a very dark incarnate move to defeat all of you, but even so you should have had enough time to react Lotus and hit me with your own incarnate move. And to think i had a modicum of respect for you guys, but i guess that was all thrown out the window, now its time for you to say goodbye Lotus forever!" Dragon was about to punch down on Lotus' until...

"Citron Call!" The area was surrounded in the chiming of a bell and bright green sparkles shimmered on everyone's body and everyone was restored of their health, even Dragon's. Lotus regained her terminate swords, Crow recovered his wings, and Nova had his wrist blades back.

"Shit... Carbon Hammer!" Dragon panicked as he tried to finish off Lotus once and for all.

"Don't you touch her!"

Nova than ran and Dragon at speeds he had never reached before. He kicked him in the side sending him away from Lotus, he then began spinning around slashing him and piercing his chest and slicing off his arms and legs. This movement was so fast that Dragon could not react.

 _"This...is...impossible. He is moving so fast that i cant counteract him, and i don't think he realizes it, but he is using the incarnate system."_ Dragon thought to himself as he was being relentlessly assaulted by Nova and his blades. Nova had dealt 85% damage to him

Nova then slashed a X into Dragon's chest and then kicked him far enough.

"Vex Spear!"

As Nova's wrist blade turned black with a grey outlining, he then jumped towards at Dragon with his right hand cocked back as he thrust it forward Lotus suddenly appeared next him with her sword forward at Dragon not looking a Nova, who was now looking at her.

 _"I don't know why, but it was at this moment, that i realized my true feelings..."_ Nova thought to himself. (A/N: To those wondering yes this thought is more or less omniscient, which means he is saying this in the future kinda)

Lotus then past Nova and then she pierced his abdomen and landed against the wall dealing 13% damage to him. Nova then retracted his wrist blades and Vex Spear and she slid on the ground to stop himself, just stopping near Lotus and Dragon.

"Now that you have no limbs and you are in my blade, what are your final words Dragon!"

Dragon was silent he didn't say a word, but then he looked up slowly at them.

"I...curse you and your legion to oblivion and the sudden demise of you and your time here...as for me it has been a ride..." Then suddenly, with out any remorse, she sliced of his head, then streams of DNA and data floated to the air and then blurred the sky for a little bit.

"S-senpai is it all over?" Crow and Bell had walked up to the scene.

"I fear not, because of what he has done, two legions are in chaos and three others are in panic of a coup."

"I see, so that means-..."

"That is correct Silver Crow, we have taken out the primary threat but the aftermath still remains."

"What do we do now guys?"

"I think that we should head towards the nearest leave point, what do you say Lotus?"

"Yes that should be our next course of action, come on everyone, lets return home."

With those words the Nega Nebulus strike team headed towards the nearest leave point, as well as ending one of the greatest crises to strike the Accelerated World, two kings were lost and another two nearly died but in the end the Black Legion prevailed and now the Accelerated World can experience a small time of piece but the aftermath still ensues.

 **Real World**

Just as they had left, they were back at the moment just as they accelerated in the cafe. Where the world turned from a psychedelic blue to the regular color plane.

"Ahhhhhh..." Everyone sighed in relief pulling out the cables.

"We finally got him."

"Yeah its finally over."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we go home, our mission is complete after all."

"Senpai what about you?"

"Returning to our homes wold be the best option at this point, its like Bryce said with our mission complete there's no point being here."

"So...who's going to pay for the drinks?"

"I will, i had planned on doing so anyways."

After a few minutes the waitress gave them the bill and Bryce had singed off on it and paid in full, even a generous tip. After finishing off the remainder of their drinks they all walked over to the bus stop, and like it was fate, the bus pulled up almost as soon as they walked up. They entered and paid their bus fee and took the bus home, since most of the group lived in the same building they decided to walk over there together and then Hime would take her leave. After about 10 minutes of riding the bus stopped at the closest stop near the apartment complex, and what they discussed they all did just that and Hime walked herself back to her home, which she never liked doing. When Bryce, Haru, and Chiyu entered the elevator it was only a short ride to Bryce's floor and when it reached the fourth floor he stepped out and gave his goodbyes. Bryce them walked to his home and he entered the access key and entered in.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Bryce honey, where were you for the past hour and a half

"Sorry mom, i went out with a few friends, why did i miss something?"

"No i was just curious what happened to you."

"All right, is Cody home?"

"Yes he's in your guys' room."

"Thanks mom." Bryce the walked into the hallway and opened the door to their room to find Cody playing on an old Xbox One they had collected.

"Hey bro."

"Hey man, where were you, after school i looked for you in the courtyard where we all normally meet up but you guys weren't there?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Me, Haru, Hime, and Chiyu went out to take care of Dragon."

"Really and you didn't take me?"

"Yeah we thought that-"

"We?"

"Yeah, this was all planned out by me and Hime of course, it didn't just come out the blue."

"Ah, so let me guess he got away."

"No we got him."

"Really, tell me the details."

"We were kickin' his ass at first but then he had this incarnate that nearly took us out, then Chiyu used her special move and then i just started to go very fast and then..."

"Then what?"

"Then...we defeated him, yeah."

"Really, that's all that happened?"

"Well..."

"Come on your hiding something just tell me."

"Fine fine, I've come to terms with my feelings."

"Feelings about what?"

"My feelings for Hime."

"Who's the one aiming high now?" Cody chuckled as he continued play the game.

"Yeah i know, i know, but at least i can admit it."

"Whatever."

After that they both started to laugh a little bit, this time mostly at each other though. But now its finally over, Dragon has been defeated and is now gone from the accelerated world for good, but now with Dragon gone the accelerated world will be in chaos in the aftermath. But now the world is afraid and with the world in shock, now knowing that the Black King slayed Carbon Dragon, a certain legion is in fear that the Black Legion will seize the opportunity and are so afraid, that they have sent in a team to infiltrate and eliminate the Black King and her legion

 **Next Time: Infiltrators Arc**

* * *

Hey guys finally the chapter is out, sorry for the long wait but with school starting and me being in JROTC really to the time out of me, so the fan fic will be slowing in updates for a while but will be continued so that. So in summary of this arc, despite how it seemingly ended this arc and its events will have a residual shock waves through out the story on how important it was. I should also say that the next arc will really only have two chapters, maybe three. Well guys that's it hope you enjoyed the arc and i cant wait for you to see the next one, like always Loyal Guardian signing off!


	9. Infiltrators Arc: Infiltration

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Infiltrators Arc: Infiltration**

* * *

It was only a few days ago that Carbon Dragon was slain from the accelerated world for good by the hands of the black legion. The event, now known as the Dragon Incident, was finally over but the lasting effects will be devastating. The yellow and purple legions are in chaos without a proper king to lead them and power struggles have ensued. Not only that but the blue and green legions are in panic, the red legion is also in a panic like state since the red king was nearly slayed herself. It is due to this that, even though they have significantly fewer numbers, the black legion is considered to be in the highest position after the incident and a certain legion is in fear that they will strike.

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

 **Kings Chamber; Blue Legion; Accelerated World**

It is here, in the blue legions keep, that the blue king is meeting with his most closest adviser to discuss a plan to begin an infiltration of the black legion.

"My king, surely we can find a way to avoid such a thing."

"I'm sorry adviser but my decision is final."

"But we must surely find a way to avoid such drastic measures, this is in direct violation of the non aggression treaty!"

"The black king, as far as i'm concerned, is no long a member of the kings of pure colors therefor i have full right to initiate this operation."

"While you are technically right, the black king is still a level nine and can crush anyone that we through at her. Not only that but she now has this Nova fellow who can even go toe to toe with a king, and he's only a level 8!"

"That's why i have selected a certain team of individuals that can take him on if they follow certain steps of course."

"Then who are these 'select' individuals if i may ask."

"Fine, step right on in."

"Wait they're here?!"

The door to the chamber slowly opened to find three people standing there with their shadows entering into the room. When the chamber doors were fully opened the three shadows stepped forward an as they entered the breach into the room the doors began to close once again. By the time the doors closed the three people were now standing in front of the blue king and his adviser.

"Adviser i'd like you to meet the three-man team that will infiltrate the black legion, men introduce yourselves!"

"Sapphire Hoplite reporting sir!" Said the one to the left who looked like an ancient spartan hoplite armed with a large spear on his back.

"Iris Revolution sir!" Spoke the one in the middle with a female voice, she looked like a french musketeer armed with a rapier on her side.

"Zaffre Samurai reporting in!" The one on the right said, he looked like and edo period samurai with a large katana on his right side, he was also the first opponent Bryce faced in Japan.

"My king, this is a well put together team but Nova easily defeated Zaffre without breaking a sweat." Samurai grunted and clenched his fist in response.

"That is true, but i have chosen him for the fact that he has the lust for revenge and the desire to restore his honor." The advser looked at the team and then the king before speaking once again.

"I know that i can't make you change your mind once you have set it to a fixated cause, but in my opinion this is not only wrong but will end in failure."

"Do you doubt your king adviser?"

"Of course not, i was merely expressing my opinion on that matter. Now if you will excuse me i should take my leave, as my counseling is apparently no longer needed."

The adviser opened the doors to the chamber and exited without saying a word and after he left the doors slammed back loudly.

"My king don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"A little i will admit, but he needed to be put in his place for the time being. Now then let me explain why i choose you three for this."

He directed them over to a large round table in the room and pulled up a playback video of the final moments of the fight between Dragon and Nega Nebulus that began to play.

"As you can see this video shows the climax of the battle between Carbon Dragon and Nega Nebulus."

"How exactly did we obtain this video if you do not mind me by asking?"

"The source of which would like to remain classified."

"Understood."

"Now as you can see Obsidian Nova was able to defeat Dragon with power that you three will have to over come."

"Wait we?! My king, with respect, from what we are seeing he would have very well easily defeated Dragon if he did not back off and allowed the black king to sweep in for the kill. If this guy has just enough strength to defeat a level nine what makes you think that we can do such a feat!"

"I understand that Hoplite, but you three are also level eight burst linkers like him, it is due to the fact that sheer numbers will defeat him which will pave the way for you to conquer the final objective: the black king!"

Just then the blue king swiped his hand to the right and the video turned off and he began to walk out off the room as he directed the team towards the doorway.

"So blue king, what should happen if we encounter the other members of the black legion?"

"In the situation does rise try to avoid at all costs, stealth is important, just remember that you must defeat Obsidian Nova and capture the black king and bring her to me."

"Wait you want us to drag them to the unlimited field, battle them, then bring a weakened black king to our base before Nova has the chance to recover?"

"That is the plan in layman terms yes."

"Excuse me for stepping out off line my king but how exactly are we going to accomplish such a feat?"

"Oh don't worry i'll explain it soon...very soon."

 **Next Day; Unlimited Field**

It was here that Carbon Dragon meet his fate in the unlimited field by the hands of the black legion, but at this moment the two burst linkers that did the finishing moves against Dragon are now in the middle of what appears to be a training session.

 _"CRASH!"_

One of the large boulders in the wasteland stage was just cleanly cut in half by a very powerful sword. After the dust was blown away the one and only Black Lotus stood there. She then turned towards the other figure who was leaning against a nearby boulder.

"Why are you just leaning back Nova? I brought you here to amplify your sword precision strength."

"Yeah but what's the point in that Hime? You've seen my close quarters strength so why do i need to focus on that?"

"How many times do i have to tell you to not to refer to each other by real names here. And i want you do do this because future threats we are going to face are stronger than Dragon believe it or not."

Nova just unsheathed his wrist blade and propped himself off the giant rock and then he raised his arm up in the air and swiftly swiped it downwards.

 _"CRACK...CRASH!"_

"Well tell that to the what's left of that boulder." Nova said as he turned around and pointed at it over his shoulder.

"But can you do it against a building...like that one!" She stated as she charged up her swords and then swung them forward at the large nearby building and after a few second delay the hit made contact.

 _"BOOM!"_ As the building collapsed.

"Just stop, why in the hell are we doing this anyways, what about the others in the legion? They need just as much training as i do!"

"I already have. Haruyuki, Takumu, Chiyuri, and even Cody."

"Hypocrite..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Well if that's the case then why are you training me i mean, i am clearly ready to take on any threat that comes our way!"

"What happen's if a legion declares war on us then?"

"Please like that's going to happen, i mean the treaty clearly states-"

"Then you have not been keeping up with the current events here."

"What are ya talkin' about."

"After the Dragon Incident two kings were slayed and another nearly slain. The yellow and purple legions are literally in a state of civil war and the other remaining legions are in debate on who to give the kingship to or even who gains such territory."

"So?"

"It means that the treaty is starting to fall apart at the seems."

"Isn't that what we want though?"

"It is, but say if a legion like Leonids or Great Wall declare a open conflict and we are dragged into it then we will be overwhelmed numerically."

"Then it's simple, take the head off the snake and done."

"It's not that simple we can't just-!" Lotus was saying before she was interrupted from a voice in the sky.

"Guys...guys!"

The two looked up at a figure in the sky and when it got closer it was beginning to look green.

"Cardinal?"

"Guys!" Emerald Cardinal said as he landed on his feet putting away his wings.

"Wow that's a first bro, using your wings outside of combat?"

"Right now is not the time man."

"Cardinal what's the problem, and how were you able to log in and find us in the right time frame?"

"When i was told that Pile was attacked i had to-"

"Wait Cyan Pile was attacked?!"

"He was probably challenged then big deal."

"Yeah if this was outside of the school."

"What do you mean bro?"

"Pile was attacked while still connected to the school net."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, and since i noticed the this is around the same time that Lotus trained the rest of us i logged in and to find you faster i had to pull out my wings."

"Wow man, look at you using your brain and junk."

"Shut up!"

"Quite you two now is not the time, look classes are almost over anyways we should head to the nearest leave point and meet up with Pile if we can."

"I think that it's possible, come on this way."

The three headed towards the nearest leave point quickly and on their way there, they had no idea that they were actually being watched by two figures from a far away ridge.

"Primary targets leaving the unlimited neutral field."

"Copy that Samurai was challenging Cyan Pile a wise and necessary idea?"

"Don't worry Iris, it is all going as planned."

"Really? Because the blue king gave us certain and specific instructions and a attack on one of the black legion members was not one there."

"I might of changed the original plan slightly, but have no fear, it was hitting two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For one we taught a lesson to Cyan Pile for leaving our legion and it brings a little psychological warfare into the mix."

"What?! Samurai i'm pretty sure that is going to piss them off even further."

"Just trust me! This is one step closer to fulfilling my, i mean our, revenge."

" _Humph_...i think that a red cloud is blocking your mind."

"As a samurai i would never allow such a thing to happen."

"Really?"

"Yes i am positive."

"...Fine, but if this op blows up in our faces it's your fault." She said getting in his face pointing at him."

"Whatever you say."

 **Real World; Umesato Junior High; Last Period**

The bell was about to ring and the lesson was already over and the students were silently talking to each other. Then two students in the back who were in what seemed like a trance for a few seconds broke out of it sitting up suddenly.

"You good Hime?"

"Yeah."

"Good now we just have to wait for the bell to rin-" Bryce was suddenly interrupted by the final bell. "Speak of the devil, come on let's go."

"Right."

The two grabbed their things and exited the classroom and headed towards the courtyard where they would meet Cody and Taku. On the way there they saw Haru and Hime grabbed him by the shoulder as they were passing by.

"Kuoryukihime-senpai what are you doing?"

"Takumu says he was attacked by a burst linker while he was still connected to the school net." Hime whispered into his ear.

"No way." He whispered back.

"Yeah were on our way to meet him."

It took them a good minute or two to get too the school courtyard and when they turned towards the direction where they would always meet up sure enough there was Cody and Taku standing there talking until they noticed them and waved at them.

"Hey Taku is it true that you were attacked by a random burst linker in school."

"Yeah it's true."

"Did you catch a glimpse at the attackers name Takumu?"

"Yeah and it shocked me a lot when i saw the name."

"Well who was it?"

"Zaffre Samurai."

"What?! The first opponent that i faced in Japan."

"Yeah him."

"How did he attack you while you were still on school grounds?"

"Could he have used the same trick Taku used to come and get you senpai?"

"Impossible a server update should have nullified that. But i want to know the detail about the fight, what exactly happened?"

"Well..."

 **One Hour Earlier**

 _"I was on my way to last period until i suddenly was challenged by some burst linker."_

"What a challenge on school grounds? Could it be one of the guys?"

The world was assembling and it finally loaded the chaos stage. After the process a large figure appeared with a pike launcher on his right arm, Cyan Pile. Then across the open field surrounded by demonic looking building was a blue samurai slowly walking towards Pile.

"Zaffre Samurai...wait a second that's they guy Bryce faced when he first got here, how and why is challenging me here and now?"

When Samurai stopped he was only about fifteen meters away from Pile.

"Hehehehe..." Samurai began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that i was able to find out where you go to school and that i was able to challenge you."

"Why challenge me? Isn't Obsidian Nova the one who utterly dominated you or even Bla-."

"Don't mention that vile battle, it tainted my reputation and honor as a burst linker."

"Well don't underestimate me just because i am four levels below you."

"Oh don't worry this fight will be over quick." Samurai then was about to unsheathe his katana.

"I don't think so!" Pile then aimed his weapon at Samurai and fired it and as the spike was about to reach Samurai he swiftly moved out of the way and quickly unsheathed his sword, even fast than when Nova unsheathes his built in wrist blades.

As the spike was going across the field Samurai was already on its right side. Then his sword began to glow blue and he slashed down on the spike, cleanly cutting through it, shocking Pile. As Pile reacted the spike, which no longer had a point, Samurai swiftly appeared to Pile's right and he slashed his sword as he stopped just behind Pile.

"Ahhh!" Pile's right arm that held the spike launcher came cleanly off.

Samurai quickly turned the sword around to where the blade was now on the outside of him and he grabbed the end of it and stabbed Pile through the middle of the chest without even looking. Pile's chest shot out with the sword still in him as he made a grunt sound with when the sword went threw him and when it was quickly retracted, dealing massive amounts of damage.

"Before you ask i have no interest in finding out your real identities...yet. But i want you to send a message to the black king and Nova, that were coming for them."

"What do you mean 'were'?" Pile asked painfully on with his knees on the ground.

"Find out yourself." Samurai said just before he cleanly cut off Pile's head.

 _"After that the battle ended and i quickly checked the matching list, i saw him on there but literally a second later it vanished. I check the window next to me which had the school courtyard outside, but saw nobody."_

 **Present**

"Wonderful now the blue legion knows where we go to school, verdammten blauen Schweine."

"What?"

"Sorry, sometimes when i get pissed a little i cuss in other languages."

"Well what did you say?"

"You don't want to know Hime."

"Actually i think only he knows."

"What proof do you have, he said their coming after us, and he's apart of the blue legion hmmm?"

"If that's the case and they did find us we all would have been simultaneously attacked, i think he did that to just send the message."

"If that's the case what do we do Hime?" Bryce said crossing his arms.

"If what we all heard was true, and i have no doubt that it is, this is a clear declaration of war by the blue legion. So first we deal with this 'were' if it's not the blue legion individually then we go from there."

"I got no objections, what about you bro?"

"Same here."

"I think it's a good enough plan, what about you Taku?"

"If we find out it really is the entire blue legion we should just avoid all combat with them, but if it is just an isolated group or team then we have the black king and Nova on our side. Not only that but we have a healer and two flying avatars, so i think we can handle that."

"Then it's settled, me and Bryce will deal with this tomorrow."

"Ah come on you two see the most action!"

"I know that Cody, but if they see all of in wait they won't strike, if it's just the two of us then the chances of an attack on us are even higher."

"I don't know master putting yourself in harms way? Doesn't that sound a little dangerous."

"It will be fine, i am a king after all, plus we got our own little mini-king slayer here." She said putting a hand on Bryce's back, with a lot of force.

"Ow...but thanks for the compliment i guess."

"See we both can handle ourselves."

"Fine, you two can easily handle yourselves in a fight so why should i be worried."

"Exactly, so what do we do now Hime?"

"We go home and wait." She said beginning to walk away. "Goodbye Haruyuki and everyone."

"I like how she addresses only him, must suck for you huh Bry-" Cody was mocking before he was punched very hard in the shoulder by Bryce. "Ow man that really hurt."

"Shouldn't go blabbing your mouth you plebe." Bryce said crossing his arms.

"Anyways we should start going home too."

"Yeah, come on bro."

"Right behind ya, see ya later guys!"

"See ya! I guess i should also start walking home to Taku, want me to walk home with you?"

"Nah i'll wait for Chiyu and tell her everything, plus i'll just disconnect from the global net."

"Okay then see you later."

"See you later Haru." Taku said as they waved goodbye. _"One thought in my mind is how on earth did he get the knowledge of where our school is located?"_

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here it is and i hope all of you really enjoyed it cause it took some 3 days to type this despite it only being a sum of (3450) words. There is not much to say to any of you except to please **Review and PM me** if you have any questions. Like always guys Loyal Guardian signing off!


	10. Infiltrators Arc: Confrontaion

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Infiltrators Arc: Confrontation**

* * *

The first powder keg of the accelerated world post-Dragon Incident seems to be on the verge of being ignited. The blue legion has done the closest thing of declaring war without the spark being ignited against the black legion. However the black legion is very calm and collective when it comes to these things, despite a unprovoked attack on one of their members, and their top two members as well as the targets are about to deal with this crisis.

* * *

 **Next Day; Afternoon**

It was only yesterday that Taku was attacked by a member of the blue legion, Zaffre Samurai, with a sword of war as a message. Now Bryce and Hime have decided to deal with this crisis by themselves since they are the ones seemingly targeted. It was later in the afternoon outside of school where Bryce was waiting outside leaning against a wall with his arms crossed waiting for Hime to arrive with the battle plan.

"Wow i guess it really does take this long for a girl to get her hair ready." Bryce openly mocked before getting of the wall.

"Don't you stereotype me?"

"Ho- crap! You honestly scared the living hell out of me Hime."

"Sorry about that."

"Right. Where were you anyways?"

"I am the Student Council Vice-President after all so unlike you i have to stay after school."

"Oh yeah i forgot about that."

"Anyways i was able to have Takumu contact-, actually we should talk about this privately to avoid eavesdroppers." She said pulling out a long cable.

"Yeah that probably be best." Bryce said grabbing the cable and plugging it in into his neuro-linker.

"Okay so like i was saying i was able to have Takumu contact someone he knows within the blue legion."

"For what exactly?"

"To have his contact tell Samurai and 'them' to meet here." She the grabbed his arm to stop him from walking any further to a open mall courtyard.

"Wait were meeting them in IRL!"

"Of course not you idiot, this mall is very big, so the likelihood of them finding us are pretty slim. Did you remember to stay disconnected from the global net?"

"Yes i remembered to stay disconnected..."

"Good, now we can finally uncable-link and start heading inside the mall, there we will reconnect to the global net and go inside the unlimited field."

"Got it."

They unplugged the cables they had and Bryce gave his end back to Hime and they walked inside. After stepping inside they both went towards one of the food centers and after about a minute or two of talking they sat down.

"Thanks Hime but i want to take the wheel from here."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a chance of you actually losing, and neither do i nor does the rest of the legion want."

"But Bryce if they only see you-"

"Trust me i got this."

"If you die though-"

"I said i got this Hime so allow me, your subordinate, to guard you."

"I think it would be a better idea for us to go in at the same-"

"Unlimited Burst!"

Bryce went in before Hime could finish her sentence and allow her to have the time to react to call her command, he wanted to brave this alone to show this group what it means to mess with the black legion.

 **Accelerated World; Unlimited Field; Purgatory Stage**

When Nova entered the unlimited field he looked down at his hands and clenched them in fists. He looked up and suddenly ran at very fast speeds towards the courtyard and arrived in only about thirty seconds. He was already in the open courtyard as he began to look around to find the Leonids team. Suddenly he heard a blade being sharpened and swiftly turned around to find who it was. It was Zaffre Samurai sharpening his blade while looking down at Nova. Samurai then began to motion to his right and left, just then Iris Revolution and Sapphire Hoplite stepped out from the shadows weapons already drawn.

"Wow ain't this a nice welcoming party."

"Where is the black king?"

"Hey your that samurai dude i beat up when i first arrived, hows it been?"

"Silence, i asked you a question!"

"Huh? Oh yeah that. Sorry but she won't be joining us this evening." Nova said acting like he was picking something out of his nonexistent ear.

"She's on the matching list so why won't she come?"

"Sorry musketeer but like i said she won't be joining us today. Plus i kinda came here without her permission."

"You disobeyed you legion master?!"

"Calm down Leonidas i didn't disobey her, i just came here in my own free will without her designated approval."

"Quiet the both of you, he is obviously stalling us!"

"Good eye there jack, but it is a little too late...I've already pinpointed your openings."

Just then Nova teleported behind Revolution and sliced off her left arm. He quickly went towards Hoplite and cut his spear in half with precision. Next he went above Samurai and was about to put his blade through the top of his head, but Samurai reacted in time and blocked the attack, which made Nova teleport back to his original position.

"Damn it, he caught us off guard!"

"That's why a great samurai never lets down his guard. I've made that mistake once and i shan't do it again!"

"What's up with you obsession with samurais? And really dude 'shan't'?"

"Don't judge how i use my word play!"

Samurai leaped from his position struck Nova faster than he predicted. Nova was able to block the attack but suddenly Revolution came from behind him with her sword and he focused one his blades on her now having to stop two pressures. Then Hoplite came at him with a short sword and without any blades to block it he jumped in the air making the three forces hit each other.

"I am not gonna lie, i thought this would be easier, but i was dead wrong on that. I should have known that facing three fellow level eights would be a challenge."

"Hear that boss he actually thought we were weak!"

"Oh i wasn't saying you were weak, all i said was that i really did underestimate my situation. But all said and done, this is where the real fight begins!" Nova said as he unsheathed both of his wrist blades.

 **Leonids Team vs. Obsidian Nova**

The four fighters just stared each other down for a good few seconds before Hoplite took action. He leaped at Nova and they clashed blades igniting sparks on impact, then Revolution suddenly appeared to Nova's left he he disengaged on of his blades and turned it into its scythe form and blocked her sword just as it was coming down.

"Now look who has an opening!" Samurai said as he leaped in the air above Nova.

"Ha, still you guys!"

Nova then swiftly shifted his body to the right and quickly changed hi left handed scythe to his normal blade. In that process he slashed the abdomen of Hoplite dealing large amounts of damage making him fall to the ground as Revolution fell forwards, then Samurai fell on her. Nova in the mean just took a few steps backwards.

"Wow, despite your ability to outnumber me, you people just can't touch me now can you?"

"Just watch me!"

Samurai at seemingly the speed of sound appeared in front of Nova and quickly pierced his lower abdomen.

"Samurai what are you doing!"

"Yeah man, Blue Knight told us not to use our incarnate moves unless they use theirs!"

 _"So he did use an incarnate move, how pity..."_

"Our master's orders will be completed one way or another and my revenge will be mine!"

"Sorry there pal but... I've got a wish too, and that's fighting alongside my master till the very end."

"Why won't you just die?!"

Samurai punched Nova in his red orb cracking it up and sending him flying off his sword.

"Come on men this is our chance!"

Hoplite and Iris looked at each other then looked back and got up and stood next to Samurai with their blades out.

"So what do we do now boss?"

"Your special move gauges all charged up?"

"You got it."

"Same here."

"Great. Now let's combine all of our attacks into one to ensure our victory!"

"Before you do so i have one request..."

"Fine as a samurai i will allow one such."

"If i am able to win, you must stop attacking us and leave the black legion alone."

"Okay fine and if we win?"

"As many times it takes you, every time i revive you may slay me until my points run dry, and i won't fight back."

"Samurai he is obviously-"

"Deal!"

"But sir!"

"Come on let's finish this imbecile once and for all! Now call out you special moves!"

"R-right!" They both said.

"Shoguns Wrath!"

"Thermopylae's Javelin!'

"Revolutionary Guillotine!"

All three swords glowed in a brilliant blue and all of them rushed at Nova. As they were about to make contact Nova's orb, what remains of it, gleamed.

"Hehe...Void Switch!"

A sudden gravitational bubble appeared around Nova stopping the three powerful attacks just in the nick of time.

"He had his special move gauge full the whole time!

"This is why we shouldn't rush into things Samurai!"

"She's totally right boss!"

"You three done bickering yet? Cause I've got a special present from the black legion signed by yours truly."

The bubble pulsated sending the three would-be attackers back far enough where they were out of range. Then Nova stood up inside the bubble much to Samurai's dismay. Suddenly the bubble collapsed in on itself, then he stuck out both of his hands and they began to glow.

"And it says next time you mess with our legion prepare to face the consequences!"

Then a large beam of brilliant black-white light shot from his hands directly hitting the Leonids team.

"Holy crap!"

"Ahhhhh!"

After the beams blast a very large dust cloud appeared to where everyone in the surrounding area could see it. From inside the dust cloud two bright beams of blue shot up to the sky. Seemingly that gathered a very large amount of spectators over to where the fight was going on and the roofs were lined up with burst linkers.

"Wow must of drawn a crowd, oh well they really didn't miss much." Just as Nova was about to make his way to the nearest leave point he remembered a startling fact. "Wait there were three of them weren't there, so how come only two beams shot up?!"

Just as he turned around the dust cloud was settling and from within he noticed a large shining blue light coming from the area that was between where the two blue beams shot up from. When the dust was fully cleared the blue light was from the sword of Zaffre Samurai, who still took quite some damage from the attack, was breathing heavily.

"How were you able to block it-" He suddenly realized what thy said earlier. "No way you used..."

"That's right! It will be worth it too, once i sever your head off!"

"Alright if you want to play like that then i would be more than happy to oblige."

"Good i expect you to do so."

"You know look at the crown we've drawn up, hey you want to consider this a rematch?"

"Samurai's don't normally call for a rematch after a duel since most are sudden death, but why not?"

"If they don't call for a rematch then why were you hunting me down?"

"You were my target and it's completely irrelevant to our first bout!"

"Nah i beg to differ."

"I accepted your rematch offer so stop complaining!"

"Yeah i know but i like to mess with my enemy before i come out on top over them."

"Oh a little cocky eh? Well let's see how you like this!"

Samurai's sword quickly began to shake and glowed even brighter than before. Then he quickly swung it to his right where the blade became thick and elongated.

"Edo's Legacy!"

He then swung his sword forward, which now looked futuristic with some edo elements infused with it.

"This sword is based on the legendary Honjo Masamune, they very sword passed down from shogun to shogun, and i now wield its strength!"

"Vex Spear!"

Nova summoned a large blade that was mostly black with a small grey outlining.

"We'll end this right here, right now."

"Agreed! Let's see how that pitiful blade will compare to mine."

"Allow me to show you!"

The two warriors then quickly rushed at each other and they slammed their blades into each other causing a loud bang surprising the audience. Then just like they never made contact the two blades began to clash at each other so swiftly that most of the audience barely kept up. They both did powerful swings at each other, with each being blocked, with each making a louder bang than the last.

Nova then teleported behind Samurai and attempted to slash down the middle of his back. Samurai however was able to swiftly turn around and block the attack, when he did so the two swords made a very large bang and the air was pushed back violently back towards the spectators who at least half of which were blown away.

"Yes...Yes! This is how i envisioned a rematch between us would be like!"

"I thought Samurai's don't really do rematches?"

"Let's be honest, i am mainly doing this to reclaim my honor, as well as taking down your legion."

"See there ya go, you just hurdled the first step!"

"Don't you dare mock me?!"

Samurai leaped towards Nova and they began to quickly clash blades once again.

"Sorry, it's what i do."

"Well allow me to smother that cocky attitude of yours!"

"Oh but i simply won't allow that!" Nova said as he swung very hard on Samurai's sword which created a very loud bang.

They two were still going at it with none of them coming on top, they were both using the incarnate system and both moves were equally matched. Then the two reeled back their blades and struck again this time destroying much of the environment around them, sending a large shock wave to the spectators, and creating the largest blast made in their clash.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"No idea!"

"Wait a second that's Zaffre Samurai of the blue legion!"

"Yeah your right and look! That has to be Obsidian Nova from the black legion."

"Holy shit your right! They're going at it like the six kings of pure color would!"

The audience began to roar at the fighters despite neither coming out on top. The fighters were still clashing blades oblivious to the crowd, this fight evolved from a simple engagement to an all-out brawl, with the fate of either on the line.

"This brawl is getting pretty intense huh Nova?" Samurai said as they clashed blades

"Hell yeah man! This fight is honestly one of the best i've had since coming here!"

"Agreed, but now it must end!" Samurai jumped back from the clashing of swords and raised his sword in the air. "Shoguns wrath!" The air swirled around the sword and it glowed very bright. Then Samurai charged at Nova.

"Combining your special move with you incarnate move huh? Very clever, but your not the only one with a few tricks still up his sleeve!"

Just as Nova finished his sentence Samurai's sword made contact with Nova's blade and a very large rupture in the ground below them created a crater. Nova then jumped to the edge of the crater leaving Samurai in the center of it.

"Vex Slicer!"

Nova's blade dissipated as they were replaced by two, similarly colored, scythes on both hands. Nova then quickly rushed towards Samurai and when they made contact again the crater became larger sending shock waves to the audience. They once again were going at it with full force with the will to please their legion masters.

"Haha splendid! This fight is much better and more honorable than the last!"

"Same here jack!"

The fight was getting more intense by the second, with every large hit making the crater larger, this is a bout that would not be forgotten by the eyes of the spectators. Nova suddenly changed his tactic faster than the wind that was circulating around them. He went from slashing back at his opponent to doing a rapid spin movement that was still being blocked by Samurai's constantly moving sword.

Nova's new movement was generating many more large impacts than the previous method. After a few seconds of intense clashing Nova appeared to spinning at a much faster rate.

"Wait hold up Nova looks like he is going faster."

"How can you tell?"

"Look he is gathering more wind around him than he was when he started."

"Hey yeah your right Nova is going much faster!"

The audience began to roar up again in the total excitement that was unfolding for them.

"Ha! Spin as fast as much as you like! You still won't be able to get past Edo's Legacy!"

"We'll see about that pal!"

It was just like the audience thought, Nova was generating more air around him by the second with no signs of slowing down.

"Whoa whoa whoa your actually are going faster, wait for-"

"Sorry but like i said jack i was going to send you message and i'm going to deliver it!"

"I'm still able to hold you at bay so even of you are going faster it's going to be a while before my defenses break!"

"We'll see about that...Vex Stream!"

Nova began to go much faster and faster and faster. And after only a few seconds of activating Vex Stream he was able to break Samurai's sword up.

"No way but how!"

"Like i said my will to please is much stronger than yours!"

After he said that he then tore up Samurai's chest and sent him flying back to the furthest crater wall which made the audience roar.

"But...how..."

"I was able to stack two of my incarnate moves together to form one powerful one." Nova said walking towards him.

"No way..."

"It's possible just...not...recommended..." Nova then dropped down onto his knees which dissipated his incarnate scythes.

"Because it draws a lot of energy out of you doesn't it."

"Yeah a lot, i barely have the energy to get over to you." Nova said getting back up and began walking towards Samurai slowly.

"Hehe...guess i failed in my mission then..."

"Guess you did." Nova was now in front of Samurai.

"Don't worry I'll live up my end of the bargain, as the honor of a Samurai."

"I wasn't lying you know, that fight was possibly the best I've had here. You gave me one hell of a battle for a while."

"Hehe...good..."

Nova unsheathed his normal blade and with the remaining strength he had he swiftly swung his arm across his head, then it slowly fell off and Samurai's body slummed forward and fell on its stomach. Then, just like his comrades, a bright blue beam shot up into the sky. With that the audience roared in excitement, the great bout had finished.

Nova then slowly made his way to the nearest leave point, which was only a few blocks away, and half way there he fell on his knees and could not get up so he had to crawl to the leave point. When he finally got there, what should have been about a few minutes took about 15 minutes, the whole fight lasted about 20 minutes.

 **Real World**

"Bryce! Unlimi-" Hime was about to call out her command until Bryce sprang up and covered her mouth before she slapped it away. "You idiot what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about the possibility of us losing to them along with the fact that we could have been ambushed."

"Was it one?"

"Nope."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"Because they were blocking the entrance and i was already fighting them."

"You were already-"

"Shush keep it down, man sometimes you can be so loud at times like these."

"Well i wouldn't be if i was teamed up with someone so rude and immature."

"But aren't you they one who volunteered me and you?"

"Yes that is true..."

"They why you complaining? Oh and don't worry about the infiltrators."

"What do you mean?"

"I took care of it, it took my all, but i won in the end."

"And will they return?"

"Nah, i was able to get them to promise, plus if they do come back we'll go in together."

"Good. You know i was actually worried about you."

"Really because i thought you were in some kind of 'thing' with Haru?"

"Don't get me wrong i am in love with Haruyuki-kun but i worry about everyone in the legion and that includes you."

"Thanks that really makes me feel special."

"Oh come on don't be sarcastic with me, because besides Megumi your actually my closest friend."

"Really?"

"Of course when would i lie?"

"Oh i can think of a few good reasons."

"Whatever. Come on since you stole all of the spot light our mission is complete, let's go home."

"Right behind ya."

The two got up from their booth and began to walk outside towards the courtyard. After another one to two minutes they were already outside and before they knew it they left the courtyard and they were about to take their separate ways.

"Hey where you going Hime?"

"My house is this way so we'll be splitting off from here, see you at school tomorrow!" She said as she waved her hand goodbye.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!"

Bryce then smiled and turned around putting his hands inside his pockets and then drifted into his thoughts on his way home.

 **Kings Chamber; Blue Legion; Accelerated World**

"You what?!"

"We failed in our mission my king, the enemy found out our position and attacked us."

"Oh really?"

"Yes my king."

"Then explain why i am seeing this all over the Brain Burst Alert System!"

Blue Knight then flashed up a screen with Samurai and Nova in the middle of their fight."

"Obsidian Nova vs. Zaffre Samurai: Two Legions Bout in Legendary Fight. Are you kidding me?!"

"I am sorry my king but Iris Revolution was right...I indeed had a red cloud of revenge clogging my brain."

"Well thanks to that red cloud the black legion is on alert."

"My king if i may i believe that they are not going to attempt to take advantage of this."

"O-oh and what's your proof."

"If they wanted to they would have done so by now and i think that for them it would be less fun."

"This game is more than just 'fun', this game can envelop a person to their core, and she is no exception!"

"I know that sir, i will take any punishment you give me."

"Good because i hereby exile you from the legion!"

"But my king don't you think that is a little-"

"Quite Revolution! I am showing him the mercy of not using the judgement blow, for it not of the adviser i would have used it."

"But my king i-"

"It's okay Iris...this punishment is second only to execution and he is showing me great mercy for what i have done."

Revolution continued to look down at the floor, in shock that her comrade will be exiled from not only this legion but any other.

"Now begone before i really do use the judgement blow on you."

"Yes sir."

The doors opened and Samurai got up and left the room with the doors slamming shut behind him. It was his actions that cause the failure of this infiltration mission and the simple fact that it shows how panicked the world really is after the Dragon Incident. However the story of the black legion is far from over, as a new and much eviler enemy will rise once more to exterminate them.

 **Next Time: Side Story 1**

 **Followed By: White Nemesis Arc**

* * *

Hey guys, once again for the later post school has been hectic lately, so i decided to wait till the most possible time it was best to do and that was today (and at the time of writing this it is 10/7/15). A little info on the side story, i have decided that every three arcs i will do a little side story, the first one will mainly focus on Haru, Hime, Bryce, and Cody. The next arc however will be one of the climatic parts of the story, as it involves one of the darker sides of the accelerated world. I will also be starting to accept OC submissions during the entirety from now till then end of the White Nemesis Arc so get those gears turning as only one will win and appear in the fifth arc. Anyways like always Loyal Guardian signing off!


	11. Side Story 1

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Side Story 1**

* * *

The accelerated world is exciting and all, with the Dragon Incident and the blue legions attempted infiltration at the black legion really has added excitement, but not everything is about the accelerated world. Real life problems still are bound to occur, so why don't we take a break from our hero's adventures and focus on their real world doings rather than the accelerated ones!

* * *

 **Arita Residence; Late Afternoon**

At the Arita household, Haru is in need of aid to study his upcoming history final so he can pass the class. So why not bring in two third years who are acing their history class: Bryce and Kuroyukihime. Hime, being obviously in love with him is lenient, however Bryce is quite strict and blunt when it comes to these kind of things.

"Come on Hime he should know this! This is freaking recent history man!"

"Come on he's trying his hardest!"

"It ain't my fault if he can't remember something that only happened thirty years ago!"

"Guy's it's al-"

"Not right now Haru, me and hazel here are in the middle of an argument!"

"Hey you promised to stop calling me that!"

"Oh sorry must of slipped!"

You could literally see the sparks between them, and not in that way.

"Guys calm down! Look Bryce is right that i do need to know this and Senpai is right for the fact that you are being a little to strict."

"Your right Haru, i can' believe we were acting like spoiled brats." Hime said rubbing her hand behind her head.

"Yeah i guess i was too strict. I'm sorry for going back on my promise Hime."

"Uh-"

"What?"

"You apologized..." Haru said pointing his finger at Bryce.

"Yeah the situation did kind of demand it."

"It's just that you rarely apologize."

"Yeah i know! Now will you stop getting on my ass about it and get back to the lesson plan?"

"Uhhh yeah your right, so uh what was the question again."

"Ugh...What war later turned into a large scale proxy war between Moscow and the West sparking the Second Cold War?"

"Uhhhhh Iraq War?"

Bryce literally slammed his head on the table to Haru's answer.

"Bryce i thought we came to an agreement."

"I know, but the lack of knowledge in this one is strong."

"No wait i got it this time!"

"Great what is it?"

"The War in Afghanistan!"

Bryce then slammed his head on the table much harder, making a large red mark on his forehead.

"Was that wrong?"

"What do you think Haru?" With his head still on the table.

"Oh...well whats the right answer?"

"The Syrian Civil War you plebe!"

"Oh yeah i remember reading something about that."

"Why am i even here."

"I can ask the same thing."

"What you talkin' about Hime?"

"Don't get me wrong, i love every moment when i'm with Haruyuki, but aren't you the one who not only is a history buff but is also scored a 100% on his last history test?"

"Well yes i am very efficient in this subject and yes that is very true." Bryce said in a snarky voice. "But you really do offer Haru here a lot of support be being by his side, i mean you two are in love or something right?"

"It really isn't like that!" Both said at the same time.

"Yet every time someone brings that topic up you guy's become flustered and talk at the same time." Bryce awaited a reply from the two, who were blushing and looking away from each other. "Silence..."

"Oh yeah well i don't see you ever showing feelings for someone else!"

"Of course i do, i love being friends with all of you." Bryce said as he was about to take a sip of coffee.

"I mean with someone in particular, like a girl."

"Oh...Can we just back to the history lesson."

"No no no mister, your beginning to backpedal, no going back."

"No i'm not, it's just that Haru needs to study for his upcoming history final and doesn't that take priority?"

"It's a week away, now you clearly like someone so tell us."

"Ha no no no i really do think the more history i cram into his noggin he'll surely ace his history final."

"I'm with kuroyukihime-senpai on this one."

"Haru you pretty much agree with her on almost everything."

"Leave him out of this for now, just tell us, i mean wouldn't be a load off your chest rather than keeping it in?"

"Fine! It just so happens to Kurrrrrrrrrr" Bryce paused himself, repeating the letter 'r'.

"Kurashima?"

"No no no no...it's...Kurumi!"

"Wait Kurumi? Who's that?"

"Oh somebody from i know back in America, i knew for a long time, you'll probably never meet her."

"Well i would like to know more about her."

"Yeah, i mean, since you appear like the kind of guy who would never really fall for a girl that easily."

 _"Oh Haru you have no idea..."_

"See so why don't you tell us, since the tables have clearly flipped in our favor."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...oh won't you look at the time i think my mom is just about done cooking dinner."

"But didn't we eat not to long ago?"

"Oh no i'm not full enough, oh well then, i guess i should leave. See you guys later!"

"Wait but you said that you were 'fuller than a lion after eating buffalo'?"

By the time Hime had finished her sentence Bryce was already at the door to the house.

"Cya!" The door was then quickly opened and then quickly shut.

"He's clearly hiding something."

"Yeah but i what could he possibly be hiding from us?"

"I don't have a clue, by the way Haru, are you really this forgetful?"

"No just when big tests come up."

"Well then since he clearly isn't coming back let me help you."

Hime scooted closer to Haru and was pretty much leaning in him, which made him blush even harder than before. As Hime was starting to help Haru, Bryce was already at the elevator heading back to his home.

 **Draekor Residence; A Few Minutes Later**

Bryce opened the door to his home and silently closed it.

"Phew..." He said as he leaned on the door.

"Bryce honey are is that you?"

"Yeah mom i'm home..." Bryce cringed a little when he was caught.

"Okay! Hey weren't you at Haru's house helping him study?"

"Uh yeah we finished early." Bryce began to walk across the living room towards his room.

"That's my little history master! Aren't you going to ask where your brother is?"

"Yeah but what's the point? Cody doesn't do much after school."

"Well i guess you do have a point. Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes okay?"

"Alright mom thanks!"

Bryce then walked into his room and found Cody laying on his stomach in his bed facing the TV playing a very old game that must have come out 40 years ago.

"Dude why do have to make mom try me like that?"

"Because it's funny?"

"Not good enough, even for me man."

"Figured..."

"Wait this is the point in the conversation where you still make a comeback, what happened up there?"

"Uh nothing..."

"Yeah something happened." Cody paused the game and sat up to face Bryce. "Spill the beans due, what happened."

"Fine, i nearly confessed to Hime..."

'Whoa whoa whoa wait hold up!"

"What?"

"Since when did this room become your 'i like a girl but i can only tell my brother' room?"

"Wow a decent insult that time, i think your getting better, welp i'm going to sit here and read my manga!"

"Stop right there bro, now i'm not good at talking to girls that i like nor can i confess to them before backing down-"

"Which is the reason why you never have had a girlfriend."

"Ugh...Look dude what i am trying to say is that you can. Hell you've gotten a girlfriend or two on your belt, so why is she so different?"

"Are retarded? For one she love's someone else and two she is the first girl to come the closest to even getting how the inner mechanisms of mind work."

"Stop referencing like forty year old cartoons."

" Hey man it was a good cartoon. But seriously man you don't know how it feels liking, or even loving, another girl who already is madly in love with someone else."

"Your right...I don't know how it feels, but i can tell that hurts."

"It doesn't hurt at all man it's just frustrating."

"No it hurts. You put on this tough guy act but in reality your just a normal human being going through a time when he needs someone to lean on and support at the same time."

"When did you become so philosophical?"

"It comes and goes. The point is i may not never felt the things your feeling right now, but from what i am seeing in front of me, i can tell how it feels."

"So what am i going to do then?" Bryce said flopping back on his bed.

"Would it give you some closure if we were able to get them on a date?"

"Wait what? How will THAT make me feel closure?"

"Because it will make them both happy, depending on how it goes, and don't you like seeing your friends happy?"

"Yeah i guess i do."

"Then boom! Plan settled we'll get them on a little romantic outing."

"No we are not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because for one you can't shove love down their throats and two the last time we played love doctor we failed spectacularly."

"Second times a charm?"

"Ha! um no, plus its third times a charm."

"Why are you such a buzz kill?"

"Because i'm an emotionless freak who sits in his room all day playing a large scale VR game."

"Great answer...Well since your not going to do this i guess i won't do it then."

"You know you always ruin moments like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were having such a good sibling moment, oh but no you want to ruin the fun times, and blurt out something as stupid as that!"

"You making it sound like were in a romance."

"Dude get those thoughts out of your head, your going to corrupt the children."

"What children?"

"The one's out there." Bryce said pointing at the large window in their room.

"But that window faces just another part of the apartment building."

"Exactly."

"Dude your making no sense, i'm going to play game now."

"Go ahead moment killer."

"Shut up weird guy."

"That was bad."

"So was yours!"

"...Yeah i guess your right, tie?"

"Whatever ya fool."

"Well are you ready for YOUR history final at least?"

"Yeah thanks to your relentless teaching style."

"Your welcome!"

"I didn't thank you though?"

"I don't need one."

"So it's like how you don't apologize then hm?"

"No how dare you joke around with my apologizing policy!"

"Because it's stupid, i mean saying 'i'm sorry' is not that hard."

"Cody when you have lived as long as i have you'll understand."

"Live as long as you have your only a year older than m-"

"Boys dinner is ready!"

"Coming mother! What were you about to say Cody?"

"Ugh let's just go to dinner."

"Yeah dinner! Mom what are havin'?"

Bryce Cody had just walked out their room and into the dinning table.

"Fruit salad, steak, some carrots and peas!"

"Oh...boo dinner..."

"Oh come Bryce you need to eat more vegetables they are good for you."

"I don't mind carrots, but you know that of all people that peas are my least favorite food."

"Oh yeah...sorry honey."

"Well as long as the don't touch-" Bryce cut off his sentence when he saw a few peas touching his steak. "Welp i'm done."

"Baby..."

"Bryce Kasper Draekor stop being such a brat and eat your food!"

"Even the peas?!"

"No you can give those to your brother."

"Alright! Unlike you olive for brains i actually think peas are delicious!"

"Cody Rider Draekor stop picking on your brother! And if you do please come up with a better insult."

"Come on mom not you to!"

"Sorry but Bryce is right you are bad at insults." Their mother said putting her hand over mouth giggling.

At this Bryce laughed uncontrollably and Cody became flustered and just sat down and begun to eat his dinner. Bryce was not that far behind and sat down and scrapped his peas into Cody's plate.

"Oh man that was funny."

"Can we just eat dinner please?"

"Alright boys let's dig in!"

See even our hero's have to do something while not in the accelerated world, no matter how embarrassing. While the accelerated world might have changed forever the world around the isn't about to change one bit! Well...At least for now.

 **Next Time: White Nemesis Arc**

* * *

Hey guys hope you like that little side story. Originally the story was going to be much longer actually involving the date between Haru and Kuroyukihime being followed by Bryce and Cody but that was scrapped for obvious reasons (obvious in my eyes at least). While writing this i decided to make regular arc chapters at least 3,000 words and side stories at least 2,000 words.

Now i feel like i did not give any detail on what to do if you want to submit your OC to me. Well here are the requirements:

· -Submit a first and last name; better chance of getting in if it is a Japanese name due to the arc he or she will be in.

· -Submit the name of their avatar

· -What the avatar looks like

· -Try not to make them OP

· -Explain what the avatars powers are (make it fitting with their color)

· -Most importantly: PM ME YOUR SUBMISSION, if you put it in the review section first then PM your automatically disqualified (you can make another OC just has to be completely different than the one you posted in the review if you decide to do so.

Note that this is not for the White Nemesis Arc which reminds me. The only clue that i will give you is that if you read the light novels you already know whats happening, and that's it! Like always buys and girls, Loyal Guardian singing off!


	12. White Nemesis Arc: First Encounter

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **White Nemesis Arc: First Encounter**

* * *

It had been almost a 2 weeks since the black legion was infiltrated and since then they have only done a few tag team and one on one matches every now and then. This was to mainly avoid the madness of the world around them pretty much falling apart, well the accelerated world anyways. Soon their neutral status in all of this is about to change forever. Umesato had just let out their students after an exhausting day finals, and Bryce and Hime were heading to Hime's house which was odd since she had never shown him the direction of her house at all.

* * *

 **After School; On The Way Towards Kuroyukihime's Home**

Umesato had just let out their students after an exhausting day finals, and Bryce and Hime were heading to Hime's house which was odd since she had never shown him the direction of her house at all.

"Can you explain why all of a sudden your bringing me to your house? I mean you have never really said where it was in a general direction."

"Well i consider you to be a close friend and i felt it was time enough to at least show you the direction to my home."

"Well i feel honored, i guess?"

"Don't be, i've already shown Megumi and Haruyuki."

"Oh. Wait the direction or the actual place."

"Only the direction in fact i've taken you the furthest than anyone else that i have brought."

"Why are you going to show me your house or something?"

"No, but you'll see a corner of it right. . . . . now."

She once again stuck her arm out to stop Bryce before he could walk ahead. She was right though he could only see a corner of it due to a tree actually blocking the way.

"Cool, so what now am i going to met the fam?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why is your family assholes or something?"

"I thought i told you this already."

"Uh all that i know about you is that we go to the same school, student council vice president, and your the leader of our legion. And that's all i got on you."

"Is that it?"

"Oh yeah on you slayed a king before you did with Dragon."

"That's right i never told you."

"Why should i know or what?"

"Well i have already told everyone else what happened so i think you should know and if you want you can tell your brother."

"Okay then, shoot."

"Well when i first reached level nine me and my guardian were close. Then when i slayed the first red king we became far apart because she was the one to manipulate me in doing it. Then i confronted her and in a fit of rage i attacked her with a box cutter."

"Wow, wait why exactly did your guardian do this?"

"Even for that i do not know all i know is that she was the one who made me live my life as i do today."

"Then who is your guardian?"

"That i will not tell you, i have never told anyone about her except for that detail, to anyone not even Haruyuki."

"Then out of respect i shant ask."

"Shant?"

"Yeah it's a shorted down version of shall not."

"I know but really, shant?"

"Okay calm down there i was just trying to be funny."

"And i was just trying to make fun of you."

"Then i guess we both failed."

"Well thanks for coming out this far, since it is further away from where you live."

"Nah it's cool, plus i've got some cash on me so i might stop at a WcDonalds or something. See you later!"

"Goodbye!"

Both went their separate ways for the day as Hime entered the gate to her house and Bryce walking towards his home. On the way there all he could mainly think about were his Kanji and Math finals, which he is passing with a C-, the two lowest grades in his summary. In middle of his thought he decided to ease his mind off and actually did stop at WcDonalds and ordered his regular. He sat down in the furthest corner of the restaurant and before he could take o bit of his burger he heard someone speak in front of him.

"Hello there!" Said someone in a soft and almost angelic tone.

Bryce looked up and he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and had light-brown eyes smiling at him. She was wearing a white sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Do you mind if i sit?"

"If you absolutely need to then have at it."

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. "My name is Shiori nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand.

Bryce looked at her, trying to figure out who was this girl and why did she come to him out of all places, he was in the back of the restaurant.

"Oh don't stare at me like that i don't bit."

"Sorry it's just that i am not approached this way like ever." He said shaking her hand. "Name's Bryce."

"Nice to meet you."

"So mind explaining to me why you chose to speak with the guy that is in the back rather than speak to your friends or someone in the front?"

"Oh i came here alone and i like going to the back to speak with people my age."

"Why exactly is that?"

"Because i think the most interesting things are in the back sometimes."

"Well that's a nice little out look on life." Bryce said as he ate a few fries.

"Yeah it's pretty weird huh?"

"Nah i don't think so."

"Why what's your outlook on life?"

"Well...I have never really thought of it, i'll get back to you on that one." He said swallowing his fries.

"Okay and that's a promise alright."

"Fine it's a promise."

After that it was silent for about half a minute while Bryce just finished up his burger like it was nothing, then he broke the silence.

"By the way i can tell that your slightly lying."

"What do you mean."

"You didn't just walk in and say 'oh there's a guy back there i think i should talk to him'. No it's obvious that you followed me here."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No i'm just saying that you had to make up an excuse for following me here and wanting to talk to me. Don't get me wrong i am not saying what you told me was all wrong, i am just saying that part is."

"Okay you got me..."

"Told ya."

"Well you see i saw you talking to my sister and-"

"Wait sister?"

"Yeah, the girl with long black hair and hazel eye's."

"Huh so Hime does have a sister."

"Hime? Is that what she is calling herself?"

"No it's Kuroyukihime but i shorten it to Hime."

"I can't believe she would go that far by lying about her name."

"Yeah she has it on her ID tag and everything."

"So she went that far huh? So your telling me you though that was her real name?"

"Of course not i ain't that dumb, i just don't care and i really don't want to find out by way of sibling."

"Good you didn't look that dumb. Wait so you believe that i'm her sister but not the other thing?"

"Well i could tell because you two do look kinda similar."

"Well i guess i can see why then." She said laughing a little with her hand behind her head.

"By the way what did you mean by 'she went that far' thing?"

"Oh that. Well see i kinda pulled a really mean prank on her."

"What kinda prank?"

"I think out of her respect i shouldn't tell you, let's just say she got really mad and has never spoken a word to me or our parents since then."

"Wow then it must have been something really bad, you know that makes you a horrible person right?"

"I know don't remind me. I realized my wrongs as soon as i did it and ever since then i have tried to apologize to her greatly but she refuses to talk to me."

"Yeah she can be stubborn, want me to send her the message for you?"

"You would?"

"Yeah, i mean since i came here from America she has been my closest friend and you are her sister so why not?" When Shiori heard Bryce say he was from America she twitched a little and Bryce could have sworn that he saw for a split second a look in her eyes like she had just been reminded of something.

"Well do you mind if i send it via file, just in case you forget."

"Oh no it's cool my memory is pretty decent so i'll remember at least half of the message."

"Yeah but what i needed to tell her is super important and has to be full." She said twitching her fingers in the air.

"Fine fine."

After about a few seconds she pulled out a cable and gave one end to him.

"Wow wait."

"Oh come on this is just to send a message right?"

"Yeah but that cable is pretty short and-"

Before Bryce could finish his sentence Shiori plugged in the other end of the cable. The cable was so short actually that she was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder and her hand was almost holding his making Bryce actually blush a little. She then swung her finger over to Bryce slightly and he received her message and after a few seconds of that she disconnected the cable.

"Thank you so much for doing this." She said still relatively close to him then shocking Bryce by giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Uhhhhh no problem."

"Well thank you, seriously thank you. Well i do actually need to get going but it was nice meet you."

"Yeah uhhhh likewise."

She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him before walking out the store. Bryce still dumbfounded at what just happened quickly switch back to his normal self. Being the cautious one he is he scanned the message for any corrupt files, viruses, and if it was to big of a file. Of which it wasn't, so he decided to be a little nosy for a second and opened the message. All that was in there was just some text where he saw a lot of apologies from her and closed the message.

"Well that has to go hands down as the weirdest thing to happen to me in a public area, well okay second thing..." He said to himself.

Bryce then ate what was left of his food, got up, threw it away, and left heading back towards his house. With the message Shiori sent him still open he decided to send it right away. He then opened his contacts and pushed Hime's then said:

 _"Hey meet your sister just now, she said she wanted to give an apology message."_ He then attached the message file and sent it. About half way to his house he got a message from Hime reading:

 _"Are you crazy?! You meet her without telling me right away! Answer my call."_ Not even a second later Bryce received a dive call from Hime and he answered it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down here Hime i think your the one who's crazy."

"Explain then!"

"She said that she has been trying to apologize to you for years and you have been blatantly ignoring her. Did you even read the whole thing?"

"Of course i did, but the real question is did you?!"

"Well i'm not the nosy type so per your own safety i checked it for abnormalities and it did not have any then i opened it up to see if it was legit and i only read the first few sentences before closing out."

"I can't believe she actually got to you. Of all people i'd never think she would be able to get to you."

"Why? Your sister was very nice, kind, albeit kind of an air head. Not only that but she seemed oblivious to something called stranger danger and even kiss me on the cheek for which i have no idea wh-"

"Wait she did what?"

"She kissed me on the cheek a little?"

"Damn her! I should have never brought you near to my house, i knew that she would try to steal away something that i cared about for her own!"

"Wait you-"

"She was always like this, look do me a favor and read the rest of that 'message'."

"Uhhh sure?"

Bryce then opened up the message he had received from Shiori. The first paragraph was the same as it had always been, the second also was a apologetic one. Then third one however ranted on and on how she had found something Hime seemingly cared about and that he would take him for her own purposes in the accelerated world.

"Okay your sister...kinda crazy, no offense."

"No offense? She's like this all the time! She appears to be one of the kindest people you'll ever meet, but in reality she's a manipulative dog who can twist her thumbs on anyone and pretty much get her way."

"Why would she do that? And how does she know about Brain Burst? Is she also a burst linker?"

"I have no idea why she is like the way she is and frankly i don't care."

"Okay...then what about my last two questions?" Hime didn't answer him. "Hime i know your there just tell me come on."

"Fine...Whatever you do please don't tell Haruyuki or anyone else."

"Unless the time is strictly needed then i swear."

"Fine. Yes she is a burst linker as she is also one of the originators."

"What is an originator exactly?"

"The very first 100 people to ever receive Brain Burst."

"Wow so she was that lucky huh?"

"Yes but now she is someone who i despise the most."

"Why is that?"

"Because...Because..."

"Because what?"

"Not only is she an originator, she is also the white king and. . . . my guardian."

"Okay what?! So that girl is actually the one who put you threw all of this pain?"

"In a way yes."

"That's it. If she thought she could take me away from the legion and harm one of my closest friends she's gonna pay, where can i find her in the accelerated world."

"I'm afraid i can't say. She rarely logs on publicly and sends an adviser to the kings summit."

"So she is very secretive huh?"

"Yes she is. Look if she comes to you ever again message me quickly and i'll come as fast as i can depending on what i doing of course."

"Don't have to tell me twice. What do you think she was trying to do with me?"

"Well if i had to guess she probably thinks your just someone i know in real life and wants to try and take you from me and give you a copy of Brain Burst so you can join her."

"But wait didn't she use her copy of Brain Burst on you?"

"Since she is an originator she can give multiple copies out rather than one."

"So she's an originator also huh?"

"One of the few one hundred people to receive the first copy yes."

"I just can't believe that people like her exist."

"People change in the accelerated world if the spend enough time on it like me and her have."

"Yeah i can see how you feel."

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier, it was wrong and immature of me."

"No i was the immature one. In fact i'm sorry for actually causing you more pain than you have already experienced with her."

"Thank you Bryce, i know that it's hard for you to actually apologize."

"It's not really i just choose not to. Plus i've been noticing that i have apologized sincerely to you the most in my whole life."

"Is that a honor?"

"In a way it is, don't let it get to your head though."

"I promise i won't."

"Hime listen, if i ever see her around our school or Haru i promise that i'll take care of it."

"Thank you Bryce, Haru is one of the people i a worried about the most right now."

"Yeah since the different legions are seemingly on the path of war. It would make sense of her to start to take action."

"Your right it would..."

"Something wrong?"

"No you just gave me a thought that's all, look i'll talk to you tomorrow i need to start studying for one of the finals."

"Yeah i'm almost home anyways, then i have to study for my mathematics final, so talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course, tell Cody i said hi by the way."

"I'll make sure of it, see ya."

"Till then."

Just then the dive call ended and Bryce began to walk towards his house silently once again. On his way home however he began thinking of his own plan, a plan so risking that if he mentioned it Taku he would have told him not to do it. That thought made Bryce chuckle a bit. When Bryce got home he sat down in the table and pulled out his textbooks and began to study.

When he was done studying for the day he noticed it was almost 11:00 PM and headed for bed going over the plan he thought of in his head over and over until he went to sleep, just waiting for it to be put into action the next day.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked that those two chapter back to back (well since the last on went up yesterday as of uploading this one). I have also decided to do these little epilogues in bold so it is easier to differentiate as well to make it more those of you who are thinking, Shiori is actually a canon character from the light novels, the name isn't and is just a name that i thought would fit well. Now the way i have planned this out the arc will take at least three chapters so yeah. All i have to say now is to send me a PM message to me for your OC submission and like always, _Loyal Guardian signing off!_**


	13. White Nemesis Arc: False Light

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **White Nemesis Arc: False Light**

* * *

Yesterday Bryce was the first to meet someone form Kuroyukihime's family, her sister. However as Hime has revealed that her sister, despite her seemingly kind personality, is the main cause why she must live the way she does. Her sister, the white king, is the black legion's main enemy and now Bryce decided to go against his word he made with Hime and take this into his own hands.

* * *

 **Next Day; Morning**

It was the next day and Hime was already on her way to meet up with everyone to begin walking to school together like they always do. This time, however, she also came to talk to Bryce about her sister and tell him to not speak about what he had experienced with her to anyone else. When she arrived everyone else was already outside waiting for her, except it was clear that someone was missing.

"Mornin' Hime-senpai!"

"Good morning Cody, and morning to all of you."

"Well should we go on senpai?"

"Yes we should, but i need to talk with Bryce for a little bit."

"Oh he left early this morning, said that he needed to take care of a few things or something like that."

"Did he give any specifics?"

"No not really. . . . In fact he didn't say anything at all."

"Great. . . . . . Okay then if you see him tell him that i need to talk to him." Hime said clenching the strap to her bag.

"Yeah that's gonna be a problem."

"What do you mean Cody?" Taku said confused.

"Last time Bryce did something like this. . . . . . Well let's just say he got revenge on someone who harmed him or someone else."

"Really?" Hime said trying to hold back her shock. _"If that's the case then i know who he's exactly targeting. I need to find him fast."_

"Well anyways we should start heading towards the school."

"Yeah Hime-senpai he's right we should head towards the school."

"Right right." After that few words were exchanged and the little that were was mainly between Haru and Hime about school and Haru's progress in Brain Burst.

When all of them arrived they went to their respective classes for testing period, Hime had to do the same and today she only saw Bryce in one class and that was at the end of the day. If Bryce was going to do what Hime thought he might do then she needed to find him earlier than just at the end of the day.

 **Later**

Just like the blink of the eye the end of the school day is upon the students of Umesato Junior High and all day none of Nega Nebulus has seen or even heard of Bryce all day and this worries Hime, she does not want anyone in her legion actually going for her sister. As Hime entered her last period, world history, she scoured the classroom for Bryceand he was not there.

"Teacher!" She said just noticing the teacher of her class.

"Oh good afternoon miss vice president may i help you with something?"

"Have you seen Bryce Draekor anywhere we need to. . . . . discuss on next semesters assignments."

"Oh i'm afraid i haven't dear."

"Oh . . . . ."

"Wait actually i do remember seeing him early this morning. He turned in all extra credit work, classwork, and homework that he had not done saying that he did so with the rest of his classes."

"Even so shouldn't he be here?"

"If i remember correctly he claimed to have gotten permission from staff to just float about all day as long as he did his Kanji and Mathematics tests before doing so. Knowing him he did just that."

"Okay thank you sir."

"Anytime."

Hime walked to her seat, put her things down and sat in the chair. She looked over at the empty seat next to her which is normally occupied by Bryce.

 _"Of all days Bryce, the time i really need to have a serious discussion with you, you go up and do this."_ She thought to herself.

Before she knew it the last bell rang and Hime then slowly focused her attention to the front of the class with her thought still in mind.

 **Elsewhere; Cafe Near Umesato; After School**

The cafe was pretty empty, with save for one booth, as the school nearby was still in session. The door suddenly opened to reveal the tall, short haired, foreigner Bryce. When the person behind the desk was about to ask which booth he wanted he pointed towards the only occupied booth in the cafe, he walked his way over there and sat down. When the waitress asked for what he wanted all he asked for was water, then he turned his attention towards the person in front of him.

"So you actually came huh?"

"Of course i did plus i had nothing else going on so i said 'why not'." A familiar angelic tone came from the person.

"Yeah me neither with save for a few tests i had."

"Well i can't believe that you used my email address just so you could bring me all the way over here."

"And i can't believe that you pretty much came on to me yesterday."

"Oh come on i was being friendly."

"Whatever Shiori." She giggled in reply.

"So in your email you said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah just about a few things is all."

"Well it just so happens i want to talk to you about something to. I thought i actually wasn't going to see you for a while but here we are."

"Guess so. Well out of common curtsy i'll let the lady go first."

"Thank you kind sir." She said trying to imitate a snobby accent, horribly. "Anyways i wanted to talk about my sister."

"My pretty much best friend since moving here."

"Yeah her, well. . . . actually i think it would be better if we continued to do this via a cable link." After she said the she pulled out a cable

"You promise to not some onto me again right?"

"Of course i was just joking last time." She said handing him an end of the cable.

"Right..." He grabbed to cable and plugged it in. "Can you hear me good?"

"Loud and clear."

"Great so what do want to talk about?"

"Well my sister in this one game me and her play together is actually a evil villain bent on conquering all of its world."

"Gotta give me more information on that Shiori."

"Oh right i should probably explain. Actually that would take a long time so why don't i just explain some basics k?"

"Shoot."

"Its a game called Brain Burst, it literally destroys the world around you and reforms it into something spectacular. This game requires one principal thing, that the user must have worn their neuro linker all their life since birth which means only kids and teens play the game."

"Well i've worn mine all my life."

"Great so this should be simple, let me just send you the application." She twitched her fingers in the air and then flung them towards Bryce attempting to give him the application which responded with an error code. "Huh, it gave me an error code for some reason. . . . ."

"Oh wait Brain Burst... I've heard of that game. Brain Burst 2039, a game principally that only fifteen or younger can play due to the restrictions required to play the game. The game also runs on a system of burst points where if you lose all of them then you lose Brain Burst for life."

"Then who are you. . . . ."

"Well... What if i were to tell you that i have had this game for yeas, what if i were to tell you that i am Obsidian Nova, what if i were to tell you that i am in your sister's legion, hm?"

"You. . . . . . . uhg great!" She still somewhat in her angelic voice but with a more malicious tone than before.

"Why exactly did you target me?"

"I though you were just one of her crappy ass friends from school that i could lure to my side and cause her panic."

"Hey i'm not crappy! I'm shitty at the least."

"Shut up."

"Meh. Well Shiori i think that..."

"Don't call me Shiori, it's not even my real name, just call me Cosmos."

"Fine then Cosmos. Well i came here with the intent of harming you physically, then i realized that your one of the six kings and decided not to so here is your chance to take this peacefully. Leave me and the entire black legion alone from now on k?"

"And what makes you think i just won't organize a coalition against you, i mean with this state of panic i could easily do so."

"Trust me lady, you may think you know about my avatar..."

"Oh yeah him the one with wrist blades, teleportation, some laser i thing, your two really rare and unique special moves, and your incarnate moves. What's you point here?"

"You may think you know all about him, but there is something inside of him that you DO NOT want to make an enemy of because if you do, your in a world of hurt."

"Why's that hm?"

"Let's just say i keep it locked away so i don't get driven further into the abyss."

"Oh really?"

"That doesn't matter anyways do you promise to leave us alone?"

"Okay fine." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Bryce broke the silence.

"Good." He said out loud. He then unplugged the cable, paid the waitress and walked out.

"So young ma'am, pardon my intrusion, but was that a date of yours?"

"Nah just a little debate we where having."

"Oh did either of you get what you wanted?"

"Oh yes, i got exactly what i wanted."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

After his little conversation with Cosmos,, Bryce left the cafe and started to head home since school was already over. He had his hands in his pockets and had an old MP3 player playing some music. The suddenly he was pulled to the side somewhat shocking him and when he looked down he saw that it was Hime breathing heavily like she just ran from the school.

"Where the hell where you all day?!" Hime asked him quite loudly.

"Well first i did my tests, then i just sat in an empty classroom for like hours, then i left school a little early. Satisfied?"

"Hardly."

"Then i don't know what to tell ya."

"Well how about you tell me where you went after school."

"I went to the cafe nearby to grab a little something to eat."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Really...?" She looked at him crossing her arms.

"Fine fine i went to go see your sister."

"Are you crazy!"

"In the membrane yes."

"Ugh why did you do that without telling me?!"

"Because you would have not allowed it, plus either way i was going to do it."

"Great... What did you do to her?" She said squeezing the top of her nose.

"Hm?"

"Cody said that the last time you did something like this you went and did some harm to someone."

"Oh yeah. . . . that. I might have given someone a black eye and i think a broken finger or two."

"Great i can't even imagine what you could have done to her, i mean she is a king, and you went and. . . ."

"Oh can it, i didn't harm her. I went through this as peacefully as it could get... Despite my urges to just punch her face but she was a girl and she is a king."

"What did you two come up with then?"

"We would leave each other alone, as long as Brain Burst still stands."

"Do you think that she is going to follow through that though?"

"Nope, but it was the best thing i could come up with. Now if you will excuse me i am going home."

"Why, there is no test to study for and it's that last day of the semester for year threes."

"Uh maybe i just want to go just for the sake of going."

"Yeah fair point, mind if i come with you?"

"Why is that?"

"I just want to see Haruyuki before i head home."

"Alright." After that the two started to walk towards the apartment building.

They had walked for a few minuted not speaking a word to each other just looking around at the buildings and people passing by on the sidewalk. After this awkwardness Hime decided to break it by bringing something up.

"Hey so are going to walk with the rest of them to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah probably. You?"

"Yep, i'm going to mostly talking with Haruyuki though."

"Wow i really feel the love over there."

"Oh come on you know why."

"Yeah it's because you two have your weird little thing going on."

"It's not like that. . . . well at least not yet hopefully."

"The girl admits it!" Bryce said pumping his fists in the air and looking up at the same time."

"Hehehe come on stop that."

"Why it's a tremendous moment in your guy's relationship."

"I haven't denied loving him, i just did't know if he truly felt that way about me, but now i have determined that after all of this is over that i'm. . . . ."

"Okay okay i get it, but promise me that afterwards we'll still be close friends right?"

"Right after Megumi of course."

"Meh second is good enough i guess."

After that both chuckled a little and the silence grew over them again. It was normally a decently long walk from the cafe to Bryce's home but it felt like it only took around ten minutes and before they knew it they were in the elevator parting ways at Bryce's floor. Bryce walked over to his apartment's door, entered the pass code, and walked inside where he was normally is greeted by his mother but this time was different.

"You were out late." Said a deep voice from the chair in front of Bryce.

"Oh! Hey dad, i had no idea you were there."

"Mhm, come sit."

"Um okay?"

Bryce sat down in the couch in front of his fathers and looked at him. After a few seconds his father put down the book he was reading and looked back at Bryce.

"Cody told me that you weren't there when you and our friends were walked to and from school, like you've just gone up and vanished."

"Snitch. . . ."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing sir, but i did tell Cody... Did i?"

"Apparently you didn't. Well the point is son is that the last time you did this you really messed someone up and we almost got sued because of it. You don't need to prove your tough Bryce, we already know you are."

"Dad the times i did those things was for other people so they would leave them alone for good."

"Was that the case this time?"

"Yes, but more peacefully."

"Ah i see... Was it for that girl you hang out with a lot."

"Yeah. . . . why?"

"Oh nothing... It's just that i did the same thing for your mother when we were your age."

"Are you trying to imply that i am in love with her or something."

"Of course not as a father i must not peer that deep into my child's social life, as someone else though yes i am."

"Hahaha dad, but me and Hime are just friends. Plus like i said i do that kinda thing to all of my close friends especially Cody."

"Alright, well your mother is out getting take out food from the nearby Chinese food place."

"But why take out?"

"Because, and i quote your mother, 'I have absolutely nothing to cook with, i guess i we'll have to settle with take out!' or something like that." His father tried doing an impersonation of Bryce's mother.

"Okay calm down there Jim Carrey." Bryce said getting up off the couch.

"Okay okay. Your brother is in your bedroom by the way."

"Thanks dad." Bryce said walking away from the living room to him and Cody's room.

When Bryce walked into their room it was no surprise seeing Cody playing on one of the old consoles that they had collected over the years. This time he was actually playing on a hand held one playing an old game that involved catching and battling from what Bryce saw.

"Hey man how's it goin'?"

"Okay i guess." Bryce said plopping his face into the pillow, with his glasses still on.

"Where were you all day Hime was going crazy looking all over for you, i think that she was going to ask you-"

"Before you even finish that sentence yes i know she was looking for me, yes i did talk to her after school, and no it did not involve anything romantic."

"Fun killer. So what did you guys talk about?"

"That's something to keep between me and her."

"Wow you two already keepin' secrets?"

"Yes and it is very reasonable if you knew what it was. Now i've had a long day so i'm going to take a nap until mom gets home."

"Fine what ever plebe."

"That's my thing." Bryce said taking off his glasses.

"I know, now go take your nap."

Bryce just huffed at his response and once again plopped his head onto the pillow, but it didn't take long though from Bryce and Cody's mother to come home with the take out. Normally they would have eaten outside but instead they were allowed to eat in their room, so the entire time they took turns playing the hand held with the same game inside of it even after dinner. They kept playing for a while until Cody went to bed and half an hour later so did Bryce.

What had seemed to be a peaceful agreement between Obsidian Nova and White Cosmos looked as if it would maintain some neutrality between the two legions. Knowing the white king she may stay silent but will never give up on when she sets her mind to one goal, because she now has a new goal...

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to write and publish, it was a combination of school and procrastination at its finest. So the OC thing is still happening, but would like to announce that me and a friend of mine have made a brand new OC that will be making HIS debut in this arc, no spoilers yet. All i have to really left to say now is this, Loyal Guardian signing off!**


	14. White Nemesis Arc: Crossing The Line

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **White Nemesis Arc: Crossing The Line**

* * *

After Bryce revealed he is Obsidian Nova to White Cosmos in IRL after she revealed that she thought he was a friend of Hime. Now she has a new goal in mind: find out what Bryce is hiding from apparently everyone. She needs to confirm if what she thinks is true and will do any means necessary to find out what he is hiding.

* * *

 **Unlimited Field; Unknown Location**

"Ms. Cosmos are you positive that this 'Obsidian Nova' character is from that excursion?" Said a black colored avatar that, instead of a whole body, was made of large panels.

"I am not one hundred percent, but i do strongly believe he is from there." Said White Cosmos, who was not in her normal avatar and was instead using a replication of her body in a white dress and white masquerade mask.

"In the event that he is then we have a serious problem on our hands. Especially if he has affiliated with the black legion."

"Your right Vise is cold be a serious problem if he is from where i think he is, but we are researchers after all. So i do believe that this course of action is the best option unless you have another idea?"

"I do not ma'am. What we are talking about here is war and will reveal the intentions of the ARS."

"My little sister does not know about the society. If she does then it's very little."

"So your going to move forward with this then?"

"I am. If one of our own originators has come home to us isn't out job as his creator to meet him in person?"

"I suppose you are right miss."

"Good. I am glad i made you vice-president of the society, your calm demeanor and wits make you the best choice for the position."

"Thank you Ms. Cosmos. Now shall we set it in motion."

"We shall. Let's cut the scar in the beloved of my sister even deeper and let the disaster grow larger."

 **Later IRL; Umesato Junior High; Lunch Break**

During the lunch break at Umesato Haru, Taku, Chiyu, and Cody were on the school roof where funnily enough nobody else was on there so they could talk about Brain Burst, but instead they talked about their testing day.

"Oh man that last test i took was hard." Chiyu said pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah what test was it?" Cody asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"American history."

When Chiyu said that Haru cringed at the memory of having Bryce the history aficionado 'helping' him study, which about eighty percent of the time was criticizing him about his lack of knowledge of history. He even told Bryce that he knows a lot about World War Two and the vehicles from the war, but criticizing him even more.

"How do you thing you did Chiyu?"Haru asked nervously.

"I wish i could say i did well but i don't think i did, but i believe i did get a passing grade.'

"Yeah even if you do get a passing grade my bro will still critique you."

"Doesn't he not care about grades as long as they are in the passing margin?"

"Yeah he doesn't, but look at his report summary and all of his grades and C's and his history grade is an A+."

"Wow i guess he doesn't mess around when it comes to that stuff?"

"No he doesn't. Not only that but he is an egotistical manic when it comes down to that subject."

With that retort the four burst linkers laughed. In mid laughter, however, Taku noticed Haru's neuro-linker beginning to smoke up. Before he could say anything Haru yelped and reached for the source of his pain and found it was his neuro-linker.

"AHHH! What the heck is wrong with my neuro-linker?!"

"Haru are you okay?" Taku tried to reach for the device but another hand quickly snatched it off of Haru.

"Ah damn! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Cody said fumbling around with the device before finally turning it off and setting it down.

"What the heck happened?" Chiyu asked worriedly.

"I don't know Chiyu." Haru answered.

"Well Haru only two things could have happened." Cody said flailing his hands up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well either your neuro-linker literally just exploded on the inside and had a melt down."

"Then what about all of my files?! What about Brain Burst?!"

"Don't worry Haru. In the event of something like that happening repair shops can put all of your old files into a new neuro-linker for you."

"I guess that's good. What could be the second option?"

"Your neuro-linker got hacked."

"Wait what?!" The other three yelled in surprise.

"Haru tell me, have you cable linked with anyone out of the ordinary?"

"No. The only people that i have cable linked with lately is Kuroyukihime-senpai and you guys."

"Yeah and none of us would ever do something like that..." Cody rolled off as he reached in his bag, pulled out a gloved and what appeared to be a tool-kit.

"Wait Cody what are you doing to Haru's neuro-linker?" Taku asked concerned.

"Relax man. A old cousin of ours worked at a repair shop that specializes in neuro-linkers and i worked with his buisness for about two and a half years and i was pretty adept at it. So i carry a kit in the event of something like this happening to me or anyone around me." Cody explained now fiddling with Haru's linker.

"Wow Cody you lead us to believe you were just some average guy who is actually really smart?" Chiyu asked unitedly.

"Ummmm i'm afraid not. As much as i would love to take advantage of that, I've played to many honorable video game characters to lie about that, see this is pretty much my only skill."

"Ohhhh."

"So what does it look like?"

"Well i can definitively say it's all messed up."

"Will is be ready before my next class?"

"Ha are you joking? This thing is like a early 21st century computer got hacked up with a chainsaw."

"So does that mean i have to get a new one?"

"Fear not my dear friend for you are looking at a professional, it's bad but i can salvage. I suggest you go to administration and tell them what happened."

"What about you?"

"Ah i'll just go to the student lounge and repair the blasted thing."

"Don't you have another test period next?"

After Haru asked that the bell rang signifying that the next class was about to begin for them.

"Nah i have no test next class so it's just a chill period."

"What about the one after that?" Taku asked getting his stuff ready.

"Same situation. No go one before your late for class and don't worry about me it's not like I've skipped classes before."

"Um alright, well see you later Cody."

"Cya!" Cody waved his left hand up quickly not looking at them and still focused on the device.

After that Taku and Chiyu went to their respective classes as Haru went to administration not knowing what true significance of what just happened and not realizing thatbthe damage had been done.

 **Draekor Residence; After School**

After school Cody was sitting at his desk in his and Bryce's room. Bryce had been playing on one of their hand held's for the past few hours and every now and then he woud glance at Cody tinkering with the same think. At about seven-ish, just before dinner, he got curious and spoke up.

"Hey bro what you messing around with?"

"An old hobby of mine." Cody said still paying undying attention to whatever he was working on.

"Ah so that's what your messing around with." Bryce said as he paused his game and walked over to Cody. "Let me guess you offered some poor girl to fix her neur- hey ain't that Haru's?"

"You bet."

"Did you take it from him?"

"Do you think i would really do such a thing." Just as Bryce rose a finger and was about to speak Cody answered his own question. "Don't answer that actually."

"So what happened?"

"Well something really weird happened. We were talking about Chiyu's confidence in her test in American History-"

"How well did she do?"

"Dude that's not the point! And don't be such a Nazi when it comes to stuff like that."

"Whatever. So what happened?"

"Well after talked about it we might have ripped on you a bit and we started to laugh. Then all of a sudden Haru's neuro-linker began to just smoke up and looked like it was about to catch fire so i quickly grabbed it and turned it off. I pulled out my kit and i began to work on it ever since."

"Wow your actually dedicated to something, nice work bro." Bryce said slapping Cody on the back pretty hard.

"Dude i'm not joking when i say this is serious! Neuro-linkers just don't do that so i am one hundred percent sure he got hacked violently."

"But how? The only way is of he cable linked with someone or he received a email containing a virus."

"Yeah but i have been cabled to this thing for hours and no trace of a corrupted email exists. Not only that but he has only cable linked with with people he solidly knows so that can't be it."

"Wait aren't you worried about getting this bug yourself?"

"How dare you mock me?! I'l have you know that i am one the best in the world when it comes to this stuff and i have every contingency active in the event of that case."

"Dude chill i was just worried. So what have you found?"

"Well i was able to salvage and all of his files on here including Brain Burst, but i ran into a encrypted code that looks like it was never here before."

"What did you do?"

"Well when i first saw it i copied the encryption and printed a piece of paper to have a record of it. When i went back to it later it was gone, which surprised me but seeing as it actually didn't leave any real or permanent damage i figured it just was just some code."

"Where is the paper Cody?" Bryce asked seriously. He had a dreaded thought cross his mind when Cody explained everything, and when he put two and two together he knew he had to see that paper.

"Oh it's right here." Cody pulled out one of the drawers and took out the paper. "I had planned on giving it to you anyways since your better at decryption than i am."

"Yeah yeah just let me see the paper."

"Umm sure."

Cody handed Bryce the piece of paper and he snatched out of his hand and went over to his own desk. Bryce began to decrypt the paper with his neuro-linker to find out if what he though truly was happening. After thirty minutes he still wasn't done and before he could continue their mother called them for dinner.

"Bryce aren't you coming? It's pasta night." Cody asked walking out the door for dinner.

"As much as i love pasta night this is more important right now. Tell them i'm not hungry or something, see you in a bit."

"Um alright man."

Cody walked out the door and shut it behind him as he walked over to the dinner table.

"Cody where is your brother? Doesn't he know it's pasta night?" Their mother asked.

"Yeah, but he said that he was full so all that he said was that for us to leave him some leftovers."

"Oh well alright. It's just that even on a full stomach Bryce would still come out for pasta night."

"Guess tonight's a special case."

"Must be. Oh i remember back in America when Bryce was younger and he got into the pasta early and ate it all-"

"Honey when is dinner coming?"

"Franz i was reminiscing about a charming moment about one of our boys'."

"Sorry but i'm starving and it was a long day at work."

"Yeah i agree with him here mom i'm also pretty hungry."

"Fine...grab yourself a plate." She said gloomily.

While all of that was going on and during the actual dinner Bryce was still sitting at his desk vigorously typing on his virtual keyboard decrypting the piece of encryption in front of him. After striking at nothing for hours it was really dark outside and it was 11:38 PM.

"Dude i'm going to bed."

"Aright."

"Dude your like me when i'm repairing a neuro-linker so this must be serious."

"Can't talk about it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Whatever insomniac, goodnight."

"Night."

After their little exchange of words Cody went to sleep easily and Bryce stayed up all night trying to decrypt what was in front of him. Normally a regular decryption would last at max an hour, but this has gone on for almost five. At this point he was convinced it was _**her**_ doing and was now fully dedicated to this cause.

 **Morning**

When Cody woke up he looked over and saw Bryce still messing around at his desk and when he checked the time it was on his neuro-linker he was shocked.

"Bryce do you know what time it is?!" Cody asked getting up out of bed.

"Its... eight-forty five." Bryce said in a groggy tone

"Yeah so you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You have been doing that for over twelve hours!"

"Not true."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"I took a bathroom break."

"That doesn't help at all!"

"It helps my bladder that's for sure."

"Whatever there is no point in dealing with you." Cody said squeezing the crown of his nose. "Have you made any progress in that?"

"Zilch."

"WHAT?!"

'Yep zilch."

"But your like the best person i know when it comes to this stuff how could you possibly not be done yet after twelve freaking hours!"

"Dude your right something real serious happened and this encryption is apart of it."

"Well could you at least take a break from it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because whether you succeed or don't succeed doesn't matter, as long as you persist and stop at nothing you can accomplish any problem presented to you in your own pace."

"Fine but the gang is coming over today and your going to miss it."

"That's fine."

"Hime will be here."

"Okay give her my regards."

"Wow your serious."

"Like i said man."

"Sometimes i wonder if were actually brothers."

"Opposites attract my friends."

"Whatever." Cody said as he walked out the room.

For the next few hours Cody followed what would have been both of their daily routine when it's a 'chill day' as they put it. He first got breakfast, watched a recorded game of American Football and then some cartoons, went into their room with Bryce still at the desk. Cody then played the plethora of hand held, console, and PC games they had collected for hours during which their parents left for work. After a few hours the doorbell rang and Cody got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" Cody asked approaching the door.

"It's us!" Chiyu said across the door.

Cody checked the peephole and say it was everyone else and let them in.

"Hey guys how's it been?"

"Great thank you for asking. By the way is Haruyuki's neuro-linker fixed? When i heard i was pretty worried for his safety."

"Ah so they did tell you, anyways yeah i have it fixed up for him."

They all smiled in delight to hear the his neuro-linker was fixed after all and Haru grabbed his right and shook fast.

"Thank you so much Cody how can i repay you?"

"Um shaking my hand is fine enough." Cody said rubbing the back of his head smiling. "Anyways come let me show how it is and i'll give it back."

The group walked over to their room and when Cody opened the door he walked over to his desk and grabbed the neuro-linker and when the peered in they saw Bryce working at his desk.

"Good afternoon Bryce." Hime and Haru greeted at Bryce who just quickly jutted his left hand up and put it back down.

"What's he doing?" Taku asked while they walked out and Cody closed the door behind him.

"Well when i was cleaning up Haru's neuro-linker i found a piece of encryption and i gave to Bryce to decrypt it and he is serious about it."

"How serious?" Haru asked.

"Let's see it's about two PM now so i'd say for about nineteen hours give or take a few minutes."

"Wow he's dedicated!" Chiyu said in wonderment

"Yeah he me some philosophical crap about being persistent. Anyways enough about him what about you guys."

"Nothing much." Taku said

"Yeah same here." Chiyu replied

"Well when i got home i played my old video game collection... now that it was ruined." Haru said with a little resentment in his voice

"As for me i just read a book."

"Bland! Anyways you guys bring some game over?"

"Yeah i brought over the deck of cards, monopoly, and also the cables just in case." Haru said pulling over his backpack.

"And i got the movies to bout. So let's get started!" Cody said raising his fists in the air.

First they played monopoly, and what would normally fast game if Bryce was there, went longer than usual. After about thirty minutes was everyone getting property and building it up, most of which was Taku and Hime. After that the first player to be eliminated was approaching and it would either be Chiyu or Haru.

"Alright Haru its your turn."

"Alright here i go!"

Haru picked up the dice and rolled a eight, which landed him on a property that Chiyu owned.

"Sorry Haru but that will cost you seven hundred bucks."

"Let me see. Oh no i only have six hundred and fifty!"

"Really! Cody that means i get his money and all of his remaining property right?"

"Those are the rules."

"Can i get a loan?"

"Um, no."

"Don't worry Haruyuki you can stay at one of my properties until you get your strength back."

"Oh come on senpai show no mercy!" Chiyu raised her fist in the air.

"Plus you can't do that, it's not in the rules."

"Well now it is." Hime said putting her hand on Haru's head.

"It doesn't work like that."

"There are exceptions."

"This isn't real life it's a century old board game."

"Then i'll just give him sixty dollars to help pay his loans."

"That's against the rules too!" Cody and Chiyu yelled together.

"Master why does this matter so much. It is just a board game."

"I'm sorry but if a situation rises like this with Haruyuki i want to make sure he is econom-" Before Hime could finish her sentence Bryce screamed loudly from his room.

"I GOT IT! AFTER ALMOST TWENTY FREAKING HOURS I GOT IT!" Bryce screamed very loudly.

"Cody what happened?"

"It's as he screamed like a mad man, he broke the encryption."

After Cody said that Bryce ran out of the room with a new piece of paper in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot and had a dark circle around his eyes.

"Bro your eyes."

"Huh?" Bryce looked in the reflection of the table. "Oh crap brb!" Bryce said as he put the paper on the table running to the bathroom as Hime picked it up.

"Cody what does this mean?" Hime asked starring at the paper that looked like gibberish to her.

"Oh yeah for some reason after we watched this old cartoon Bryce began to cipher to of his papers and i guess he decided to cipher this one."

"Oh, can you decipher it?"

"Yeah, after years of dealing with this i've learned the one's he uses." Cody grabbed the paper and moved his eyes right to left for a minute and looked up. "Yeah i can't decipher this."

"What?!" Everyone else said in shock.

"But didn't you just say that you knew all of his ciphers?" Haru asked confused.

"Guess i don't know all of them, this is one i haven't seen before. Not only that but it's in German."

"I thought you knew German?"

"Nope, guy knows eight languages and is learning another in his down time."

"How does he remember them all?"

"He speaks one fluently every different day, yesterday was supposed to be 'Russian day' and today is supposed to be 'German day'... oh now it makes sense."

After Cody said that Bryce walked out the bathroom, with his eyes back to normal for the most part, and went back to the table.

"Bryce i didn't know you spoke eight different languages?" Taku asked.

"Yeah whatever. Cody you were right this is something big."

"What do you mean?" Hime ask in a sudden serious tone. "Did someone deliberately attack Haruyuki?"

"As the evidence right there suggest he was." Bryce said pointing at the paper.

"Who?! Whoever did this has deliberately harmed a member of the black legion and by my name we will get vengeance!"

"That's going to be tough to get the creeps who did this."

"How so?"

"Well. . . . . . Have you guys heard of the Acceleration Research Society?"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the super long wait but being a upperclassman in high school really drains you, especially if you get back to back homework and tests. Not only that but i hit a major writers block with not only this chapter but for the rest of the arc and i figured around it today actually (i actually wrote the whole chapter today for like six hours).**

 **The OC Character submission is over. During my absence i received about eight different PM's and i have chosen the winner. The winning avatar's name is: Rigel Tide! So congrats to submitter of that, and due to personal request i shall not say their profile name. I will not say anymore about the avatar or the avatar's IRL name but expect HIM making an appearance next chapter! This history the submitter put really fit well with this arc so i put the OC in it.**

 **That's all i got for you today guys and once again i apologize for the lack of uploads in chapters but that will change (hopefully). As always, Loyal Guardian signing out!**


	15. White Nemesis Arc: Star With A Vengeance

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **White Nemesis Arc: Star With A Vengeance**

* * *

After Haru's neuro-linker was apparently hacked into Cody was able to repair his neuro-linker and stopped a process that would have destroyed it. During the repair Cody discovered a encryption and gave it to Bryce, who is better at decryption than he is, to find out what it could be and to see of it is benign. After twenty hours of non-stop working Bryce found out what it entailed, and with the rest of the black legion already over for the day, was about to reveal its contents.

(A/N: Note what i am about to say is a **spoiler** so if you want to avoid keep on with the main story, to those who have read the light novel or at least what happened when Cosmos took Metatron from _The Luminary_ and made her a guard for their base will not exist in this story line. I understand this really does change the main story but do note this is the story i have created, trust me i wanted to include her and make her apart of the group but that would complicate things for me in the end of it. I sincerely apologize to whom thus may concern.)

* * *

 **Afternoon; Draekor Residence**

"Have you guys heard of the Acceleration Research Society?" Bryce asked.

"If i remember correctly they're a mysterious organization inside of Brain Burst that almost nobody knows who or what they do." Hime replied.

"Yeah and didn't that guy who fought with Noumi say mentioned that thing?" Chiyu imputed. "His name was something like Black Scythe or something like that."

"It was Black Vise. He and Dusk Taker used Brain Implant Chips to mask their identities so if they were affiliated with that group then they are most likely using the same cheap tactic."

"Is that so Hime?"

"I am sure of it. So your saying they attacked Haruyuki's neuro-linker?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Bryce said folding his arms.

"But why? The only time we ever aggravated them was during the fight with Vise and he seemed to acknowledge our determination."

"I don't know, but all i care about is why they would do such a thing and i think i know why."

"If you have any information Bryce you should say it."

"I was going to Taku chill." Bryce ushered with his hands. "Anyways the ARS, just to simplify things, attacked Haru because of one reason alone."

"And what might that reason be?"

"Me."

"Wait how could you be the sole reason why they would attack Haru? Heck they don't even know who you are."

"That's wrong Chiyu. I have meet one of them in IRL before."

"How could you have met one of them in real life before? The last person you meeting that i can recall is. . . . . Bryce this better not be a joke."

"I if was joking i would have this serious face on right now. Plus this situation does not call for such joking around."

"How could possibly know all of this?"

"They're not the only proficient hackers. Back in the day i used to hack into the county's systems just for kicks from my neuro-linker alone."

"So your saying you hacked into her neuro-linker without her noticing it?!"

"Hime if i can hack into the largest county of the my state's large county's security, education, and board systems without major detection then i think i can hack a neuro-linker. Unlike them though i would just peep in and out, change a few things and change them back while they do harm."

"Wait stop for a second here and tell us who the hell your talking about?!"

"Should i tell them?"

"No. As the legion master i should tell them."

"Master what's going on here?"

"I am sorry for not telling you all of this sooner, but i had to keep it a secret since it would do more harm than good. The person in inquiry is my sister and guardian, White Cosmos."

"Wait master your telling us the white king is your guardian and sister?"

"Irony ain't it?"

"So how is she connected Bryce?"

"When i hacked into her neuro-linker i really couldn't do much-"

"So much for being a great hacker..."

"Shut it! Anyways like i was saying her neuro-linker was like a impenetrable fortress, one slight misstep and she would have been alerted immediately. I was able to connect her to the ARS as well because the encryption that Cody gave me had a file name that had to have ARS written all over it."

"So how were you able to connect all of this?"

"Well Haru it took an entire day for me to find an opening and when i got it i was able to insert a small detection software on her to find out when she dives in. Not only that but the software gave me some information on the linker."

"So that means when you decrypted the this..." Cody said picking up the piece of paper.

"Yep and the information i got on her and the encryption matched, well sort of. See when i put the two together it's like putting South America and Africa together, they are nearly perfect save for a few spots."

"Bryce, as much as i hate my sister and the wanting for this to be true, but i need your word that were not going into this blind."

"Hime i gave you my word a while a go and even though i may never have said it directly it still applies here."

"Master i understand that your upset over the fact that it was an attack on Haru, but what Bryce is saying is just a hunch."

"I know your cautious Takumu and i respect that, but as a legion master i need to put my faith into the members of my legion. Not only that but Bryce provides arguable evidence, albeit should be look further into, shows me that if my sister is behind this then it's all the more reason to hate her."

"So glorious leader of ours, what do we do?"

"If this were a normal enemy i would wait for more evidence to appear, but since this is the ARS and my sister i am willing to make an exception of everyone agrees."

"Well count me in, i would like to get a few good licks in on your sister." Bryce said punching his right hand into his left.

"You know me, i'll trust my bro till the end."

"Sounds like fun, i'm in!"

"Chiyu do you even get the gravity of the situation?" Taku asked.

"All i know is that those guys hurt my friend and they deserve what's coming to them."

"That's Chiyu for you."

"So Taku what's your pick?" Cody asked.

"Well let's see what Haru thinks, after all he was the original victim of this."

"Well... If my friends are willing to go to such lengths to make me feel great again then how can i deny that, i'm in!"

Bryce put his hand between all of them and everyone put their hands in except Taku and Hime.

"So Taku what will it be?"

"Seeing as how everyone has their hands in the middle..." Taku said putting his hand in the pile.

"Well since everyone has come to an agreement you know my vote stands with all of you." Hime said before putting her hand in the pile.

"Bryce do you know the location of where their headquarters is?"

"I got the general idea of it yeah."

"Then that's what we have to use then. Alright everyone on three."

"1...2...3... Nega Nebulus!"

"That's funny we knew what to say at the same time."

"Of course we did Chiyu, after all this is our hour."

 **Accelerated World; Unlimited Field; Western Akasaka**

The member's of the black legion jumped into the unlimited field the began the long trek to the western side of Akasaka. It took them what had to have been about at least half an hour to get there since they decided against the use of Crow's and Cardinal's aviation abilities to avoid detection. When they got there they stopped behind a building that was some 200 meters away from Midtown Tower.

"Alright guys, from what i got this is where their base is located."

"So you think this is the place Nova?"

"Absolutely."

"I can't believe that not only are we in white legion territory but we were able to slip passed unnoticed. So what's the plan?"

"Oh i was thinking of just going in Leeroy Jenkins style."

"You were just going in there gun-ho dude?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I respect that." Cardinal jokingly said before bumping fists with Nova.

"Seriously Nova do you have a legitimate strategy?"

"Like i said Lotus just go in Leeroy Jenkins style."

"Ugh... Does anyone else have a better plan."

For a few seconds it was silent until Pile began to turn his head a little. He then made a small gasp and turned back to Lotus.

"Master look at the way those structures are set up at the rear of the building."

"Now that i look at that area it does provide cover, but how do you propose we get there?"

"Well the area around the tower doesn't provide that much cover but the buildings around the tower does provide a canopy for us to go in and go out of buildings."

"That's true but knowing those two-"

Lotus interrupted herself after peering over her shoulder seeing that Nova and Cardinal were slowly walking away from them. When they tried to do that Lotus speed up towards them

"What the heck do you think you two are doing?!"

"Come on Lotus we were just going to . . . . . scout, yeah..." Cardinal said nervously.

"Like i'd believe that. Nova what were you two going to do?"

"Ummm. . . . . . We were going Leeroy Jenkins?"

"Really?! Not only do you two use old gaming terms but you were about to abandon us and go into the fray without knowing what's down there!"

"Well it is kind of their thing senpai."

"I understand that Crow but this operation is something i am seriously regretting every minute when i think about it. And these two just might screw it up. Look Nova and Cardinal if i let you two be point will that suffice."

"Sure why no-"

"As long as you don't run ahead and stay with the group."

"Why you gotta be a buzzkill?" Cardinal and Nova said slouching over.

"Well at least you two agree. So the plan is we use the buildings around the tower as cover until we get to the rear, then we infiltrate the building and look all over until we find Cosmos. That's the plan right Pile?"

"Basically yeah."

"Alright then. Nega Nebulus we move to the left lets go!" Lotus said lifting up her left sword to point at that direction.

Nova and Cardinal first stepped out and moved ahead of to the first few buildings and then waited for everyone else catch up. When they did they went from one building to the next, but after that was a large section of road so they all moved slowly to stay under the highway above them. They were able to get past many more obstacles like those and stayed like that for a while. They then stopped for a bit around 3/4 of the way there.

"Alright guys just a few more buildings and we should be able to get in, there's just one problem." Pile peeking out of the doorway.

"What is it?" Bell asked as she stepped in for a closer look. "Oh no we have to cover to duck between to!"

"What that shouldn't be possible, this area should still provide us with enough-" Lotus stopped mid sentence to find a small open field that had no cover.

"Wait then how do we get through? Can't we just go around?" Nova asked.

"We can't. Look around us." Pile said.

Nova and Cardinal looked around just inside the building and saw that their left side had no cover what so ever and their right only led to the tower which would provide even less cover on approach.

"Welp were fucked." Nova said blankly.

"Nova!"

"Sorry for the language but look around us, they only two ways are to go forward and hope for the best or turn tails and run."

"What should we do now guys?" Crow asked.

"Well if you ask me, we should go forwards."

"Nova if we do that then we will get spotted."

"I know that Lotus. Right now though this is as far as we can get so i say we go in and fight whatever might come our way. Plus retreating ain't exactly my style."

"Ugh... Guys what do you think?"

"He does have a point. If we really want to go forward with this then going through is our only option."

"We've gone this far so it would be a waste to just turn back and call it a day."

"Plus don't you want revenge on the guys who did this?"

"All of you do have good points. At this point playing the cautious game right now is out of the question, we go headlong."

"Glad to hear it Lotus." Nova said patting her on the shoulder. "Now i call first!"

Nova then ran out into the open plane. Suddenly a alarm went off and a dozen of Enemies came out of bunny holes and converged on Nova. He quickly unsheathed his blades and made short work of the first two Enemies that approached him. Then one came up behind him and hit away which made Nova skid across the ground and land right in front of another Enemy. Just as the Enemy was about to stomp on Nova it roared it pain as Nova looked up and say its leg come clean off and noticed Lotus standing next to him.

"Next time you 'Leeroy Jenkins' it, do it with me okay?" Lotus couldn't see it obviously but inside of Nova's avatar Bryce actually blushed a bit.

"Uhhhh yeah of course." He said as he stood up.

Everyone then met around him and they were now in a circle. The ten remaining Enemies then surrounded them and began to roar and growl.

"How's your health Nova?"

"Lost about ten percent on that hit."

"You still fight right?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Good. Now let's split into teams of two! Pile and Crow take on the three to your side, Nova and Cardinal take on the four to your side, me and Bell will take the three on ours got it?"

"Got it!"

"Everyone go!"

The Burst Linkers then charged at their prospective Enemies. Thankfully they all looked to be just Lesser-Class but even individually they were strong.

 **Nega Nebulus vs. A Dozen Enemies**

Nova and Cardinal took on their four and they split them off into a two on one each. Nova took on both of his quickly dodging their attacks and counterattacked so much and so quickly that within a matter of minutes he took both of his out. Cardinal in the meantime decided to activate his wings and defended against the Enemies attacks until his special move gauge was full.

"Talon Storm!"

Cardinal then quickly took out one of the Enemies with a flurry of strikes. Soon after that Nova came in slicing up the remaining Enemy and after it tried to attack Nova he teleported away and Cardinal came down from the air and punched down on top of the Enemy's head killing it.

Lotus and Bell faced off against the three Enemies that were in front of the group.

"Bell remain here as a support and come if i need your aid."

"You can count on me!"

Lotus then swiftly flew at the three Enemies and appeared behind them with incredible speeds dealing major damage to all three of them. As she was about to deal the finishing blow another Enemy appear and hit Lotus, who was able to block it. She then jumped in the air and sliced both of her swords across from each other and landed on the ground dealing a major blow to the enemy. Just then the three other Enemies attacked Lotus, who did her best to block all of their attacks, but was overwhelmed when the fourth came in and struck her from behind dealing some damage to her.

"Death by Piercing!" That hit the Enemy dealt was just enough for her special move gauge to reach full.

She went into her battle stance and crossed her swords in an X formation at her side. She then swiftly rushed at them and appears at the other side of them. After a few second pause the Enemies roared in pain as all four were defeated leaving Bell in awe.

Pile used his pile driver to attack one of the Enemies while Crow flew around distracting the other two getting a few good hits in before he was whipped to the ground losing some of his health. At the same time the Enemy Pile was dealing with began to overwhelm him, and as the Enemy tried to swallow him whole Pile used his special move.

"Lighting Cyan Spike!"

Pile's supports shot out of his legs as he charged up his pile driver. Just as the monster was about to take a chunk out of him Pile fired his spike right down the middle of his body and flung it away from him nearly killing it. Just as Pile was about to deal the finishing blow, Crow was thrown right into him by one of the other Enemies. As the two monsters approached the temporarily dazed Burst Linkers Nova showed up and began to slice up the Enemy to the right while Cardinal flew from the same direction and punched that Enemy in a area of the neck that instantly killed it. Nova was spinning around dealing major damage to the Enemy before he quickly stopped spinning and shot down with his right hand blade cutting the Enemy in two leaving a crack in the ground where the Enemy once was. Afterwards Cardinal put his wings away

"Holy crap guys you took out yours that fast?!" Crow asked excitedly.

"Nah we finished ours a little bit ago and when we saw you two struggling he just had to help our friends ya know?"

"You four still have one left." Lotus said as she and Bell approached them.

"Yeah i saw, but they dealt damage the major damage to him so it's fair if they get the kill." Nova said putting his hands behind his head.

Nova then ushered his head in the direction of the grumbling Enemy who could not stand or fight anymore after Pile's attack.

"Right!" Pile and Crow said together knowing what he meant. They then walked up to the head of the Enemy and then they both punched it square in the jaw ending the beast. After the blow Crow put his wings away.

"So everyone got their group eliminated?"

"You bet. That was a pretty nice warm up don't you say bro?" Cardinal said nudging at Nova.

"Heard that."

"Warm up? So this wasn't anything new to you guys?"

"Of course not, after all back in America the better fight were the Enemies not the players, that's a story for another day though. Hey Bell is your special move gauge full so you can heal us?"

"One it's not just a healing ability and two now it's not full so i can't heal you guys."

"Well that blows, guess we got to keep trekking for. . . . ."

"Guess your righ-" Bell was saying before she felt a rush of wind pass her.

When she turned she saw Nova blocking a something behind her. He then used his free hand to push her away and she saw what he was blocking, another Burst Linker. The Burst Linker was light blue-white, looked like a medieval knight with a futuristic look, had a black slung around the right side of its body, and wielded a Claymore with its baldric on the Linker's back.

Nova then used his free hand slice through the attacker but killed it in one swing. Suddenly tow more exact Linker's appeared in front of him. They both took out their Claymores out of the baldrics and charged at him. Nova blocked the first one and dodged the second one, he then teleported in front of them and sliced down on them killing them in one blow.

"Is that it?" Crow asked nervously.

Just like and answer to his question a figure jumped down from the building they were in front of and looked like the same as the three attackers from before but this one was less opaque and was had a slightly darker tone.

"Guys go on, this might be a while." Nova said unsheathing both of his blades while they mysterious Burst Linker unsheathed his sword.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry i'll catch up later just go!"

"But bro-"

"Come on Cardinal if i know your brother like i think i do he can handle himself in a fight." Lotus reassured him.

"Bro if you lose to this chump im gonna kick you ass later!"

"Yeah we'll see, now get out of here you fool."

Cardinal just nodded his head and ran towards the building away from the poised fighters. A second or two later the rest followed leaving Nova with this new challenger.

"Now we've got the field to ourselves. Hope you don't mind me by asking but may ask for my opponents name?"

"My name is Rigel Tide and for following _HER_ i shall defeat you!" Tide said pointing his sword at Nova. Tide had a deep voice coupled with a accent of what seemed to be European.

"What's wrong for following not only my legion master but the one who i love?"

"How horrid! You feel for a girl like her?!"

"Oh come on she's not that bad when you meet her."

"My friend i pity you, after i slay you i shall go after your friends and then the one you say you 'love'."

"Man that's harsh, guess it's time we get things settled then."

"I agree, let's end this trivial quarrel right here!"

 **Obsidian Nova vs. Rigel Tide**

Before Nova had time to even react Tide ran at him with incredible speeds, even with a large sword like his, and swung it down with one hand with swift preciseness that Nova barely blocked and actually took some damage. Nova then teleported behind Tide and cut across his back which sent him away from him a bit but he turned back around unfazed and kept attacking him. After a few very large and fast swings against Nova's blades, Tide then punched Nova in the lower abdomen very hard sending him back dealing a good amount of damage.

"Man for a one handed sword wielder you're very balanced." Nova said as he slowly got up.

"Thank you. It's been a while since i fought and you seem like a good warm up session."

"Oh now you've messed up. No more holding back i'm going all out!"

"Then i will to!"

This time it was Nova that surprised Tide as he was the one then suddenly appeared in front of Tide and began swiftly swinging his wrist blades into Tide's body dealing a few hits before he pulled up his Claymore to block the hits. Nova then shifted and kicked off the sword send Tide stumbling back, and when Nova landed on the ground, he saw his chest wide open and lunched at it with his right blade.

" _CLING!_ "

The blade made swift contact into the chest of Tide which then made Nova chuckle a little. His chuckle immediately ended when he saw Tide move his head forward facing Nova which made him gasp in shock as his attack barely reeled him. Tide then grabbed Nova's arm and threw him against the wall of the building he first appeared out of.

" _CRASH!_ "

Nova's body hit the wall so fast that he thought he blacked out for a second. When he looked up he saw Tide rushing towards him with his blade extended at chest.

"Oh crap!"

Nova then teleported out of the wall just before Tide jammed his sword into the wall making it collapsing on him.

"Don't think he'll stay in there for long." Just as Nova said that Tide emerged from the rubble unscathed. "Didn't think so..."

Tide then rushed out the rubble and once again began striking down Nova. After a few hits one hit sent Nova to the ground and when Nova looked up he saw him left up his sword and rush it down. Before he could make contact Nova kicked his feet out from the back of him sending him in the air for a second. Nova then teleported next to Tide and pulled out his scythe blade and swung down, but just as he did this Tide kicked the side of Nova's face which retracted the blade and he felt the brute force of Nova's forearm. This exchange sent both combatants to the ground in pain and after a bit of struggling both got up at about the same time breathing heavily.

 _"Damn it this guy is tough! I didn't think i'd have to, but this situation is worth it!"_ Nova thought.

"Vex Slicer!"

Nova then summoned his scythe's incarnate attack and rushed at Tide and began spinning very rapidly which Tide was barely able to block. After a few blocks of Nova's attack, Nova sent his sword flying away and sliced him in the chest dealing tremendous damage.

"So you were forced to use one of your trump cards. Well guess what buddy your not the only one." Tide said kneeling on the ground. "Buresu Slash!"

Tide's sword then came right back to him and went from a dull grey a blinding white sword. Nova could actually feel it's power from where he was standing as was genuinely nervous, Tide then charged at Nova as he prepared himself for the incoming attack. When both blades made contact they made a very large explosion that destroyed the whole block around them. The smoke cleared up as Tide jumped very high in the air and swung down his blade at Nova who barely had time to react as the explosion sent him down on his back.

"Vex Spear!"

Nova dissipated his scythe for his incarnated blade and readied himself for the hit. When the hit came it created another large explosion that blew away some posts and railings in the surrounding blocks. After the large dust cloud appear both linkers were on their feet fending each other off with Tide appearing to be winning. Then just as suddenly as they appeared both incarnate moves vanished and Nova took the opportunity to go on the offensive. Nova teleported behind Tide and just before he had time to react Nova activated his special move.

"Hailstorm!"

Nova summoned his duel hand cannons and immediately spun at a very rapid pace hitting Tide many times but also depleting his special move gauge quickly. Just as Tide blocked the last few shots of Nova's flurry of bullets, Nova teleported to the side of Tide and aimed his guns at him and fired them both scoring a direct hit sending him to the ground. Nova then went to the ground and unsheathed his wrist blade and walked towards him.

"Man you were one tough opponent, but i had to end it to get back to my comrades so sorry about that."

Nova then lifted his arm into the air an quickly swung it down only to be flabbergasted when Tide caught it.

"Never count you opponent out of a fight and give him or her our all even you dominate!" Tide said as he turned the tables by swiftly getting up and throwing Nova again but this time he braced for it.

"Man your durable." Nova said unsheathing both blades

"I am to satisfy." Tide said picking up is sword

Both fighters were worn out and were heavily breathing, at this moment any one of them could make the deciding blow. Both then charged at each other at began hitting their regular blades together which still created very large bangs. After hitting blades and defending attacks Nova spotted an opening and used his left blade to cut deep into the abdomen of Tide which made him cry out. Nova then was about to decapitate him but Tide grabbed his left arm and cut it clean off with his Claymore which then made Nova cry out.

"You foolish imbecile. . . . . if you had not followed that white wench. . . . . you would have avoided this!" Tide said pausing in between as he struck Nova's remaining blade.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked as he was receiving the hits of Tide.

"You know very well. . . . . . . i am talking about the white wench. . . . . . the white king, White Cosmos!"

"Whoa whoa whoa i am not following that bitch. . . . . thats what me and my friends came her to do. . . . . . to stop her!"

"Wait..." Tide said as he backed off of Nova. "You not a member of the white legion or the research society?"

"Hell no! I am a member of the black legion, Nega Nebulus!"

"Nega Nebulus. . . . .Tell me what is your name?"

"I thought i told you. Anyways it's Obsidian Nova."

"So your teleporting black avatar that has a long range ability and joined the black legion?"

"Uh yeah. Where have you been under a rock this whole time?"

"You could say that. So what your telling me is that you are a enemy of the white king?"

"That's what i said ain't it?"

"Well then..." Tide said putting away his sword into his baldric. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So your not a member of the legion or the ARS?"

"Of course not! Well not anymore anyways..."

"Well then do you want to call off our fight?"

"Seeing as we have a common enemy and both of us are banged up i think it would be wise to partner up against the white king. As long as we finish this at a later date."

"You bet." Nova said putting his wrist blade away. "Guess we better form a temporary partnership."

"So sorry about doing this to you, where is your health bar at?" Tide asked after they finished shaking hands

"About thirty percent."

"Huh same here. Did you find a path for a easy opening."

"Yeah we found one."

"Good. Also what led you to trust me so easily i very well could have been lying."

"Well for one it's because i am kind of naive, two because i don't think a follower of the whit king would call her a wench, and third it's because you said that."

"Very well then, lead they way."

"I will, so let's give her a warm welcome." Nova said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Holy crap this took a while to write! I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter especially the appearance of Rigel Tide and his fight with Nova. This is the longest chapter of the story so far. So i hope in the end you'll enjoyed the story. Like always, Loyal Guardian signing off!**


	16. White Nemesis Arc: Minotaur

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **White Nemesis Arc: Minotaur**

* * *

While Nova and Tide had just finished their battle, the rest of the black legion headed towards the tower using the buildings around them as cover. Now they were determined more than ever to defeat not only the white king but uncover the ARS as well.

* * *

 **Accelerated World; Unlimited Field; Akasaka Area**

The black legion was still using the buildings around them as cover, slowly getting closer to the tower's rear entrance. They moved through the buildings silently to avoid being caught and within a matter of a few minutes they had the rear entrance in sight.

"There it is master. The rear entrance." Pile spoke up silently.

"We had a few distractions, but in the end we still made it."

"What about Nova?"

"Don't worry Cardinal, he bought more time for us to get here."

"I know that but that Burst Linker looked pretty strong."

"Yeah but Nova is pretty strong too, so i believe in him." Crow comforted Cardinal.

"Thanks Crow... So what about the entrance Pile?"

"Well it seems there are a few guards, as expected from a place like this, so it is in my opinion that we take them out quietly."

"Look at you Taku, opting for the unlikely attack strategy." Bell said putting her hand and bell on her hips.

"I mean it is the only real option. We can't just sneak in the rest of the area is wide open so they would see us. So it would be easier and the fastest way to get inside."

"How do you propose we do it then Pile?" Lotus asked.

"Let's see. They look like grunts to me so... How about this, we have Master and Haru rush towards them to take them out quickly and silently if they can." Pile proposed.

"I don't have a problem with it." Cardinal said crossing his arms.

"Me neither." Bell said.

"I don't have a problem with it. What about you Senpai?"

"No need to ask, i'll do it."

"Great. Now on my count Haru uses his wings to fly towards them and Master uses her speed to attack, sound good?"

"Good." Lotus and Crow said at the same time.

"Alright on a count of three. 1..." The pair then prepared.

"2..." Crow took out his wings and Lotus prepared her swords.

"3!" Both quickly rushed towards the guards at speeds so fast that they kicked up dust and small debris around them making the other legion members cough excessively.

By the time the guards began to turn to see what the sound that came out of the building to the left of them was Crow punched one of them in the helmet sending him far back. Lotus then came in and sliced the heads off of two guards and the remaining one was about to strike her in the back. Crow came in, lifted him up off the ground and dropped him to his ultimate end. After that they gave the all clear to the rest of the legion to move in.

"Good job you guys, now all that's left is to make our way to the top." Pile said pointing to the top of the tower.

"Right!" The rest of the group said.

Cardinal opened the doors of the tower and everyone else entered the building alert for any kind of attack. They walked around the main floor for a bit until Lotus saw a shadow step out from the corner on the open terrace above them.

"Everyone shift back!" Lotus said.

As they all jumped back two large panels slammed at the spot where they were. After that the panels collapsed and went back into the ground as they figure in the terrace above stepped out.

"My Ms. Lotus you are quite alert, but that is expected of one of the kings of course." Said a avatar who's body was entirely made of black panels.

"Wait i recognize your that avatar who helped Dusk Taker, Black Vise if i am not mistaken." Lotus said pointing one of her swords at him.

"So that's the guy who helped that Taker dude in the last fight?" Cardinal asked.

"Yeah that's him." Crow responded.

"Oh so you do remember me, i figured as much." Vise said flicking one of the panel's that made up his head.

"Why are you here anyways?" Bell asked.

"Wait a sec. If this is the Accelerated Research Society then he is most likely apart of it." Cardinal said.

"Then let me jog your memories. I am a member of this society and i am it's Vice-President." He said putting his right arm across his chest.

"Indeed i do remember now. Well if you are apart of the same organization White Cosmos is in then, just like then, you are my enemy."

"You've come looking for Ms. Cosmos? Oh, you must be her younger sister then."

"Wait... Who told you that?" Lotus asked, slightly putting her sword down.

"I did." Said Cosmos who stepped out from the same corner that Vise was hiding in earlier. She once again was in here masquerade outfit than her real avatar.

"Cosmos! You'll pay for the deliberate attack on my protege!"

"Oh settle down little sister, i did all for you to come visit me. I knew you would come here once you found out where i was, albeit i thought you would do it a little more cautiously."

"When someone attacks or hinders one of our own then we ought to have a right to strike back."

"Thanks Cardinal."

"No problem Crow."

"And whom might you be green one?"

"I am Emerald Cardinal, and i-"

"Ah yes Emerald Cardinal. Your the protege of Obsidian Nova if i am correct?"

"Y-yeah that's right. How did you know that though?"

"Oh never mind that, let's focus on the real matter at hand. All of you came here to teach me a lesson or something like that right?"

"You could say that." Lotus said turning her right sword to show the reflection of Cosmos's face.

"Then why don't you come at me then."

"Don't worry Nebulus, she has no offensive moves."

"What about Vise?" Pile asked

"It would be a four versus two with him as the only real threat, he's strong but our numbers will defeat him."

"Alright then lets go!" Cardinal said spontaneously running ahead of them, right afterwards the rest of the legion came followed and were side by side with him.

"Vise be a dear and stay back."

"But ma'am."

"It's fine, allow me to show them what the society is made of."

The legion ran, in Lotus's case hovered, to the edge of the terrace and leaped up and just when they were about to attack Cosmos raised her left hand.

"Brilliant Comet!"

When she called that move the entire room lit up with brilliant white light. The five Nega Nebulus members looked on in shock as the radiant light engulfed them.

 **Outside the Midtown Tower**

Nova and Tide were inside the building that would lead to the rear entrance of the tower. Both were badly injured as a result of their fight as Nova was missing his right arm, had large slash marks on his body, and the orb protruding out of his face was cracked. Tide has a large gash in his chest and his arms and legs were riddled with bullet holes. Despite their injuries they still walked like these barely phased them.

"Again Mr. Nova i apologize for this embarrassing misunderstanding." Tide said in his accent.

"Nah no sweat it. Seriously though where are you from, Scotland?"

"I'm from the Ire actually."

"Oh so your from Europe too?"

"Indeed i am, and where might you be from?"

"I'm from the Deutschland."

"So you are a German? We must be rarities in this world."

"We must. Hey look there's the entrance." Nova said pointing out with his remaining left arm.

"Then let us move forward."

Tide and Nova passed by the four floating death timer cards and walked inside. At first they saw nothing, then Nova looked down saw his legion on the ground heavily injured and slightly groaning in pain.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Lotus's swords were shattered and most of her left leg was cracked up. Bell lost her normal arm, bits of her bell, and had a few holes in her body. Pile had both arms off, a scar on his mask, and cuts in his chest. Crow had lost his left arm and right leg while the rest of his body was crumbling. Cardinal a large slash marks on his body and the spike off his head was gone.

"What could have done this?" Nova asked in disbelief.

"I know who." Tide said as he looked up to the terrace above them. "Come out you filthy wench!"

At first there was silence but then footsteps could be heard from the behind the right corner near the terrace.

"It's good to see you again to Tide. How's the family?" Cosmos said stepping out of the corner.

"How dare you even mention my so called 'family'!" Tide said unsheathing his sword from the baldric.

"My my Tide, how dare you speak to _you_ speak to your superiors like that?" Vise said appearing from the shadow next to Cosmos

"Superior's? Tide are you-"

"If we have the time later i shall explain to you Mr. Nova, but for now help me and your legion for redemption!"

Nova shook his head and walked up to the right side of Tide and unsheathed his wrist blade.

"I guess i could do that, we got a severe handicap though."

"I am aware, it just makes things a lot more interesting."

"Couldn't agree with ya more." Nova said as he and Tide readied themselves for a fight.

 **Obsidian Nova and Rigel Tide vs. White Cosmos and Black Vise**

"Vise could you take care of this for me?"

"But miss isn't Obsidian Nova the one you-"

"I know, but if he could be severely injured from Tide then he's not the one, i took a risk and i regret it. You know what to do." Cosmos said stepping back a little

In response Vise shook his head yes once and looked back at the two injured fighters.

"How dare you retreat you coward!" Tide said as he swiftly ran towards the terrace.

Just as Tide was about to reach the edge of the terrace two large black panels came from off the ground and rush towards Tide on his sides. Tide reacted just fast enough to lift his forearms up to hold back the panels, which made him jolt his head up but made no sound.

"Tide you alright!"

"Don't bother." Vise said before shifting from the terrace to the panel next to Tide. "Once someone is caught in my static pressure they not only lose all mobility but communication as well."

"Well then. . . . Looks like i gotta free him!" Nova said as he ran in towards Vise.

Just as Nova was in front of Vise a black panel appeared below him and shot up under him. The panel lifted him up and abruptly stopped in the air, then Vise appeared next to Nova.

 _"Wait, why the hell can't i teleport out of this mess?!"_ Nova thought.

When he did Nova tried to attack him but when that happened a panel above Nova appeared and the bottom one disappeared. Just before Nova fell to the ground Vise disappeared and the panel above Nova shot down on him and smashed him into the ground. When he hit the ground his left leg shattered off and disappeared.

"I see your still kicking, no matter though. You've been incapacitated." Vise said noticing Nova still alive.

Tide saw this and he began to shake violently. It didn't appear to be from the panels, but from within his body. His body then became more blue than white, his sash turned white, and his sword black. Then, just like they never phased him, he cut through both panels and charged at Vise. Vise went behind him and Tide slashed down with his Claymore.

"Layered Armor." Just as he called it out one panel appeared in front of him.

Seemingly passing it off as a nuisance Tide cut right through the panel. As Vise kept walking backwards, more panels appeared in front of him, and as the panels appeared Tide kept cutting through them.

"Dark Buresu!" Tide's sword began to emit a whit haze and got even darker.

"Six Layered Armor."

Tide yelled out as he charged and cut through the first five panels but when he got to the last panel in front of Vise his sword just made a very large BANG, the panel didn't even budge.

"How is this possible!" Tide growled as reared up another strike.

Just as Tide was about to slash down on the remaining panel Vise shot his head up.

"Static Pressure."

A panel then appeared behind Tide and before he could react the panel crushed him against the original panel. His arms that still stuck out limped down and when the panels released from each other a blue-white beam shot up into the sky.

"Here i thought this would be a bit more of a challenge, oh well." Vise shrugged as all the panels he had set returned to his body, returning his body to it's full form.

"Vise are you forgetting something?" Cosmos said from the top of the terrace.

"If you are referring Obsidian Nova i had not forgotten, in fact i'll deal with him in a bit."

Nova just laid there motionless.

 _"So this is where it all ends huh? Never would have thought it happening in a embarrassing way like this."_ Nova thought to himself.

He kept thinking like that until a voice reached him from beyond his thoughts that jolted him out of it.

"Nova!" Cardinal yelled at the top of his lungs, he had been calling Nova four time now. "Come on man get up!"

"Bro...?" Nova said shifting his head towards Cardinal.

"You have to use it!"

"Use it. . . . . But i promised-"

"I know you promised, and i know what it does to you, but it's our only shot!"

Nova looked back up, and after pondering for a few moments, he began to sit up. When he finally got himself up he was barely balancing himself on his right leg.

"My my Mr. Nova you are a funny one." Cosmos giggled from the terrace.

"Oh can it." Nova said sticking out his left arm slowly and then quickly swiped it down.

"Well that's a bit harsh."

"Do i sound like i give two shits?" He growled as he swung in his left hand across his chest.

"To be honest you don't. Vise end this please."

Just as Vise was preparing his panels Nova lifted his am up in the air and quickly swung it down. Just then a large black beam shot up from where Nova was standing, when it cleared Nova was still there. This time however his arm and leg were back, he was much larger and yet he still had a sleek body, and his head was now more of a dome than one with a frill but his orb was still there and was looking down. Nova then made a very deep mechanical clicking sound.

"Hm?" Vise said tilting his head.

"It's probably an illusion. Now end this."

"I will."

Two panels appeared from the sides of Nova and shot at him. Before they made contact Nova stopped them suddenly with his hands, which revealed themselves to be much sharper than before, and shot up his head. He then clenched down his fingers, cutting into the panels, and swung them together in front of him shattering them into pieces.

"What the...?" Vise said stepping back a bit.

Nova then suddenly teleported in front of Vise, which made him stumble back a bit. Nova slowly walked up to him, making his right hand's fingers into a claw.

"Minotaur's Claw." Nova said with a deeper voice.

He then slashed down on Vise. At first it appeared to have done nothing, then Vise's body was suddenly cut in five's and slide off each other. Then a black beam shot up into the sky.

Cosmos then became fearful and turned to retreat but was meet with a towering Nova, who made another deep mechanical sound. She yelped in surprise as she fell against a wall.

"Brilliant Comet!"

Just then a radiant light engulfed the two and after a few seconds of brightness. Cosmos sighed in relief but when the smoke cleared she was dumbfounded to see Nova sticking his arm out holding a bright white ember. He then proceed to crush it in his hands, grind it up, and let go of it. Cosmos suddenly realized what she was seeing.

"I-i can't believe it." She said as Nova began walking towards her. "One of them has come back, then one gifted with the new has retur-!" She was interrupted when Nova shoved his fingers, which were put together to be in the shape of a sword, into her face making her go limp.

Then a white beam shot up into the sky which turned his attention to the remainder of Nega Nebulus. He teleported to where Tide had fallen and began walking towards them. When he got to them he unsheathed his right wrist blade, which was large and long enough to be a sword, and aimed it at Lotus.

"Nova..." Lotus starred at him in disbelief

"Bryce stop!" Cardinal yelled at the top of his lungs once again.

Nova thrust his blade towards her head but stopped right before he could. His whole arm began to shake and then suddenly a black beam appeared again and when it disappeared Nova was back to himself. As Nova was falling down it Cardinal painfully got up and caught him.

"Bro? Come on man speak to me!"

"Re-re-re..."

"Yeah what is it bro?"

"Remind me to kick your ass when we get out of here."

"Yeah that's Nova." Bell said getting up slowly.

Bell helped Pile and Crow get up while Cardinal carried Nova's left arm around his back. Lotus then straightened herself up and began to hover, but barely.

"So what do we do now Lotus?" Nova asked.

"Were done here as it seems, Bell and you carry Crow for me."

"You got it!" She then put Crow's right arm around her and they began walking out.

"Hey Nova." Crow asked as they were stepping out of the building.

"What is it?"

"What was that back there?"

Nova looked away and didn't respond.

"Y-you don't have to answer if it's-"

"It's fine. . . . . Let's just say that if it takes over, the accelerated will have another disaster to deal with..." Nova said glumly.

Everyone gasped except Cardinal who looked down along with Nova.

"Guys that thing is what he didn't want tell you the first time we met. So for his sake can we not talk about this right now?" Cardinal explained

The all nodded their heads in agreement.

"If that's his wish then we'll respect it." Lotus said turning her head towards them.

"Thanks Lotus. I'm lucky to have friends like you guys." Nova said looking back down.

They all began to walk to the nearest leave point. Thankfully they didn't encounter anything on the way there and when they got their and loaded up on the platform Cardinal asked Nova something.

"Hey out of curiosity, what was your health when you were smashed to the ground back there."

"One percent and it still is."

"Damn your right, you are lucky." Cardinal said looking back forward.

Nova just chuckled at Cardinal's statement. _"Yeah i guess i am. . . ."_ Nova thought.

Then the leave point activated and after a quick flash of energy, they all returned to the real world.

 **Approximately** **An Hour Later; Accelerated World**

Inside the tower where the showdown took place. Cosmos and Vise have since came back from the hour death penalty.

"It seems i wasn't able to use Resurrection of Compassion, oh well."

"Oh well? With all do respect ma'am if you had we would have defeated him."

"Don't get your hopes up, even if i did the outcome would have been the same, total utter defeat."

"How's that possible Ms. Cosmos? What i mean is that how could someone go from lying hopeless on the ground to. . . well _that_."

"Only one thing can. _The Destiny 2.0._ "

 **Next Time: Purple Coup Arc**

* * *

 **Hey guys hoped you liked that chapter and i hope your excited for the next arc. I do find that the ending might have been a little lack luster, but that's just me. Well i have nothing much else except for saying Loyal Guardian signing out!**


	17. Obsidian & Emerald Update

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **...**

Hey guys, long time no see. Before i begin this what i would like to call "Mandatory Story Not On Hiatus Update", i would like to think everyone who has read this story and who have continued to support it. I know it is a rough story and it definitely needs to polished, but you guys still stick through it and still read it and that is something i am grateful for.

I would also like to thank a who has been leaving reviews and giving me advice on how to better improve the story, which i have yet to implement sadly. So i thank The Redundant Button for all of her support and helpful advice/pointers, and for that i am grateful.

Now as for the story itself, no fear it's not dead nor is it on hiatus. Right now it is in a "Reviewing & Planning period" where i am making some major changes to the next arc, the Purple Coup Arc, compared to the original outline, as well as future arcs that are ahead. So all of you followers don't fear as this story will have it's newest chapter by late March. Now i know that's a long time to wait (trust me waiting for Accel World: Infinite Burst is killing me) but by then the whole format will be different (I hope) and won't be a wall of text for fights (Again I hope). However i do have to announce that the story will include only nine arcs and will have no sequel.

So that's all guys and girls, i hope you all have a wonderful day no matter what day or time you read this and prepare for the next installment of Obsidian & Emerald! So i have nothing more to say except this: This is Loyal Guardain, signing off!


	18. Purple Coup Arc: The Phlox King

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Purple Coup Arc: The Phlox King**

* * *

After the battle with the Acceleration Research Society, the appearance of a second Disaster Armor, and the reveal of what the Research Society has done the white king-White Cosmos-had a bounty placed on her head and was forced into hiding. However during these events one of the legions that had been in a power struggle for the past few months finally was able to present a level nine Burst Linker as their new king.

As compensation for the findings of the society Black Lotus, the black king's bounty was lifted and could join the king's summit again without harm. Coincidently she was called to a summit the a few days following the event with the white king.

* * *

It was dark outside with buildings decayed and windows broken with small broken glass shards littered all over the pavement of the streets and sidewalks. Rusted barrels dotted every corner, seen only by the fickle firelight glowing from within each one. In the sky you could see smoke being cast off into the sky from an explosion that must have happened not too long ago. The scene looked like something ripped out of a post-apocalyptic novel inside a city that was being occupied by alien invaders. In reality this was nothing more than a bunch of polygons generated by a system running a game. This game was called Brain Burst-which allowed its players the amazing power of acceleration.

Today the focus was on the ruined intersection and the monolith at its center. The cold metal, glinting purple in the weak firelight, was topped by a small multifaceted shape, each of its faces bearing the mark of the area's ruling legion. In the buildings surrounding the monolith were shadows in the shapes of a normal human-with the exception that they had some abnormalities on their bodies.

Their focus was fixated on two other humanoid shapes that seemed to be guarding the large monolith. One was large and bulky with a huge spike sticking out of its right arm-this was Cyan Pile aka Takumu Mayuzumi in the real. On his left was someone who was smaller than he was. It had a small frill on top of its head, a red orb slightly protruding out from where the bridge of its nose would be, and gauntlets equipped on both of its forearms-this was Obsidian Nova aka Bryce Draekor. In the sky above them hovered a body similar in size to that of Bryce's, glittering silver in the dim firelight. From its back were silver paneled wings and its head had a large green visor covering the entirety of its face-this was none other than Silver Crow aka Haruyuki Arita.

"Hey guys my special move gauge is about to run out so I think I'm going to head down!" Haruyuki shouted from above.

"Sounds good!" Takumu yelled back from the ground. "You already took care of their long range fighter anyways. So if the rest don't attack then the timer will run out and we will be tone with the Territories for today!"

Territories-also known as Territory Battles-were weekly events scheduled to happen every weekend to defend a legions territory of claim one. Ever since the ruling legion, the black legion Nega Nebulus, took over the Suginami district about nine months ago.

"Great. My first Territory Battle and its boring as hell." Nova kicked a pebble across the cracked pavement.

"Well you heard what Master said this morning right Bryce?" Takumu turned his head slightly to the left while Haruyuki landed behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Nova looked away from Takumu while waving his right hand at him.

Bryce remembered this morning and their chat with their legion master the black king, Black Lotus-aka Kuroyukihime-in the student lounge.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you all of this but I'm afraid I can't make it to the Territory Battles this weekend, so for now I will assign Bryce here as my replacement for now."_ Kuroyukihime said before sipping her tea. _"Oh Bryce if we lose in the Territory Battles this weekend while you're on the team you can expect a serious punishment afterwards. So think of yourself as our secret weapon against the enemy if they get to close to our stronghold okay?"_ Kuroyukihime closed her eyes and smiled at them, it was at that time the bell rang for classes to begin.

So today during all of the Territory Battles and Bryce had done what he was told and stayed back allowing Takumu and Haruyuki to fight and finish off all of the enemies that came their way. Now it was the last one of the day and Bryce was extremely upset over the fact that he didn't get to show off his skills to the crowd.

Just then he heard the clanking of footsteps running in from the east and when he turned his head he saw two figures approaching the monolithic structure. It was the remaining two assault team members had decided for a suicide run in an attempt to take the stronghold. Bryce turned towards them and revealed two large wrist blades that appeared from the slits of his gauntlets. Just as he was about to engage them a silver body flew across his left peripheral view, while on his right came a metallic streak launching towards the enemy. Within seconds one of the bodies was lifted up into the air and dropped down while the other's chest was pierced was a spike and was launched backwards into a building. Haruyuki then hovered down gently next to Takumu while he retreated his spike back into its launcher. Bryce sheathed his blades back into their gauntlets and looked at them.

"Urrrrgh…" Bryce crossed his arms in annoyance making Haruyuki and Takumu give off small chuckles.

Not too long after the word _VICTORY_ appeared in the middle of their vision. Then the win rate popped up to and it was an astounding 95% win rate. This made Nova even angrier as the heavy lifting was done by Haruyuki and Takumu while he just sat back and watched the whole time. In the middle of his thoughts the world dissipated in front of him and he returned back to the real world. Bryce was laying out in the grass near the track with his arms and legs spread out wide and using his satchel as a head rest.

Bryce sat up from his spot, giving off a disappointed sigh. He wasn't primarily disappointed at Haruyuki, Takumu, or even Kuroyukihime. He was disappointed at himself, not because of the Territory Battles-even though he was a little ticked off a bit. It's because of the incident a week or two ago, where they went after the Acceleration Research Society after it was found that they deliberately attacked Haruyuki, and Bryce revealed his ultimate trump card in order to defeat them. Bryce didn't want to use it anymore because he used it so many times during his time in America, and he could feel even more darkness and despair entering his heart than what was already there. Now ever since he used the armor that he hid away for so long it's all rushing back in again, and he's afraid he'll end up a monster.

After thinking to himself for a bit, Bryce got onto his feet and slugged the satchel over his shoulder and walked towards the school gates. Takumu and Haruyuki should have been on the roof when he entered the school so he estimated that he would reach the school gate before them. He was just about to leave school ground, the school courtyard still had some students who decided to stay behind and talk to friends or were preparing to go into team/club meetings. Bryce often thought about joining the academic team or even apply for student council, but after realizing that he was a third-year and his overall laziness and dislike for afterschool activities, he decided against it.

Bryce was kicked out of his daze and inner thoughts when his message notification board lit up on his virtual desktop that only he could see. He was half-expecting for it to be from Cody-Bryce's younger brother who was also his "child" in Brain Burst and a second-year at Umesato-asking for help on his history homework. When he opened the message he was surprised and not all that surprised when he saw it was from Kuroyukihime. It said: _"Hey Bryce. Just got the report from Takumu and I want to say thank you and sorry for your participation, I know you wanted to fight but after what happened I don't think it's a good idea to put you in the front lines anytime soon. This isn't the main reason why I contacted you. The other kings decided to hold a summit with the new king that rose from one of the legions in chaos. I still don't know who it is yet but they advised me to bring my highest leveled subordinated, which would be you. So message me beck when you can. ~Hime"_

Bryce instantly got excited. Not because he got to spend time with the girl he was crushing on-which had been given up on after the reveal of what he hides and the fact she loves another man i.e. Haruyuki-but because he actually was invited to go to a summit held by the Six Kings of Pure Color, minus two and plus two. He pressed the respond button and was about to accept the invitation, but he held back and instead asked _"When?"_ She rather quickly and said _"Sometime tomorrow."_ Bryce gave off a sigh full of dissatisfaction as he replied _"Damn. I can't make it. My family and I are going on a trip to Hokkaido tomorrow morning for the next three to four days. I forgot to tell you guys so sorry about that. Mind sending me any missing assignments I collect over the time I am gone?"_

Bryce didn't get a reply from her for a few minutes so he stepped out of the courtyard and started to walk home. He was deep in his own thoughts again and before he knew it he had arrived at entrance of the massive apartment complex in front of him. Just as he was about to step in he received another message from Kuroyukihime that once again took him out of his thoughts. _"Sorry for taking so long to reply. Megumi and I were moving things around. Anyways I just talked to Haruyuki about it and he said that he would be able to come so don't worry about. Have fun on your trip, send us a lot of picturesque scenes. ~Hime"_ Bryce just gave a quick smirk after reading that and stepped inside to enter his home and pack his bags.

Somewhere in Nakano, Tokyo is the current location of Kuroyukihime. After the incident of the Research Society it was discovered that the white king, White Cosmos, was in charge of it all. At the protest of Bryce, who now knew that the white king was her sister, asked that she stay somewhere else for the time being. So she decided to move out all of her main valuables and have an indefinite 'sleepover' at Megumi Wakamiya's home for the time being until she could figure out something.

After sending her message to Bryce, Kuroyukihime slouched back into a small rocking chair that rocked back and forth as she sat in it. She let out a sigh and began to relax as the silent ticking of an antique clock hung up on the wall slowly counted the seconds. Just as she was in the middle of thinking of how Haruyuki would handle the situation of being surrounded by the other kings, she was suddenly groped from behind coupled with a mischievous giggle.

"A-aaaah!" Kuroyukihime let out a yelp while pulling away from the chair. She swiftly turned around and had an angry look on her face. Then just like she was commanded to, Megumi stuck her head out from behind the chair closing her left eye and slightly sticking her tongue towards Kuroyukihime, which angered her a little more.

"Megumi you know I don't like that!" Kuroyukihime yelled.

"Oh come on Hime I was only joking." Megumi put her right hand to her smiling lips.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kuroyukihime pumped her fists down to her sides.

"Why? Where you thinking about that Arita kid again?" Megumi asked playfully.

"Somewhat yes…" Kuroyukihime softly spoke, pointing her head slightly downwards and crossing her arms slowly.

"Aaaaaah, and here I thought you were thinking about that transfer student that you've been hanging around with lately." Megumi also folding her own arms.

"Who Bryce?"

"Yeah that kid. He's smart and a kind of handsome, plus he's got that little bad boy side of him and…" Before Megumi could finish her sentence she was cut off by Kuroyukihime.

"Okay, okay I get it. He might have these qualities that make some girls swoon, but to me he's just a good friend. It's Haruyuki that's captured my heart."

"I know, I know."

An awkward silence fell on the room and the slow ticking of the clock was auditable again. Kuroyukihime sat down in the rocking chair once again, after Megumi sat down in the couch to the left of it. Both stared away from each other for what felt like an hour but was only about three seconds. Megumi was about to speak up but before she could Kuroyukihime grabbed her hand and began to speak instead.

"Thank you Megumi." Kuroyukihime spoke softly, giving off a small smile.

"What for?"

"For everything. You've been there for me when I really needed it, even though I never deserve such things sometimes. Like now, letting me stay over at your place while I need to work out things with my family." Kuroyukihime spoke letting her smile grow a bit larger.

"I-it's really nothing Hime. I'm always there for you."

"Sometimes I'm not though…" She said looking down a bit.

"It's fine. I mean you're the student council vice-president and you're busy a lot. Plus it's not like I don't know you have other friends, especially that little boyfriend of yours." Megumi smiled back at her.

"Megumi…" Kuroyukihime laughed embarrassedly.

"Come on, we still got a few boxes left to unpack right?"

"I thought we agreed to hold those small ones till tomorrow."

"Yeah we did. But I realized it's better to start it now than hold it off till later." Megumi sat up, putting her left hand out and right hand towards Kuroyukihime. For a second or two she just stared at her hand before jolting off her daze and grabbed her hand.

"Right."

The morning light shone through the café window, hitting the table in front of it. On said table were two cups of coffee, both black. Sitting on the left hand side of the window was Kuroyukihime, and on the right was Haruyuki Arita. Both had a cable attached to their Neurolinkers, it was 8:57 AM.

 _"So explain to why you chose me and not some else like Bryce or Taku?"_ Haruyuki spoke through neuro-speak.

 _"Like I said before Bryce and his family are going a trip to Hokkaido and this could a one in a lifetime experience for you to meet all of the current kings at once."_ Kuroyukihime conveyed as she took a sip of her coffee.

 _"O-oh o-okay. But why did they ask for the other kings to bring their closest or highest subordinate?"_ Haruyuki gestured while opening his mouth slightly, almost as if he was going to say that with his real voice.

 _"It was a unanimous call by the all of the kings, it was at the request of this new king that surfaced."_

 _"Oh I see. Speaking of which what legion are they from?"_

 _"They haven't said. But if I had to put my finger on it, my best guess would be from the purple legion. Recently violence in that region has settled compared to its previous state. Then again the area that the yellow legion once controlled also has died down in violence so I really can't be sure."_ Kuroyukihime shifted her head slightly towards the left facing the window.

 _"S-senpai…"_ Haruyuki thought out loud. Once again he was caught by her beautiful figure lit up by the morning sunlight.

 _"Hm? What is it Haruyuki?"_ She thought, looking towards him.

 _"O-o-oh nothing! I was just wondering when we should dive in."_

 _"Well the meeting was agreed to be at nine this morning, and it's about that time now. So are you ready Haruyuki?_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Good. Now we will be meeting in the Unlimited Neutral Field okay?"_ Haruyuki gave a nod as a response.

 _"And… Now!"_

 _"Unlimited Burst!"_ Both thought in unison, it was 9:00 Am on the dot

 _Skreeeee!_

The world around Haruyuki turned blue but was quickly transformed into the Unlimited Field, the true battleground for Burst Linkers. Haruyuki's body was transformed into this much skinnier avatar Silver Crow, and after a quick flash of white, he appeared still inside the café but it was much different. The inside was no longer made of furnished wood, but was made of bluish-purple metal. He stepped outside and Kuroyukihime-Black Lotus-was already waiting for him.

"Haruyuki?" Kuroyukihime sharply turned her glowing purple eyes, which were inside her pointed visor, towards him.

"Y-yes?" He jumped back a little after she suddenly spoke.

"Just to remind you the meeting will take place inside blue legion territory. So don't go calling me by name."

"O-okay… L-lotus."

"That's a start. Now, shall we take off?"

"Uhh just let me charge my special move gauge hee-hee."

After charging his special move gauge fully, Haruyuki carried Kuroyukihime through the sky. When he looked around he saw tall structures, likely that of the skyscrapers in the real world, that all had bluish-purple metal covering them. Some had large spikes sticking out of their sides with deep red lights at the tips. The ground was more or less the same with smaller buildings and streets being made of stone rather than concrete.

"Down here Silver Crow."

Kuroyukihime's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked around a bit before looking down at her. She then looked toward the ground and pointed her right sword towards that direction and told him "There". Realizing that this was already the destination he turned to hover mode and descended towards the destination. As he landed Lotus got up from his arms and began slightly hover over the ground as he put his wings away. They walked towards an open courtyard that was behind a gate just big enough for the two of them.

"Glad to see you could make it… Lotus."

Haruyuki looked towards the source of the voice and saw a large intimidating figure. It stepped from the shadows, along with two smaller figures. The larger figure was well huge, had a long flowing blue cape, and its helmet had horns pointing out from the sides and was all sorts of shades of blue. The two smaller figures looked very much like samurai, even more than Zaffre was. One had twin tails on her head while the other had a ponytail and both were relatively the same shades of blue.

"Is, is that…" Haruyuki stuttered trying to find the words to complete his sentence.

"Yes Crow, that is the blue king, Blue Knight."

"So I see you do remember." Blue Knight said somewhat sarcastically.

"How could I not? You're the one who attacked one of one of my members unprovoked." Kuroyukihime swung up her right sword at Knight, making Haruyuki take a step back and making the two samurais next to Knight almost drawing out their swords.

"Your right Lotus. It was wrong of me to falsely accuse your legion of taking advantage of the Dragon Incident. I've had some time to think over my actions and I absolutely regret them. I apologize…" Knights two guards looked up at him with surprise, almost like they never heard him utter such words.

"Like I'd ever accept such a…" Before Kuroyukihime could finish her sent she was cut off by a child's voice behind her.

"Sup' Lotus, it's been awhile."

Both Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki turned around and saw a small red avatar with pigtails behind them. Standing next to her was another red avatar but its features were more cat like, evident with its head in the shape of a cat.

"Ms. Pard and Ni- I mean Rain." Haruyuki rubbed the back of his silver head.

"Mr. Crow." Pard spoke monotony.

"Well it seems you four have already gotten acquainted." Knight spoke with his arms now crossed.

"Like I said in my report a few months back, it was these two who helped me out subjugating the Fifth Disaster."

"I do recall that." Knight walked towards them, along with his two guards. "Now I must inform you that the green king, Green Grandee and any of his associates will not be joining us this morning."

"Speakin' of which when is this new king going to get here?" Rain asked folding her arms.

"He'd better show up. I came all the way out here just to meet the new guy. Knight do you have any information on him?" Kuroyukihime voiced.

"Not much. He contacted me from within my own territory to organize such a meeting."

"So what? Are supposed to just wait for them?" Haruyuki lifted his right arm in front of him.

"It appears so." Kuroyukihime pointed her head towards Haruyuki.

"Well I ain't fixin' to wai-"

"Sorry to make you all wait. It was a pretty far walk."

Before Rain could finish her sentence she was cut off by a male voice coming from the gates of the courtyard. When they looked over they saw an avatar, colored fluorescent magenta and blue, wrapped completely in a cloak wielding a very large scythe in its left hand. Its eyes, only seen through the darkness of the cloak, were a deep purple. Next to him was another avatar that was reddish-purple. It had a wing shaped visor, had a very small frill shaped protrusion on the back of its head, the arms and legs armor looked like roof shingles, and the chest slightly wavy with a magenta crystal in the center.

"Am I correct to presume that-"Knight attempted to deduce who these two were but was quickly cut off by mysterious cloaked figure.

"You are indeed correct Mr. Knight. I am the new king, the new purple king in fact. My name is Phlox Reaper and this is my closest aid Amaranth Warrior. It is a pleasure meeting you all."

* * *

 **Hey guys Loyal Guardian here (finally)! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The "Reviewing and Planning" Stage actually took a lot faster than I anticipated. So those of you who may or may not be wondering Bryce and Cody will make pretty much Zero appearance in this arc, so no deus ex in this arc. Many good things are coming, and even though Bryce will be coming back next arc (I am fully aware of his OP-ness but that will change at the end of the series trust me) so please trust me on this. While I cannot guarantee it will be great, it will be an improvement from the past (I hope anyways). That's it guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review the story it helps out a lot. Loyal Guardian signing off!**


	19. Purple Coup Arc: New Competition

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Purple Coup Arc: New Competition**

* * *

In the Unlimited Neutral Field, more specifically in the Shinjuku ward, stands four of the current five kings alive. With them are their closest subordinates, as well as the new purple king, Phlox Reaper. So far he seems relatively peaceful, yet he has such a menacing looking avatar.

* * *

The virtual wind blew through the stage silently yet delicately. Phlox Reaper's cloak and Blue Knight's cape swayed as the breeze blew through. The some nine Burst Linkers have been standing in the exact same positions for the past minute in silence within the stone courtyard, letting the quite wind replace their voices.

 _Nothing about this guy screams level nine._ Haruyuki thought inside his head who, much like the others, were staring at Reaper's direction. _Then again Niko doesn't show any of those signals from the outside either, so I shouldn't be judging a book by its cover here._

"If all of you would quit staring at me and my compatriot here. It's quite embarrassing _and_ rude at the same time." Reaper gave a sigh as he broke the silence. "Am I not right Mr. Knight?"

"O-oh of course." Knight rubbed the back of his head while letting off a small embarrassed laugh.

"Speak for yourself." Niko adding her tone to the conversation. "I was just assessing the new competition and if you ask me, he doesn't look like a king to me."

"Well you are free to hold your own opinions of me little girl. But I am indeed the new lever niner of this world." Reaper then shifted his focus back to Blue Knight. "So I am assuming you want me to sign this Non-Aggression Treaty for you?"

"That would be my main objective for this summit."

"That's reasonable for people like you, but as for me that simply won't do."

"What do you mean?" Knight tilted his head a bit at Reapers response. Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki also did this, becoming even more curious inside this individual.

"For that let me ask Ms. Lotus." Reaper turned his head sharply, shifting his scythe while doing so. "What is the Non-Aggression Treaty to you?"

Kuroyukihime stood silent for a second or two. She then lifted her head and spoke with a threating yet elegant voice. "I think it is nothing more than an excuse used by the other kings to avoid the sudden death penalty, while at the same time stagnating Brain Burst itself."

To this Reaper shook his head up and down once. "And there is your answer Mr. Knight. I, just like Ms. Lotus, reject his treaty and promise of peace. This is after all a fighting game, so making a legions players not participate in an all-out war like it should be, is just pathetic in my eyes."

"Then why did you wish to organize this meeting?" Knight voiced with a more authoritative tone.

"Well I, much like Ms. Lotus, came here to assess the competition and to give you all a declaration." Reaper without warning rapidly sung his scythe around his body before slamming the blade into the stone in front of him. "Before I start off I would like to say that I have taken over the former yellow legion territory and subjugated their members."

"That's impossible! We should have seen the territory changed color on the map…" Niko cut off her own sentence after checking the map of the world. The rest did the same and were shocked to find that the entirety of the yellow legion, and then some, was indeed purple.

"H-how is this possible?!" Haruyuki jolted upward with his right index finger still in the air.

"That's an easy question to answer metal one. However I feel as though I should explain how it was hidden until now." Reaper still had a calm and menacing tone in his voice.

"So what?" The voice came from Kuroyukihime, who during this whole time didn't even bother to look at the map. Instead her focus was directly at Reaper himself and his silent companion. "You expanded your legions territory, albeit at a very fast pace. How exactly does this threaten us?"

"Oh-ho Miss Lotus you seem to not be measuring the gravity of the situation." Reaper let off a small chuckle, as if he had been expecting this kind of reaction from her. "See since I own all of the former CCC, white legion, and almost everything eastward I have many Burst Linkers under my rule. Frankly put I have accurately estimated that with that size of territory about half of all Burst Linkers my command." Reaper spoke as he extended his free left hand out of his cloak, which was fluorescent magenta and almost bone like.

"Wait with that many Burst Linkers-!" Niko was cut off from her sentence by Blue Knight.

"He could easily invade and most likely conquer the rest of Tokyo during next week's Territory Battles." Knight still has his calm and composed demeanor.

"But…" Knight released his sword and pointed it right at Reaper, the tip of the weapon just in front of his face. "Do you really think you can conquer the entirety of Tokyo with four other kings against you?"

Reaper made no jolt at Knight's action. Instead he pushed the sword away with his scythe, then he instantly turned the tables by disarming Knight and putting the scythe behind his neck, putting their heads right in front of each other.

The other kings and their subordinates readied themselves for a fight. Reapers compatriot, Amaranth Warrior, summoned three shadow-like swords behind him that floated above the avatar's head.

"There are many ways I could take your head right now Mr. Knight." Reaper spoke calmly. "But seeing as how there are three other kings and with their subordinates here I'm afraid I can't do such a thing." Reaper then released Knight and knocked him backwards with the blunt end of his scythe, sending him into his two samurai looking followers.

 _From what Kuroyukihime told me Blue Knight is one of the most adept Burst Linkers when it comes to close range and could quickly close in on long range targets. To think that this guy could easily disarm him and put him in a perilous situation is so unreal that you have to see it with your own eyes._

Haruyuki was shaking inside his silver body, he could feel his will to fight slowly draining just like the time when he fought Black Vise and Dusk Taker a few months ago. Before he could enter this state without his will, Zero Fill, he felt a light force on his back. When he turned his head he saw the radiating avatar Black Lotus, controlled by Kuroyukihime, looking at him with an expression that said "Don't worry about I thing". When he saw this he felt as though his will came back, his will to protect her like a knight. He then faced the cloaked avatar, lax in posture, and readied himself for an attack.

"If you think of challenging my silver one you should really take heed. I have no intention of fighting you or anyone else here for today. Like I said I came to declare my intentions like a real representative should." Reaper then turned to the group, who had already put themselves in a defensive position, and stated one last thing.

"Before I go I should also point out the obvious that, much like Ms. Lotus here, I am after all of your heads." He then lifted his left hand in the air and Warrior dissipated his swords into thin air. "From this day forth there will be no diplomatic meetings, only war and bloodshed. You can form a coalition if you like, but I do believe that I have the numbers to counter act such a thing."

Without warning Blue Knight grabbed his sword and quickly closed the distance between him and Reaper. Before he could swing down his sword to cut the Phlox avatar in two, Reaper called out something that sounded like he anticipated this from the start.

"Grim's Promise."

His scythe began to glow a radiant fluorescent magenta. He lifted up the blade to meet with Knights and purple and blue sparks and electricity shot out from the epicenter of contact. Reaper swung his blade to the left, dragging Knight's sword with it, and leaving both avatars open.

"Pain Killer!"

Knight then grasped his sword tighter and began to rapidly swing it at Reaper, who was effectively blocking the strikes with his scythe. Knight was then able lift the scythe's blade upwards revealing Reapers open chest.

"Without that scythe you're weak!" Knight yelled as he pulled his sword back to his side and he thrust the blade forward at Reapers defenseless midsection.

"Reaper's Decapitation."

Phlox Reaper readjusted himself and steadied his scythe once again, which the blade turned from a bright magenta to a deep black. He pulled the scythe to his chest and when the two weapons met the clash made a sound of thunder. It made the ground around them crack and indent, like a small meteor hit the area. All together this made the other Burst Linker back off to avoid taking damage themselves.

"Mr. Knight I told you already I wished not to have a confrontation like this today." Reaper still had his calm and proper tone within his voice.

"Then I shall say this. If you think that you could just conquer the whole of Tokyo without expecting a fight then you are a bigger idiot than I thought!" Knight replied as the blades of the weapons were struggling to make any progress at each other.

The blades of the fighters still did not give in, both sides seemed easily matched. By now the weapons seemed to have returned back to their normal colors. Even so both side's defense and offense matched each other so perfectly that neither combatants made a dent into one another.

Suddenly Knight freed on of his hands and began to form it into a fist. Before Reaper could react Knight's fist made contact with the side of his head and sent him flying to the side. Reaper's feet skidded on the ground as he attempted to make a safe landing, but Knight quickly caught up and was about to thrust into Reaper once again.

"Portal to Hades."

Behind Reaper a small portal swirling dark gray and black opened behind him and stepped back into it. Knight followed suit but the portal quickly disappeared just as it appeared. Below Knight's feet another portal opened up and a magenta hand came out from it and grabbed his ankle. Before Knight could react he was dragged down into the portal and disappeared leaving the other Burst Linkers, except Warrior, shocked and confused. Not even a second later another portal opened up on the wall across from where the two fighters were originally at. Without warning Blue Knight shot out from it and was covered in many deep gash marks, missing his two horns, and his cape torn to shreds. Behind him was Reaper, who calmly stepped out of the portal brandishing his scythe as the portal closed.

"My, my Mr. Knight you were quite the handful. And to think for a second I had to call in Warrior to aid me. I even had to use my strongest special move on you just to incapacitate you, and even then that still didn't finish you off. Then again I wasn't really aiming for a killing blow, well sort of." Reaper declared in his little monologue, still in his calm demeanor. "Now would the rest of you like to try?"

 _N-no way! He defeated Blue Knight?! And after Kuroyukihime just called my nerves I'm losing it again! Why… Why do I must be this way, pathetic and helpless._

"How dare you be so cocky!"

Haruyuki lifted his head and saw that Kuroyukihime had gotten in front of him and was now making her own speech.

"You defeated a king in a one versus one, a feat alone in itself. But how would you fair against a king who specializes in pure close range combat and a kind who specializes in raining hellfire on her enemy?!"

"What are you getting at Ms. Lotus?"

"What I'm getting at is the fact that you could never defeat a coalition that would make it four kings versus one!"

"All I am getting is that you're implying that you would actually join these Doves in a war against me. And here I was thinking we could be allies."

"Allies? With you?! That's preposterous, like I would ever join forces with you or them. You said it yourself, our common goal is to hunt the other kings and become level ten. However after the incident two years ago I was ashamed of myself, but now I realize that duels should be fair."

"Are you done yet?" Reaper sighed off.

"Let me make one thing clear. There will always be opponents to your power. So if you think you can swiftly conquer the Accelerated World then your sorely mistaken." Lotus brandished her blade at Reaper, who didn't react in the slightest at her movements.

"Then it seems that I'm mistaken." Reaper calmly said before turning towards the gate. "I am a person who believes that everyone is allowed an opinion and they are allowed that under my rule, as long as it doesn't heavily threaten my power of course. So with that said I'll be taking my leave, au revoir."

After Reaper spoke these words, he and Warrior disappeared into shadows, almost as if they were an illusion created by the system. The only clue given that they did exist was the destruction around them and the damage to Blue Knight.

After their departure Blue Knight attempted to get up, but he fell onto his knees and his two subordinates came to support him. They lifted him up and he looked around the field in front of him, then looked back at the other two kings and their subordinates.

"…" Nothing but silence dripped from his battle-worn helm and dropped his head down either out of embarrassment or exhaustion.

"If that is all then I am leaving." A sharp voice came from Haruyuki's right. When he looked over he was half-surprised to see Kuroyukihime next to him so calm. "Let's go Crow." She abruptly looked over at Haruyuki with an expression that was almost threatening.

"B-but Kur- I mean Black Lotus… Why?!" Haruyuki exaggerated his arms to his sides.

"Because I don't want to see this scene anymore it's pathetic." She said coldly with zero remorse.

"But how can we leave them like th-" Before he could finish his sentence a voice came from behind him, when he turned around he saw Blue Knight still being supported by his two samurai-girl guards.

"She's right… It is pathetic of me to be on the ground so helpless like this. Honestly I want to be put out of my misery if anything right now…" Knight said silently without any will, completely unlike the vibe he gave off at the beginning of the meeting.

"I would take up on that offer but I'll mercy you, after all you have a 'war' to fight." Kuroyukihime said coldly once again while hovering over toward the courtyard exit.

"This isn't like you…"

"Hm?" She turned around and saw Haruyuki's head dipped down, fist clenched.

"This isn't like you at all Senpai!" He suddenly raised his head straight at her in a tone he had never inflicted at her before.

"Haruyuki…" She said so quietly that only she could've heard it.

"When Bryce was helping me with on an upcoming test based on the Napoleonic era." He began to just go off the first things that came to mind, which were already laid out for him thankfully so he didn't sound like a bubbling idiot.

"He told me that common enemies united against a foe so great that they set aside their differences to fight a common enemy, as allies!"

"What are you getting at?" Kuroyukihime turned her head away from him, a move he wasn't prepared for but took on anyways.

"I'm comparing this situation to that time, where Phlox Reaper is Napoleon and all of us are the common enemies united together as allies! Or at least that's how it should be…"

After his bold statement they all stood there in silence, once again letting the slight breeze around them filling in for their voices. Then without warning, Kuroyukihime swiftly hovered over to Haruyuki and placed a sword on his shoulder, making his brace for the worst.

"Let's go…" She said quietly, almost as if she was trying to old back tears for him. She lifted the sword off him and went towards the exit.

"R-right…" He said in a similar tone and began to walk towards her direction. He looked over at Knight one last time and he saw him nod his head at him, almost as if saying thanks for his words.

 _Skreee!_

The pair had entered the nearest leave point and returned to the world of blue around them. Slowly the blue world faded away back to the color of the café Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime met in. It was 9:00:03 AM when Haruyuki looked over at the virtual clock in the bottom right of his virtual screen. He looked down and saw his plum fingers and hands covered with what looked like cold sweat, and the same goes for his forehead. That wasn't the only thing he noticed, he saw the cable to his left and traced it to a person in front of him. When he saw the figure, head slumped down, he jolted back and froze as he had completely forgotten that he directed with Kuroyukihime. He reflectively closed his eyes after he saw a twitch coming from her right arm, fearing the worst after the stunt he pulled back in the Unlimited Neutral Field. So he was surprised to feel a gentle hand rub across the top of his head and hearing a soft voice speak to him via neurospeak.

" _Did you mean everything you said back there?"_ Kuroyukihime spoke softly, with no hint of the cold tone she spoke with earlier.

" _I-I did… Unless t-that really upsets you o-of course!"_ He voiced with a worried expression across his face.

" _I'm not upset at you at all. You spoke with your own voice, your own feelings, and most importantly… you fought for what you truly believed in. Not many Burst Linkers do that nowadays, but you voiced during a time of crisis, a call to unite against a common enemy. I am so very proud of you Haruyuki."_ Her voice was almost angelic, soft, and warm to him. He felt no reproach in her voice, only the voice of true compassion.

" _I r-really didn't do anything, I just said something crazy like Bryce does…"_ He trailed off into his secluded thoughts.

For the past few months, since Bryce and Cody joined Nega Nebulus and their group, Kuroyukihime started to talk to Bryce slightly more than Haruyuki. At first he didn't care the much, but about a month and a half ago he actually started to feel jealous of him. He repressed these feelings of hatred for him, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't the bad guy he tries to make himself out to be, but all these do was stir up the voice inside of him that wasn't him. It kept saying drag him to the Unlimited Field and use his hatred to kill and eat him over and over again…

" _Haruyuki?"_

He heard a voice call out to him from within his head, almost as if it were summoned to drag him out of his dark thoughts.

" _You just suddenly stopped talking. Are you okay?"_

" _Oh I'm fine… I was just thinking about how things have changed since Bryce and Cody came along."_

" _I see. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."_ She looked away towards the window and supported her head with her right arm. _"I'm sorry we haven't been talking as much since they arrived but I wanted to check up on something about those two."_

Haruyuki could only blink in confusion as to what she meant. As he was about to ask for this she answered without him asking the question.

" _You see I've never heard of Burst Linkers outside of Tokyo, with a few exceptions of course, but as far away as the U.S. is unheard of. They claim it's only within the city he previously lived in and the number of Linkers increased to a hundred or so Linkers sometime after they moved."_ She explained making Haruyuki paying attention inventively. _"I can buy that part of the story, after all they have proof of their claims. But the United States does not have any social cameras for the Brain Burst system to go off of. That's not all… The whole story of how Bryce became a Burst Linker is hard to buy, so I've been trying to learn more about their past and I think I have enough to cancel the search for now. Not only that but he appears to have another Disaster-like armor is just unbelievable."_

" _So this whole time were you just playing them?"_ He asked the bitter thought that he wished he had not asked.

" _Of course not. I highly respect those two and value their commitment to the legion. Not only that but the environment they came from to become such a relatively high level is incredible. Especially for Bryce, who has the capability of leveling up to nine but choosing not to, much like an old friend of mine…"_ She trailed off at the end, with a look of reminiscence on her face.

" _I-I see…"_ He too trailed off at the end of his reply.

" _Now about this new king."_ Kuroyukihime sat straight up and look right at Haruyuki. _"The only thing to say for now is that with the current assessment of his abilities, he is very strong at close and medium range with a resistance to blunt attacks. Now as for your outburst…"_ She gave a sly look at Haruyuki making him gulp.

" _I-I'm sorry!"_ He bowed his head slightly, making her giggle a little.

" _Hey, I told you that I'm not mad."_ She glanced at Haruyuki again, but this time he was eased instead of being worried.

" _O-oh…"_

" _Seriously though, what you said really did make me think. I was genuinely going to leave this as a problem for the other kings, but after your words and my own thoughts I've reconsidered. I don't want someone as cocky as him to become level ten, and I want to follow by your example Haruyuki…"_

" _S-so what you're saying is…"_ He lifted his body up out of the booth slightly, although he didn't need to.

" _Yes, I am willing to make truce with the other kings to fight this 'Napoleon' as you describe. Only as long as you fight by side every step of the way."_

 _Of course I will, how can I not do that. You dragged me out of hell and all I can do to repay is do exactly that._ As Haruyuki thought with these words he grabbed both of her pale white, soft hands, and began to think within himself once again. _I'll fight, no I know they will fight with you to. Because even though you think of yourself as a traitor and someone who is darkness you are our light, and I at least will fight this war with you…_

"No matter what it takes I'll fight alongside you Kuroyukihime, as your knight I swear it." At first Haruyuki had a bold smile on his face with a calm and serious expression to bout. But once he realized what he said, he collapsed in on himself and immediately let go of her hands and began to panic. Thankfully the inside of the café was empty when he said this, but he still felt panicked

"I-I-I didn't m-mean it like that! I-I was just saying w-what came to mind a-and…" He was cut off by the gentle grasp of Kuroyukihime's hand grabbing his own.

"He-he-he-he" She giggled at him, but he didn't take it as an offense, rather a sincere verbal gesture.

She then grasped his hand slightly tighter and stared right into his eyes, giving a radiant smile. He could help but smile back at her and stare into her eyes. They then simultaneously unplugged the cable connecting their neurolinkers and paid at the front counter. They then headed for the exit of the café and Haruyuki reached for her hand but stopped in the middle of his actions. Almost as if she noticed though, Kuroyukihime grabbed his hand and this time instead of panicking, he remained relatively calm. They then walked out into the morning sunlight, waiting for the call to arms.

* * *

 **Well that took longer to write! Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the content within it. This new writing style I must say is much better than the previous-albeit it take longer and its more tedious (where with the other chapters it took a day to write these now take a few days not including editing). So ladies and gents with nothing more to say, Loyal Guardian signing out!**


	20. Purple Coup Arc: Our Folly

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Purple Coup Arc: Our Folly**

* * *

Phlox Reaper-the second Purple King-has revealed himself. He openly declares war against the other kings with the intention to conquer the entirety of the Accelerated World and become level ten. The day after this encounter all of the kings officially form a coalition against Reaper and his forces. Now the whole of the Accelerated World stands still as it's about to be changed forever.

* * *

The setting sun basked the entirety of Tokyo in a brilliant light orange. The backdrop was so serene and beautiful that showed the remarkable peace in the world. This stage, however peaceful as it may be, was also careful to hide the crisis going on in the parallel world.

Inside one of the buildings basked in the sunset's gaze was Haruyuki and the other members of Nega Nebulus. Every one of them was sitting at the dining table with different expressions on their faces. They had just met inside of Haruyuki's home, as they almost always did, to discuss their potential involvement in the upcoming battle against Reaper. The room was filled with an awkward silence before Takumu spoke up.

"So master… how about we start off by telling us what this Reaper guy is about?"

"Right, that would be the best." Kuroyukihime put down the cup of tea Haruyuki brought her and sat up straight up in her chair and began to speak. "I can say without question that Phlox Reaper is a master at close range combat, as well as countering close range moves making a nightmare for blue colored avatars."

"But how could he have risen to the highest ranks within the purple legion. There had to be some long and mid-range avatars fighting for the crown as well?" Takumu put his right hand on his chin to ponder his own question.

"My best guess is that he was already near level nine to begin with and is a Brain Burst veteran." Kuroyukihime answered quickly just before taking a sip tea Haruyuki made for her when she got there.

"Yes that seems very plausible…" Takumu gripped his chin slightly more, closing his eyes behind his glasses.

"So wait that's all you got on this guy?"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid so Kurashima…"

Once again the room feel silent after the exchange of words. The sunset had nearly faded but the basking light was still within the apartment where, ironically, colored every part of the room except for where they were sitting. It was as if the universe was telling them that they were heading towards a dark and perilous fight.

"S-so Kuroyukihime, do we know what Reapers next move is?" Haruyuki gulped down his glass of water before asking his question.

"Fortunately we do." Kuroyukihime's words surprised them, they had not expected that she had kept up with his movements.

"B-but how?! I-I mean this guy just screams elusive just from his appearance alone!" Haruyuki shot out of his seat at a shockingly quick pace.

"He contacted us…"

Once again her words gave surprise to everyone there. From what Haruyuki saw he knew the guy was cocky, but not cocky to the point where he could have exposed his real life position.

"Wait… Do you mean that he contacted the kings?" Takumu asked with a curious glare.

"Precisely. I don't know how but we assume that it was the same method he used to contact the Blue King for the original meeting." She closed her eyes, cuffing her hands together in her lap.

"What did the message say?" Chiyuri asked her with her own looked of curiosity.

"In short, he wanted to organize a battle in the Unlimited Neutral Field do determine who was stronger: The 'Coalition' forces or his forces."

"Do you know when and where this will take place master?"

"He said that was up to us but we have already finalized a date and place…" Kuroyukihime stood up from the table and walked over to the window, where the sunset had nearly faded, before turning around to speak with the sunset illuminating, and only illuminating, her body. "…The battle will happen tomorrow at Asukayama Park in Kita."

To the Accelerated World she is a force to be feared, to Takumu and Chiyuri she is their fearless leader. But to Haruyuki she is his savior, and the sole person in the world to care for him the way she cares. The way she was illuminated in the sunlight reminded him of all of that, and he would live up to his promise.

After that the group sat down for a dinner that Haruyuki microwaved, which in turn was scolded by Chiyuri, who then brought out some of her mom's cooking. This sight made Kuroyukihime laugh a little to herself, knowing that this might be the last time she would see this.

After the dinner everyone left the apartment, leaving Haruyuki at home alone. He turned off the lights and went straight to bed, but before he could he thought of how this would all turn out, and he was afraid of the worst. Instead he thought of how Bryce and Cody would've handled this, to where he came to the instant conclusion that they would run into the enemy head on without much thought. This made Haruyuki laugh and forget temporarily the situation and went to bed.

…

The next day began with a beautiful sunrise, the streets bustling with pedestrians and smart cars. Haruyuki woke up to this scene without much thought. He looked into the top-left corner of his field of view and saw a private message from Kuroyukihime. When he opened it he saw what time and place to dive into for the battle at Asukayama Park, which he had nearly forgotten about.

He put on his normal clothing and made some breakfast, one that he could easily microwave. Before stepping outside he said goodbye to his mother, who gave a light wave back to him before plopping it back on the bed. He opened the door quietly and headed towards the meeting place.

It was 10:45 when he arrived at where they were supposed to meet. Even though Kuroyukihime told him where they were supposed to meet, he was still a little surprised that it was Umesato Junior High. He wondered why she called them to gather here, he was fully prepared to have his house be used as the meeting place but not the school. Not to mention that the school gave a rare three day weekend in the middle of the term. When he approached the gates he saw three people standing there and as he approached further he could fully tell that it was Takumu, Chiyuri, and Kuroyukihime.

"Good morning Haruyuki." Kuroyukihime greeted as he approached the trio. "I hope you slept well because you're going to need it." She then shot a clam smile towards him.

"Y-yeah I did, I'm just surprised I didn't have a bad dream because I feel a lot of stress ha-ha…" Haruyuki rubbed the back of his head giving of a sheepish laugh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt master but we don't have much time to arrive at the dive area."

"Oh you're right, let's head there now shall we." Kuroyukihime began to turn around before Haruyuki spoke up

"Wait isn't this the dive place?"

"Well it can be, but then we would be further from the battle. We'll be taking a bus to the dive area."

"So where exactly is the dive area?"

"Geez Haru she sent it in the message. We're going to Sunshine City, maybe if you bothered to take a look then you would have seen it." Chiyu crossed her arms, glaring at Haruyuki calling out his failed observation.

"C'mon you two, the bus will be here shortly." They noticed that Kuroyukihime had started to walk in front of them and they turned around to catch up with her.

When they got at the bus stop it had just pulled in much to their relief. The entire ride they remained quiet and only shot glances at each other. Haruyuki noticed that she was typing away at her virtual keyboard and as she finished, she noticed him and gave him a smile. He quickly turned his head and faced the seat in front of him, slightly blushing. Before he knew it the bus stopped at Sunshine City, Ikebukuro where he got off along with the others. Kuroyukihime directed them to a bench not that far away and they sat down. She then pulled cables out her bag and handed them one and they pulled them into their Neurolinkers, connecting all of them.

" _Alright now's the time. It's nearly 11:05 and were about to run late."_

" _So how do you purpose we get there master?"_

" _I'll explain once were in, now dive!"_

" _Unlimited Burst!"_

 _Skreee_

The world around them quickly faded from color to a shade of blue. From the blue appeared a bright white floor with deep, dark shadows being casted from the buildings. However the stage wasn't pure white, it was more of a dry boney color so it's fairer to call it a slightly faded white color. Yet no matter how you describe the color, it was a bright white.

Haruyuki looked around inside his silver armor and saw his three friends next to him. He was about to give of a sigh of relief, but before he could, Kuroyukihime stopped him before he could.

"Don't be relieved yet Haruyuki, the battle hasn't been won yet." Kuroyukihime-Black Lotus-spoke as she turned to Haruyuki, aka Silver Crow.

"R-right." Haruyuki rubbed the back of his head.

"So the Moonlight Stage, with very little enemies and no stage traps getting to Asukayama should be easy." Takumu-Cyan Pile-spoke with his head pointed towards the large skyscrapers, which seemed to go on for eternity.

"It should do well for us yes. Now Haruyuki, would you be so kind and spread your wings." Kuroyukihime said in a soft tone.

"Oh sure… But what for?"

"To take us to the battlefield obviously."

"W-what? But I d-don't think I can carry _all_ of you!"

"Come on Haru, we don't have time to waste!" Chiyuri-Lime Bell-pointed out, kind of harshly, to Haruyuki.

"O-okay… I'll start charging up my gauge." Haruyuki slumped down his back, defeated.

After charging up his gauge to max, he spread his wings out wide and everyone got on. He slowly lifted off the ground, and after getting to an appropriate height, went into hover mode and went towards the direction of Asukayama Park. He now began to realize why Kuroyukihime chose Sunshine City as the dive area as it was not only close to the park, but it also provided enough cover from any possible anti-air fire from enemy scouts.

Despite the park being in Kita and Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, the flight was shorter than expected as Haruyuki had the park in sight only a few minutes into the flight. The park in the real world was a patch of trees and some structures surrounded by busy roads and railways, but here in the Accelerated World's Moonlight Stage the whole area had a dry white texture to it with many shadows cast from the large amount of trees.

When he got closer, Haruyuki saw colored dots moving within the trees moving towards the small open courtyard within the park. When they landed some of the burst linkers from the other legions were moving around the courtyard, but a few in particular approached them.

"You're late Lotus." Said a large blue figure approaching them, he was accompanied by a small red avatar and a large green one. They were Blue Knight, Scarlet Rain, and Green Grandee respectively.

"You'll have to excuse me Knight, but the bus ride to where we dived in from took longer than expected."

"Even so blackie, we've been settin' up for the past four hours while you've just sat back." Barked Rain.

"If that's the case you have been here for about fourteen seconds in the real world, which is a decently long time. But considering half of my legion has only one available arm or less, I doubt that it would have taken less time than how we are now. You're such a child."

"Can it! We're all kids here remember?!"

"Quit the bickering you two we have more important matters to discuss."

The two feel silent at Blue Knights request, which they surprisingly followed considering their normal routine.

"Now Lotus, seeing as you missed the strategy meeting I'll give you a brief rundown."

"Alright, go for it."

"Due to the enemy's army being located northeast from here we have about half of our close range fighters on that side of the park, our long range fighters scattered around the middle section of the park, and in the event of a loss we retreat towards the leave point inside the museum."

"Not only is it a very crude strategy, but it sounds like we are going defensive for this battle."

"I agree with you and I would have preferred a more offensive approach. However our scout team reported that the enemy has larger numbers than expected and outnumbers us one and a half to one. I know that doesn't sound like much, but when considering that half of the Accelerated World is involved in this battle that puts it as two-hundred to three-hundred approximately."

"We have four kings and they have one. That alone gives us strength equal or higher than theirs."

"That was my argument as well, however if we move our forces towards that direction they'll have to go through narrow walkways and our long range fighters will be at a disadvantage. At that point the enemy can just wait on the roof tops and ambush us until our numbers decline for us to retreat. Lotus I understand what you are saying and the strategy is very crude, but playing defensive is the best we can put forth."

"Even if that's the case we can't stay in one position for too long. We will have to keep moving for our forces to avoid incoming fire." Lotus protested.

"Even if we did change it, we wouldn't have the time, the battle is about to…." Blue Knight was interrupted by a cry from across where they were standing.

"Incoming long range fire!" The cry echoed throughout the entire park.

It was just as the voice said, Haruyuki could see many streaks of missiles approaching the outer position of the park. Within seconds he could see, hear, and feel the vibrations of the missiles hitting the north and northeast side of the park. The explosions were loud and, due to the amount of missiles, large. They were coupled by many beams of light shooting up into the sky, most of which blue but Haruyuki saw a few green and red mixed in.

"What the hell, how did they catch us off guard like that!" Rain yelled over the sounds of the explosions.

"That had to be at least twenty or thirty down!"

Haruyuki was shaking inside of his silver body after Takumu's count. He felt as if it was that number to but he didn't want to admit it. Then he felt it… The similar despair he felt yesterday at the king's summit. He was so prepared to fight alongside Kuroyukihime, but now he was feeling heavy doubt that they could win. If this many could have been taken out in the first volley of fire, how many would fall in the second or third he thought. He was about to collapse onto his knee's until he felt a sharp edge softly touch his back.

"Don't fall now Silver Crow, the battle has only begun and you're already feeling doubt about us. Remember you promised me that you would fight alongside me no matter what or was that a bluff, hm?" Kuroyukihime jolted him back from his thoughts as he quickly looked up at her.

"N-no! What I-I said was not a bluff!"

"Then prove it by fighting alongside me."

"I-I will, just you watch!"

Haruyuki rushed forward, not giving a thought ahead, towards the center of the park. It was then that he saw a second volley of missiles that was larger than the first being fired at not only the same direction, but throughout the center of the park as well. He stopped himself to avoid being hit by one of the missile and he turned his head back quickly to see if the others were following him, which they were. As soon as he turned his head once again he could hear and fell the missiles hit their mark and could slightly see the clouds of dust being lifted into the air. He also saw beams of light, more than the first strikes, through the treetops. It was then he heard another explosion coming from the center of the park, followed by cries of distress.

"What the hell!"

"They're coming from underground!"

"Hurry! Protect the center!"

All of this was followed by screams and cries of the fighters in the center, then he saw a few beams of light flying up to the sky from the center of the park. He had no idea if these were his allies or if it was the enemy, but either way he still was determined to rush ahead. Before he could, he heard shouting from the other side of the park over the sounds of clanking and battle cries from the center.

"Third volley incoming! Enemy army approaching!"

" _What a third volley?! How can they keep resupplying with this many missiles? And did he say the enemy army, because it sounds like they are already in the center of the park!"_ Haruyuki thought to himself.

After giving himself this thought he once again heard and felt the volley of the long range attack hitting the ground. Once again he could tell that the volley was larger than the previous one, which made him wonder even more how they were pulling this off. Again he could see more light beams being shot up into the sky, from the outer edge and from the center. He had no idea how many they had lost, but he figured that it had to near to a hundred if all of those lights were only from allies. He didn't care though, right now he wanted to prove himself to Kuroyukihime and began to rush forward before being stopped by a large grip on his left shoulder.

"I know your eager Crow, but right what you're heading into is going to only end in defeat for you."

"But what about our allies! If we don't do something this is going to be a slaughter!"

"I get where you're coming from, but the enemy entered from the underground road right below the park."

"What, the underground road…" Crow was baffled, he had completely forgotten that there was one single road running under the park that the social cameras did indeed mark. By this time the others had caught up with them and stopped right behind the two.

"Yes, it seems we completely neglected that attribute of this area. How foolish could we have been…"

"Knight look out!"

The voice came from behind Crow and when he turned he saw it was one of the samurai girls from before she was pointing diagonally up at the sky. When he turned his head towards that area he saw a fourth volley of missiles being fired with larger missiles, and a few were heading towards them. Crow then felt himself being thrown away and before he knew it, he hit the tree's to his right. He saw Knight brace his arms and then the missiles hitting the area of where the group was. Haruyuki felt extreme heat and pressure, taking out much of his health bar. When he opened his eyes he saw a large green cross fixated up at the direction of the missiles, he looked further down and saw that it was Green Grandee holing the shield and he seemed virtually unscathed.

" _No wonder why he's called Indestructible, that shield blocked the missiles and protected everybody!"_ Haruyuki thought with a lot of surprise.

"Thank you Grandee." Knight said as he lowered his arms, only receiving a nod from the Green King in return.

"Are you alright Crow?" He looked over and saw Kuroyukihime approaching him, followed by Takumu and Chiyuri.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. If it wasn't for him throwing me my health gauge would most likely have hit zero."

Crow glanced over and saw both of the samurai girls running towards the Blue King in worry. While they were giving out their worries Haruyuki noticed something, the sounds of the battle had greatly diminished. He still heard some fighting around the edges but the fighting in the center had almost stopped. His suspicions we confirmed when he heard that calm and chilling voice from the end of the path.

"Hm… So it appears you survived those barrages, you must have been on the other side of the park." Said the figure, which Haruyuki could tell he was holding a very large scythe.

"Reaper…" Knight growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Oh hello Mr. Knight, how are you doing this fine morning?" Reaper asked almost innocently.

"Tell it to someone else punk!" Knight ran towards Reaper with full force, he clearly intended to redeem himself from yesterday.

"Come on now, that's a bit rude don't you think?"

Right after Reaper said this Knight was on him and he quickly prepared his scythe. Then the two blades meet with serious force and sent a shockwave around them, skidding back not only the others but Reaper himself.

"I see, so you're going all out this time huh? Well I'd be happy to oblige."

"I would be insulted if you didn't!"

Reaper then followed suit by pushing back Knight's blade, once again putting them to a standstill. The two samurai girl warriors unsheathed their blades and prepared to jump in the fight.

"Cobalt, Manganese stop! This is my fight and I intend to fight it alone!"

"But Knight!" The two said in unison.

"I don't want to hear it! Get to the leave point before anything else happens." Despite his pleas they stood where they are. Knight then freed one arm from his sword and punched Reaper in the head, sending him back a bit. "I said GO!" This time the two complied, sheathed their blades, and went towards the leave point.

"Look at you, caring so much for so few…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Knight once again struck at Reaper and the two swung their blades ferociously at each other, each one producing more sparks and shockwaves than the last. The group behind them watched in awe as the two kings fought it out.

"Reaper's Decapitation!" Reaper's scythe blade went from its normal grey to dark black.

"Pain Killer!" Knight's sword began to fluctuate in blue light.

Both special attacks hit hard and sent an enormous shockwave across the area, skidding not only the fighters but the group as well. Reaper gained his footing but found Knight right in front of him and lifted his blade. The sword struck so quickly that Haruyuki could not keep track of it, then Knight quickly swung his sword back behind him and struck his scythe with such great force that he sent it flying into the trees behind them.

"Without that scythe you have no strength!"

Before Knight could land the finishing blow he felt sharp pain in his right arm, making him drop his sword. He looked over and saw three swords, seemingly made of shadow, in his arm. He looked over and saw another figure at the end of the path with its arms out wide and head facing right at Knight.

"Blade Shatter." The figure commanded.

Suddenly the swords began to shake violently and without as much as a breathe, stopped. Then without warning the exploded, blowing off Knight's arm. Knight howled in pain as the sparks gushed out profusely from his wound.

"Well done Warrior, now would be so kind as to give me my scythe?" Reaper said in a very calm tone, not even looking at his fallen opponent.

Warrior dissipated his shadow swords, grabbed Reaper's scythe, and gave it to him. As this was going on Knight slowly crawled towards his sword but as he was about to grab it he felt a sharp pain go into his remaining arm. Once again he saw three shadow swords in his arm, this time they dug into the ground so he couldn't escape.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Mr. Knight I thought you were better than this. You should have kept those two girls in the fight. If you had you would have most likely defeated me, but now you can't."

"I… Don't need a combat lesson… From you!" Knight yelled making the swords in his arm thrust even deeper which in turn made him shout in agony.

"Perhaps you don't, either way though…" Reaper lifted his scythe high up in the air. "I have claimed myself a head." He swung down his scythe, using his own power and gravity to strike him down… Then he cleanly hit his head. Then his body disappeared and became strands of code that floated up to the sky."

" _N-no way! Blue Knight he's… he's gone."_ Haruyuki thought grimly at the sight of a king, his ally, being taken away forever from the accelerated world.

The next thing he knew was that he saw many figures starting to surround him and the group, he once again noticed that the fighting around them had stopped completely which he knew that only meant one thing…

"My liege!"

"What is it subject?" Reaper said in a calm, neutral tone.

"The enemy has been routed with most of them being defeated. Just over a dozen made it to the leave point!"

"Thank you for the report, now see to it that these people are captured."

"Yes my liege!"

Reaper began to walk away but before he could get past the line of his followers a bullet hit the follower next to him straight in the head, making a light beam appear.

"You can't just walk away from us! You may out number us but there are three kings still standing here ya' jackass!" Rain yelled at him, pointing her gun at him.

"Rain…"

"What do you want?"

"Get my legion members out of here…"

"What?! Ain't it you policy to stab first ask questions later?!"

Grandee brushed Rain's shoulder, making her turn her head, and she saw him nod.

"We can't just leave, we have to stay and fight, we can still win this!" In response to this Grandee simply shook his head no.

"Damn it… Alright fine! Come one you three were getting out of here."

During all of this Reaper was silent and still had his back towards them, then he spoke up.

"I didn't saw you were going anywhere now did I?"

"Can it ya cloaked freak!"

"What is with all the insults today? Oh whatever… Fire at will."

Right after his command a hail of bullets rained on them. Lotus furiously swiped away the bullets coming towards her and Haruyuki, who was still slumped in the trees. Takumu and Chiyu began to rain forward as Grandee and Rain quickly cleared the path towards the leave point.

"Haru come on! We need to get out of here." Takumu called out as they were running.

"I can't…"

"Why not?!"

"Because…" Haruyuki struggled to get up as he let his arms dangle below him. "Because somebody has got to protect her!" As Haruyuki said this he turned to find an incoming attacker and he and he punched the attacker square in the jaw sending him flying backwards.

"Haruyuki…" Kuroyukihime, still deflecting bullets, looked back at him.

"I told you, I'm going to fight to protect you no matter what, as your knight!"

"Thank you… Haruyuki." He simply nodded his head and turned towards Takumu and Chiyuri.

"Now you two get out of here!"

"But Haru…"

"C'mon we don't have time!" Chiyu yelled from in front of him.

"O-okay."

They ran off towards the direction of the leave point, nearly avoiding incoming enemy assailants. Leaving Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime to fight them off, but before another hail of bullets a loud _clack_ was echoed around them. When they looked they saw Reaper who had his free hand in the air.

"Halt your fire!" When he said this they all lowered their guns, and Reaper walked towards the two, stopping only a few meters in front of them. "You two sacrificed yourselves just to let your _friends_ get away, how sweet."

"We don't your input you creep!" Haruyuki threatened with a fist towards him.

"Oh dear another insult, that makes three today. Either way I do applaud you for your bravery, but now that courage must die."

"Then let's see if you can extinguish it then." Lotus then brandished her swords towards him while Crow flashed his fists.

"He-he… Portal to Hades."

Without warning Haruyuki was grabbed from below and was quickly tugged down with no time to react. He was fully engulfed by blackness and he could hear or see anything. It wasn't too long however, that he was felt many gashes being run across his body and he tried to scream but he couldn't. The next thing he knew he was thrown back into the chalky white pathway and he saw Burst Linkers in front of him cheering. He looked over and he saw Kuroyukihime, with wounds on her as well, fighting Reaper. Then just like what happened to Knight, three shadow swords went right into her chest while she was guarding. Then she was butt in the head by the scythe send her back onto the ground, with the shadow swords disappearing just before that. The last thing Haruyuki remembered before blacking was hearing Reaper say one last thing.

" _Take them back to our domain."_

* * *

 **This one took a while to write! This was primarily due to the fact that I was researching some things and procrastination. But hey, at least it's done! I hoped you guys enjoyed the battle. I was thinking about putting a little summary of the battle at the end but I decided against it, tell what you think though in case you do want to see it. Anyways that should do it for today so I only I have one more thing to say: Loyal Guardian, signing out!**


	21. Purple Coup Arc: The Greenhouse

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Purple Coup Arc: The Greenhouse**

* * *

Phlox Reaper had won the battle. The coalition was defeated in one sweep and were now low on morale. After the battle only two were taken as prisoners: Black Lotus and Silver Crow, Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki respectively. They were taken to the purple legion's "domain" and now they have just have to find a way out.

* * *

Haruyuki's eyes began to slowly open. He felt very groggy and tired, noting that his body was aching pretty much everywhere. When his eyes finally did open fully he thought everything that happened at Asukayama was just a dream. When he was able to get himself sitting upright he saw that he was not in his bed, but greenery and bars. When he saw that he was inside what looked like a cage he lifted his arms and saw that they were his iconic silver arms.

 _"I'm still in the Unlimited Field!"_ He thought as he sprang up from his position.

He looked around to try and get a sense of where he was at. He could clearly note that he was inside a dome filled with trees and plants alike. He put a hand in his chin as he tried to figure out where he was located.

"We're at Yumenoshima." A voice said near him.

He turned around to see where the voice emanated from and saw that it was Kuroyukihime leaning against the bars of her own cage.

"S-senpai you're okay!"

"If I was then I wouldn't be in a cage. The same goes for you Haruyuki." She said looking down a bit.

"O-oh right. You do have a point." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Wait about what you said earlier, how do you know we're in Yumenoshima?"

"Well just like you, when I first woke up here I looked around and saw the greenery. When I noticed the domes above us I knew exactly where we are located." She then looked up at the domes with her purple mask. "We are in the Yumenoshima Greenhouse Dome."

Haruyuki looked up at the domes above them and started to realize she was right. This was the Yumenoshima Greenhouse. He had never been here personally, but had seen a lot of pictures of the area.

"Yeah you're right…." He said without really realizing it.

"I would have loved to come here in real life to see this place in the flesh." She noted alongside him.

Haruyuki then shook himself, almost literally, out of his thoughts so he can comprehend the situation. Right now they were in Yumenoshima, which is located in Koto, which in turn in located in the heart of the purple legion. He knew that they had to escape, but as he turned to tell Kuroyukihime this she stopped him.

"Don't worry Haruyuki. I already have an escape plan covered." She said calmly as she raised herself off the bars. "There is a leave point in the baseball park not too far from here. The only problem is that they most likely have guards positioned from here to there."

"No matter what your decision is I'll follow your lead." Haruyuki said clenching his fist.

"Good. Now that you awake we need to find a way out of here…" She said looking around the cage.

"Can't you just break it with your swords?" He asked tilting his head.

"I tried that just before you woke up. It seems they made the cage of a material that my swords can't break through." She explained, lifting up one of her swords to show Haruyuki.

He shook his head, understanding now that they had to find another way out. He thought about digging out but the current stage made the floor too hard to penetrate. As he traced his hand around the cage, he hit the door and he saw it creak a little. This struck him as weird and thought this could be a trap. He ignored his worries however, and pushed the door. He was surprised that the door opened, which also shocked Kuroyukihime who did the same.

"To think they had the door unlocked this whole time." Kuroyukihime said with some shock. "Here I thought that they had it locked the whole time."

Haruyuki stepped out and did not see any visible traps or alarms in place. He inspected the cage door as Kuroyukihime exited her cage. He then noticed that the locks on both cages were broken.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Haruyuki said as he looked up at Kuroyukihime.

"My instincts scream that it's a trap. However if we wait around longer something else is going to happen, I suggest we move."

Haruyuki shook his head and followed her lead. It didn't take them long to find out where the exit was, thanks to the map on the wall near them. As they were about to exit the building Haruyuki realized that he had not looked up at his health bar. When he did he was shocked to see that his health bar was around thirty percent. It had gone up since he was last awake, but the number made him realize that they were at a severe disadvantage.

"Kuroyukihime, do you know what your health percentage is at?" He asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh it's around thirty or forty. Why?" She asked with some confused.

"Well I just looked at my HP bar and I thought that-" He was interrupted by her voice.

"Are you telling me you just looked at it now? You should have seen it when you first woke up." She said scoldingly.

"S-sorry…" He said rubbing the back of his silver helm.

"Don't worry about it. Remember I already devised a plan to get us to the leave point at the baseball park." She said comfortably.

"Speaking of which, how far away is that from here?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"Well in terms of distance, as soon as we step out we'll see it. However I am sure that there are guards there so we must be careful."

"Right… So what's your plan senpai?" He asked pumping his fist next to his chest.

"Follow my lead."

She then stepped out of the building and he was not far behind. When he stepped out he looked to his right and as she said, there was the baseball park. They began to move, going from tree to tree and cover to cover that was already provided for them. As they approached closer, Haruyuki realized something. Even though they are moving through basic cover, it still should expose them a little bit and the guards would have seen them. He pondered on this thought for a while before his thoughts were interrupted by Kuroyukihime's voice.

"Alright Haruyuki, the park is across the street. However that will leave us exposed for a bit, do you want to take that risk with me?" She said looking right at him.

"Huh? O-oh, right!" He said as turned both of his hands into fists.

"Good. Now let's go!"

Both of them went full speed across the road and they reached the other side with relative speed. However the guards would have seen this, Haruyuki knew that much. They waited a little to see if any guards were going to approach them but none did, leaving the pair very confused.

"Are they out conquering again?" Haruyuki asked silently.

"Unlikely. If they were out, they would have left a few guards. Even then that surprises me… Reaper had the perfect opportunity to slay me, but didn't."

"I've been wondering the same a little to, but when I saw you that all washed away. Right now we need to escape." Haruyuki said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're getting braver each moment. Now let's go, the leave point is just beyond those gates."

They both got up and went up the steps towards the park, not encountering a single guard. Yet they still pressed on through the eerily silent air. As they crossed the gates Haruyuki could clearly see the leave point and pointed to it.

"Were almost there!" He said while trying catch his breath.

It only took one more step for them to stop at the sudden slash of wind that went right by them. They looked at each other, and when they say that they were not visibly harmed, they looked over to Haruyuki's left and saw a very large scythe stuck in the ground.

 _"Could that be…?"_ Haruyuki's thought was interrupted by a voice he had come to dread.

"I am glad to see that you two made it here. I applaud your success, which now must come to an end." Haruyuki looked over and saw the familiar purple cloak and eyes.

"Reaper…" He said beginning to shake.

"How observant Mister Crow, you are a perceptive one indeed." Reaper said mockingly as his scythe struggled in the ground a bit before returning to him.

"Stop that right now! I will not allow you to openly mock one of my members like that!" Kuroyukihime said stepping in front of Haruyuki, brandishing her swords.

"Miss Lotus your one to talk. I mean, if I had not decided to spare you, you wouldn't be here right now." Reaper said gesturing his arms.

"And that's what bothers me. You have openly stated that you want to become level ten, and yet I am still here." She said point a sword at him.

"Ah such a simple question. Well allow me to enlighten you." Reaper said putting down his arms. "You see I was going to torture you here and slowly let your mind break, find out who you are IRL, then make you serve me in both worlds." Reaper began to chuckle a little after this before it turned into full blown laughter. "Then all of a sudden I see you two here, wondering how in the hell you managed to escape!"

Haruyuki's heart wrenched after Reaper said his intentions. He knew exactly what he meant and he began clutch the area where his heart would be, trying to stop it from bursting.

"You are more of a monster than someone I know, and that truly is saying a lot." She then looked over at Haruyuki and patted him on the back. "Relax Silver Crow, as long as were not in that cage he can't harm us.

He looked up and for a split second he could have sworn that he saw her real face, smiling at him. He let go of his chest and stood with his back straight.

"Well isn't that sweet. However seeing as how you found a way to break out I have no choice but to kill you both." Reaper said brandishing his scythe.

"Then we will have to do the same. Are you ready Crow?"

"R-right!"

Haruyuki presented his fists as Kuroyukihime prepared her swords. Haruyuki knew that despite being outnumbered, Reaper was a king going up against two people below half of their HP bars. This was their final stand, and he knew that it going to be grueling.

Kuroyukihime and Reaper were the ones to make the first move. When their blades collided it made a very loud hissing sound as their blades struggled for dominance. Haruyuki sat back and watched as he waited for his special move gage to reach maximum. He gritted his teeth just seeing Kuroyukihime fighting there and not him, he wanted to help her.

Then without him even knowing, he was running towards Reaper at full speed. He then let out a scream as he reeled back his fists. Reaper laughed at this as he pushed Kuroyukihime away for a second and was about to slash down at Haruyuki. However before contact was made Haruyuki released his wings and flew up into the sky to avoid the attack. Kuroyukihime then charged Reaper again, but he prepared and he blocked her swords with his scythe.

"Now I finally see you in flight Mister Crow. I have to admit it's a pretty amazing ability, I wonder what you went through to have gotten those?" Reaper said not taking his focus off of Kuroyukihime's blades.

"If you wanted to see them this badly, then let me give you a taste!" Haruyuki's adrenaline nearly took over his actions. His mind was saying _'why am I doing this, I don't want to!'_ while his body was telling him to cave in that smug face of his.

Haruyuki flew down with record breaking speeds, his wings vibrating intensely, as he put forward a fist. As Kuroyukihime was holding him off, she thought she saw a smile appear under that cloak. Just then Reaper butted her in the chest with the end of the scythe's handle. He then lifted up his blade to meet Haruyuki's fist.

"Grim's Promise!"

Reaper's blade turned into a fluorescent purple just before Haruyuki could land the hit. When the two collided a small explosion erupted from the epicenter, send Reaper skidding back on his feet and sending Haruyuki back into the air. Haruyuki landed next to Kuroyukihime and put away his wings.

"Senpai are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Crow. His attack was only meant to stun me long enough for him to block you." She said getting back into a fighting stance as Haruyuki did the same.

The three fighters remained silent as the wind blew through the park, lifting up the dust of the ground. Then without warning all three charged at straight towards their respective opponents. Kuroyukihime and Reaper's blades swung around trying to deflect one another while trying to land an attack. Haruyuki keep harassing Reaper from the sky by diving down in an attempt to distract and attack him at the same time.

Reaper was holding them off for a good while before Kuroyukihime landed a powerful blow on his blade, stunning him for a second. Haruyuki took the chance to strike and he put everything he had into a powerful drop kick on his head. Reaper reeled back from Haruyuki's blow and Kuroyukihime saw the chance to strike him down. She charged at him and was about to use one of special moves, but realized that her gage wasn't full yet so she held off on that thought. She instead put two very large gashes into his chest which dazed him greatly. As she was about to stab straight into his chest his scythe twiddled back into his hand and stabilized. He then blocked the attack, making her retreat.

"I thought you had me right there Miss Lotus. Good thing I composed myself before that last strike." Reaper said confidently, holding his scythe to his chest.

"Why don't you can it you cloaked freak!" Haruyuki said without thinking. He had no idea why he was acting like this, he figured that it was in the heat of the moment. Either way he kept himself quite as he didn't want to say other risky things.

"Your one to talk Mister Crow. Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Reaper said yelling into the sky.

"I won't have this Reaper, this is your end!" Kuroyukihime said as she charged Reaper.

Reaper braced himself as Kuroyukihime's blades met his in a large explosion happened that cracked the ground into pieces as the two struggled for dominance. Haruyuki shook off his thoughts and charged straight down into the fray, hoping to give Kuroyukihime the edge. As he charged down he could hear the clash of blades, followed by a light that seemed almost black in color.

"Reaper's Decapitation!"

The cloud disappeared revealing Kuroyukihime bracing her swords and Reaper preparing to strike, with the scythe's blade completely black. Reaper then suddenly lurched at Kuroyukihime, who attempted to brace, but when Reaper struck down her defending blade was broken off and landed in the ground nearby. She let out a small yelp trying to mask her pain, but Reaper laughed at it.

"Yes… mask your pain, it amuses me. Go one keep doing it!" He said as he kept hacking at her, who was still able to avoid the attacks.

"Don't you say that to her!" Haruyuki yelled as he brandished a fist towards him.

"I've been wondering when you would come down out of your perch." Reaper said mockingly.

He suddenly shifted his focus towards Haruyuki, surprising the silver avatar, and sliced down at him when he reach his scythes attack range. The blow cut off Haruyuki's left arm, making him squeal in pain, and sent him flying into the wall nearby.

"Haruyuki!" Kuroyukihime exclaimed loudly.

"Oh don't worry you'll join him soon!" Reaper said as he shifted his attention towards her, with the scythe's blade turning back to normal.

Reaper rushed her and sliced at her with every chance he got. She tried best to defend, and did well with only one blade, but the relentless assault proved to be too much on her. Reaper sliced her chest a little, and spun the scythe around having the blade facing away from her. He then hit her like a star baseball player would and sent her flying into the wall next to Haruyuki.

Haruyuki could hear Reaper laughing at them, but his vision and hearing abilities were dazed. He looked up and saw that he had only around two percent of his health remaining, and he considered himself lucky. He figured that Kuroyukihime was not much better than him, and he began to hang his head down.

"You know you two gave me quite the scare for a bit. Your teamwork was superb I'll give you that, but you both were weakened from the start." Reaper said readying his scythe. "Now I shall send Miss Lotus to the underworld and keep you, Mister Crow, here until I say so."

Reaper reared his scythe backwards for one final swing. Haruyuki didn't even move, by then he might as well have been in zero fill. In his head he scolded himself for not doing more, not doing more to protect her. Haruyuki sat there for a few seconds wondering why Reaper had not struck them down yet, was he playing with them? When he lifted his head, he blinked his eyes a few times which cleared his vision and hearing. He was shocked to see that a sword, seemingly made from shadows, had gone into Reaper's chest from behind him. Then suddenly two more swords appeared from behind, each one going into one of his arms, making Reaper drop his scythe.

"W-what the hell!" Reaper shouted as he was being dragged away slowly, skidding his feet on the ground to stop himself. "Who's doing this?!"

Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime looked behind Reaper to find a very sudden surprise. They saw the outline of the familiar figure that helped Reaper take down Blue Knight, Amaranth Warrior.

"What the hell are you doing Warrior?! Let go of me this instant!" Reaper shouted.

"I will not let your tyranny grasp this world and its inhabitants…" Warrior said in a deep and almost philosophical voice, yet he still kept that quite tone and posture.

"What are you saying Warrior?!" Reaper then cut himself off before continuing. "Wait are you the one who let these two out?!"

"And it was I who killed all of the guards, of course I did lose a few HP points because of them." Warrior then turned his attention to Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki. "Now rise you two and defeat him, I shall not see another king fall."

Haruyuki sat there in amazement that Warrior, Reapers commandant, betrayed him in such a fashion. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Kuroyukihime's voice, who had already gotten up.

"Rise Silver Crow! Our enemy is weakened and it's our time to strike!" She said to Haruyuki, attempting to stir up any fighting spirit he had left.

Haruyuki then stumbled up and left his right arm dangling below him. He then sharply looked up at Reaper and rushed towards him, not caring about anything else but to defeat Reaper. He grabbed the Kuroyukihime's blade that was stuck in the ground and ran towards Reaper with everything he had. When he reached Reaper he reared the blade back on slashed down onto Reapers chest, as soon as he did the blade broke apart. Haruyuki was about to use his Laser Sword on him to finish him off, but Reaper was able to find the energy to kick him backwards. Haruyuki once again reared his hand back and was about to strike, however a black streak went by him faster than he could react. He looked to his side and the forward again to find that Kuroyukihime had rushed forward at breakneck speeds to stab Reaper in the chest.

"I will not allow you to torment anyone else anymore!" Kuroyukihime yelled directly into Reapers face. "This is your reward for not only troubling the black legion, but the entire accelerated world!"

She then pulled the blade out and sliced downwards, decapitating him. Warrior then pulled out the blades, making Reapers arms drop down and his body not too long after. Then a stream of what looked like purple DNA strands shot up into the sky, and for a second the sky wavered as the stands hit the sky. Haruyuki walked next to Kuroyukihime, who looked at him and shook her head as to say a job well done.

"Why did you help us?" Haruyuki asked, beginning to clutch his right shoulder.

"As I said before I did not want to see tyranny fall upon this world. If I sat idly by he would have won, and this world would have gone to a standstill." Warrior said dispersing his swords.

"S-so what happens now Senpai?" Haruyuki said looking up to Kuroyukihime.

"What matters right now is that the threat has been defeated. Thank you Warrior, without you we would have surely perished." She said as she bowed towards him, making Haruyuki step back a little.

"I do not need such flattery, the 'thank you' will be enough. Now I suggest you two return back to our world, you've been here for too long." Warrior said gesturing towards the leave point.

"What about you and this purple empire that Reaper built?" Haruyuki asked.

"I shall release the territories we conquered and tell the soldiers they are dismissed. I shall inform the remaining kings of Reapers defeat by your hands."

"Wait but you also-" Haruyuki was cut off by Warrior flashing a hand upwards, as to say he does not want the glory.

Warrior then walked past them as the pair began to head to the leave point. They stepped on the pad and began to return back to their world. Then like this was all a dream, he woke back up to see the blue sky and hear the familiar _skree_ that summons him back home.

"Hey… Hey you two wake up!" Haruyuki could hear a familiar voice, his vision and hearing were hazy so he couldn't really make out who. "Come on guys wake up!" Haruyuki felt a hard pinch on his cheeks that shot him straight up.

"ooowww!" Haruyuki shot up from the bench. He looked around to find who pinched him and saw that it was Chiyuri, whose face at first worry but was quickly washed away with a smile.

"You're awake, thank goodness…" She said smiling at him.

"How long were we out?" Kuroyukihime said from behind Haruyuki.

"About a minute." Takumu said from behind Chiyuri.

A minute in the real world isn't that much to fuss over, in fact it's nothing. But if you translate that into how into how long that would be in the accelerated world, that would mean they were still in there for almost two days. Haruyuki grabbed his chest as he had never spent that long inside there. Even if he was asleep for most of it. Then a sudden sensation on his shoulder whisked away those thoughts. He looked over and saw Kuroyukihime holding his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it now Haruyuki, we made it out of there." She said as Haruyuki smiled back at her comforting words.

"So what happened in there you two? If you don't mind me by asking." Takumu leaning down to their level.

"I'll fill you in when we arrive at Haruyuki's. We're in public and we don't want to appear as crazy as we already do." She said smiling.

"What about Bryce and Cody?" Chiyuri asked as she sat up from her crouched position.

"I'll inform them on everything when they return from Hokkaido." Kuroyukihime said sitting up from the bench. "Now let us return back to Suginami."

They all stepped away from the bench and went towards the bus station that would take them back to Suginami. Haruyuki was just glad that this was all over, that the two worlds he had come to known were once again stable.

 **Next Time: Two Disasters Arc**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, sorry for the long break! I had finals up until recently and i finished them up three days ago (as of typing this). I really don't know how to feel about the ending of this arc, in my opinion it felt kind of hastened and the betrayal of Warrior just like "wut". However i actually do enjoy how it ended, although it could be improved upon. Anyways guys i hope you excited for the next arc, the name of it says it all! Anyways guys and gals like always, Loyal Guardian signing off!**


	22. An Update of Sorts

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Update**

Hey guys, Loyal Guardian here. Now before i get into what i have to say i have to say i am severely sorry for not even making a dent for the next chapter, and for the fact i haven't updated you guys on what's been happening. I haven't done anything with the story for just over two months now and made no progress with the next chapter, not even how i should start it (well kind of, more like a very rough translation).

I just got off summer vacation about a week or so ago and during that time i was away from my house most of the time. I really didn't have a chance to do much except for plan, but i was enjoying my vacation so i really didn't think about it much. Now i am in my senior year of high school and while things won't be tough (thanks to a district initiative for allowing seniors four classes if we have our credits in check), i think i might be working on the story now.

As for the way the last arc ended, even i know it was very lack luster and offered very little explanation. I did that because at that time i had three huge tests back to back coming up, and i guess i got a little stressed out and just ended the arc as quick as i could. If i could go back (and technically i can) i would have had Haru and Hime barely escape Reaper and meet back up with Taku and Chiyu to plan one last offensive. They would then infiltrate into their territory and begin wrecking house until Reaper and his top tier lackeys showed up. Now the plan had always been for Warrior to betray Reaper and be incapacitated by him until Hime could deliver the final blow. Warrior was to become the provisional leader of the Purple Legion, Blue Legion was to have a power struggle (and they still will), and all territory taken by Reaper's empire was to be released and turned neutral. So in short after the arc the only three capable legions are Great Wall, Prominence, and Nega Nebulus and giving Hime three out of five level nine's.

Yeah... i think that might have been a better ending, but what's happened has happened. Anyways i promise i'll begin work for the next chapter, and i hope you guys like it!

Loyal Guardian, signing out!


	23. Two Disasters Arc: Taurus

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Two Disasters Arc: Taurus**

The war with the Purple legion is over. Two days afterwards Bryce and Cody returned home from their Hokkaido trip, and were informed of the events that happened by Kuroyukihime. The short school break had also just ended as well, and the six members of Nega Nebulus returned back to their daily routine. Soon though, not just one evil will rise, but two.

Bryce was walking down the halls of Umesato, hands in pockets, and what seemed like a thin black line under his eyes. The reason for this is simple, studying. He never really had to study before, but the test he was taking was big and he actually wanted to pass it. Normally he would just skim over some lines in the material and just go for it. Recently however it seems he's been going for it in a different way. He chose to blame this on stress, when in reality it was the drive to somewhat prove himself to the legion since he wasn't there to help deal with Reaper. His brother told him not to worry about it and, even though he knows he's right, continued to do just the opposite.

"Hey there!"

The voice shook Bryce out of his thoughts and as he looked over to find the source, he saw that it was Haruyuki. He smiled at him and replied

"What's up? Haven't seen you guys much since we got back." He said in a friendly tone.

"We've been doing okay I guess, but with the recent tests just being dropped on us we haven't had the chance to really hang out." Haru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell me about it." He said with a smile, which made both of them laugh a little. Without warning though, Bryce changed the conversation. "Hey do you guys think I'm at the least useful?"

This took Haruyuki back a bit. Out of all people he never thought Bryce, who to him seemed like the cool and confident type, would say that. If anyone he thought it would be him to say that.

"Of course you're useful! I mean out of all the things that have happened since you guys arrived, you've done so much more than me."

"Please, I just did all that stuff to show off. In reality my avatar is actually fragile, I just get really lucky. As of late though I feel that I'm getting more detached from you guys, I mean even in territory battles I'm put in the back." He said looking away a bit.

"That's only because senpai is worried that…" Haruyuki cut off his own sentence. He remembered that Kuroyukihime told him to not tell Bryce, should the situation come up, about the current reasons on putting him in reserves.

"She's worried about what?" He asked raising a brow a bit.

"Well… just know that she's doing it for your own good alright." Haruyuki said nervously, as this was all he could muster.

Bryce was somewhat annoyed at that answer, but he also expected that kind of answer from a person like Haruyuki. He simply sighed and replied. "Fine…"

After this an awkward silence fell onto the two, it was so thick that not even Black Lotus's blades could cut through it. They had reached the school courtyard and approached the gates. It was the end of the school day, an exhausting day at that. When they approached they saw their friends waiting for them.

"Sup guys, took you long enough." Cody said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey bro." Bryce wanted to attempt to hide the obvious expression and feelings that were on him, so he quickly tried to change the tone. "So how about those tests huh?"

"Oh yeah… those. I mean why would they drop them on kids who just got back from break?" Cody said with a shrug.

"Well to be fair they did tell us there would be exams when the break ended, so you can't really blame them." Takumu said in the defense of the school.

"Well hold on Taku, they were in Hokkaido the whole time so maybe they didn't get the memo." Chiyuri said, seemingly egging them on a bit.

"Hey it was a fun trip. Bet' you wish you went along." Cody said leaning over to her jokingly.

"Well I don't know if you got the word, but we had something more important to do over some day trip." She said making the shooing motion with her hand.

"Pfft. Whatever."

After Cody's words they all laughed a little before deciding to head off to their own respective homes. Of course four of them lived in the same building so they walked together. With this in mind Bryce put as much distance from him and Haruyuki as possible. It's not that he didn't like him, it's that he didn't want the awkwardness to rise even more between them. On the way there though they still talked to each other, mainly about school stuff. Time flew by, because for Bryce and Haruyuki it wasn't even two minutes when they reached the building. They all entered the elevator and soon afterwards the two brothers got off and went to their home.

"Hey you doing okay bro?" Cody asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that it seemed as though that you and Haru have a bit tension between you two."

"Whaaat? I don't know what you mean." Bryce said putting the emphasis on the 'what'.

"Dude it was obvious, I could tell you were putting distance between you two. What happened?" Cody asked resting his arm on his brother's right shoulder.

"Well…" Bryce said with a sigh. "Let's just say that we had an awkward conversation on our way out and leave it at that."

Cody himself then sighed. He knew that once his brother said something like that he was just going to bottle it in until it blows over.

"Fine." He said as they approached the door and began to put the code in. "Want to play on the PC or Xbox today?"

"Xbox I guess, have anything in mind?" Bryce asked as they walked in and greeted their mom.

"Nah not really, let's just see what we have and go with that." By then both of them were already in their room putting their stuff down and began sifting through the old Xbox games they had in their little collection.

For the nest three days it was the same routine. They went to school, had lunch with their peers, finished school, had an awkward walk with Haru and Bryce, and return home to do any possible homework and play games. Saturday quickly approached them, and with it the territory battles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The world was bright, the buildings wood and roads grass. The sunshine seeped through the large canopy, giving a mystical feeling. In the middle of a clearing was a purple-steel monolith. It reflected its light brightly in the sunshine. One four sides it had the familiar crest of Nega Nebulus. All around in the large tree branches were avatars of various colors watching the battle below them.

Once again Bryce was in the back while the rest are facing the foe head on, slowly pushing them out of the area. He had been ordered once again by Kuroyukihime to stay behind and guard the point while the rest push ahead and drive the attackers out. He knew that they wouldn't let an enemy pass, so he just sat down picking at the grass out of boredom. Soon enough he got the alert that his team had won and gave a sigh.

"Of course…"

This happened for every single challenge all day, and Bryce was starting to get sick of it. He had a feeling why Hime put him in reserve, but he honestly didn't get why. On the final challenge of the day they had met at the monolith like always and talked for a bit.

"Alright everyone, same plan as usual. Let's end today with a perfect victory!" Hime said putting one of her swords in the middle of them, which everyone else followed suit.

"Tsk."

Bryce gave off a sound of annoyance as he grudgingly put his hand in the middle. Hime noticed this and sighed before she said something just before the beginning of the territory battle.

"Alright everyone were going into the Unlimited Field after this is done, got it?" She said as if she was asking for everyone's opinion, even though she wasn't looking for that at all.

This announcement made their heads tilt in confusion. Before they could ask why however, the signal to start the battle was launched and they instinctively went to their positions. Once again Bryce sat in the back, thinking about nothing. This made time fly by for him as the battle ended after what seemed like only a minute or two, even though it lasted much longer than that.

When the world around became blue, then filled back up with color, he looked around. He was at a bench just outside his building, with both arms spread out across the back of the bench. He got a quick private message from Kuroyukihime telling him where to meet, which wasn't very far. He only let out a sigh before silently calling out the command that would send him to the Unlimited Neutral Field.

When he arrived in the world he looked around to find the field completely different from the field from earlier. Instead of a mystical forest, he found the area filled with a rocky outcrop taking the place of buildings. He walked on the ground for quite some time until the familiar green avatar came from the sky.

"Sup bro. Know why Hime called us here?" Cody asked masked as his avatar.

"No idea, knowing her though it's for a good reason." He responded, barely looking over at him.

The two walked the rest of the in silent. Even so they still were being brothers and poking around with each other, making each of them laugh a little every time. They soon arrived at their meeting place, a rocky and butte-like version of Umesato. When they arrived they saw their group and walked up to them.

"So Hime, why did you call us here?" Bryce asked crossing his arms.

"To be honest, I called us here because of you." She said pretty bluntly. He tilted his head a bit out of confusion, wondering why here of all places.

"Couldn't we do this IRL? I mean it makes more practical sense." He argued.

"While that may be true, the cause of recent distance between you and us seems to lie within your avatar." She said gesturing her blade towards him.

"If that's the case then I'm not surprised. I mean you do keep putting me in the reserves, so no wonder why I'm more distant than the rest of them." He said shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Are you blaming me for this?" She asked, raising her tone a bit.

"In a way I am." Bryce said with a bit of a sassy tone.

It looked like the two were actually about to go blade on blade, the aura's around them showed that clearly. Before the two were about to have at it, Takumu stepped between them and raised both arms.

"Stop this you two before this turns into a brawl. Bryce look, I think master is putting you in back is because of what happened a few weeks ago with Cosmos. What it did, what you did, was something no normal burst linker could do. Not even a king. I think she's doing this for your own good." Takumu said as he lowered his arms and faced Bryce.

Before Bryce could give his reply, which would have been an angry one at that, the swift cutting of the air and the clang of metal prevented him from doing so. He turned around to find his brother behind him, arms raised to block his face and chest. He could tell that there was a large chip mark on the epicenter of the crossed arms. He looked over to the right and saw an arrow in the ground to the right of his brother.

They all looked up to find that there was a group of people on top of the school butte. As the mysterious burst linkers dropped down onto the ground, Nega Nebulus readied themselves for a fight with Cody stepping in front of Bryce. In the UNF it wasn't uncommon to have a group of burst linkers wandering around, slaying enemies and attacking fellow burst linkers if gotten the chance to. Still though, this was random as ambushes were decently rare in the area.

Bryce readied himself in an attacking posture and was about to strike until he heard a ringing in his head. His vision and balance became distorted and wobbly as he tried to balance himself. He put away both blades and put both hands on his head. He crouched down and slowly looked up to find that nobody else was experiencing this, they were still in a combat stance. As he thought he was about to pass out he heard a voice in his head that was not his.

" _Look at them, putting you in the back again."_ The voice said to him. He tried to ignore it so he could focus on not passing out.

" _They don't believe in you, do they?"_ The voice asked. _"You know what that means do you? They don't want you around anymore. So you need to show them how strong you are."_ The voice said in a convincing tone.

"No…" Bryce said silently, not attracting the attention of the others.

" _See they're not even looking at you, so make them look at you!"_ The voice yelled in his head.

"No…no…no…" He said weakly, almost begging it to stop.

" _It's her fault isn't it? She's the one who won't let you fight! So prove it to her, to them! Show them how powerful and fearsome you can be!"_ The voice yelled in a commanding tone.

After those words uttered by the voice, Bryce's vision went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruyuki had his fists clenched tight. He was ready for a brawl with these attackers. He raised his fists and was about to fly towards them until he saw the glow of a bright, but blackening, light behind him. He and everyone else looked behind them, and Haruyuki's eyes widened and mouth opened wide in shock and what could only be described by fear.

Where Bryce once stood was a towering beast. It was large, sleek looking, think yet large arms, terrifying claws, and instead of a small frill was a dome head, and a large glowing red orb. And the sound it made could only be described as heavy metal clanging together. It rose up and lifted its head, looking around almost as if it was scanning them and the environment.

Haruyuki and everybody else stepped back from Bryce, or at least was once him. This garnered the attention of the beast and he looked over at them. He then narrowed his focus onto Hime and turned his whole body towards here.

Then without warning he attacked her, which she narrowly was able to guard. He had his claw wrapped around her blade, but much to their surprise his fingers didn't break apart. He then grabbed he blade fully and threw her into the wall.

"What the hell bro!" Cody yelled at him before charging at him. He knew well aware of what Bryce was, but he had to at least try.

Cody leaped at him and punched him square in the head, but it seemed to do hardly little damage. Bryce then swiftly grabbed his left leg and threw him with such force that Cody's leg came clean off. He then crashed into a nearby rock and slumped over.

Takumu then launched his pile driver at him, but Bryce quickly stepped aside and grabbed the driver. The metal skidded on his palm, but he squeezed it with such force that he made it stop himself.

"How in the-?" Takumu said before getting cut off.

Taku was lifted into the air by Bryce, using his own pile driver as a lever. Before Taku could cut off the driver he was suddenly thrown to the left, crashing into Chiyu, and both of them slammed against a wall. During this whole time Haruyuki stood there in fear.

When Bryce faced Haru next, he could have sworn that his soul at that point had left and went on an indefinite vacation. As Bryce was slowly walking towards him, he was suddenly pushed back by a force that left the ground behind it in cracks and ripples. When Haruyuki looked to see who it was he saw that it was Kuroyukihime, who had her blade in a piercing position while Bryce was guarding it with just one lifted forearm.

"This is why I had you kept back, because I feared something like this would happen!" She said yelling at him.

"Lies…" Bryce said with a deep, distorted voice.

Bryce suddenly put all of his fingers together on his free hand into a sword and swiped at Hime, who was able to block it. She then did a back flip in the air and sliced Bryce's head with one of leg blades. The attack did leave a scratch, but otherwise it did not faze him what so ever. He then transformed both of his hands into claws and began to strike at Hime so fast that Haru couldn't keep track of their movements. Their hits clanged throughout the air, making it vibrate. Not only that but each strike created large amounts of sparks that still glowed even after they hit the ground.

Finally though, Hime got the upper hand by slicing at his waist. Even though she missed, it was enough for him to stager backwards and for her to push forward. She began slicing and piercing at him repeatedly, which he was barely able to block. The strikes left many scratch marks on his arms and a few minor ones on his shoulders. Despite her advantage it quickly ended when Bryce once again transformed his hands into swords and clashed them down onto her swords, creating a large flash and bang that left the ground below them cracked and scarred. Even though they were in a standstill, Haru knew it wouldn't last long the way this fight was going. He then looked over to the group who ambushed them in the first place and called out to them.

"What are you doing just standing there, we need help!" He said gesturing over to Hime and Bryce fighting. Then one of the avatars, a silent and soft voice, spoke.

"Then what are you doing?" They asked. "Either way though this looks like your problem, so I suggest you deal with it."

Haru frowned his brows at them, at that moment he wanted to punch that person in the face. However he couldn't, because he knew that it would be a waste of energy and time compared to the fight in front of him. As he lifted his head down, he clenched his fists tighter because he knew they were right. He quickly came to the conclusion that he must aid Hime in the fight so they could have a fighting chance. However just as he resolved this, he lifted his head to only be shocked that Bryce was holding Hime by the neck. He then saw him grab her right arm and, after a few seconds of trying, tore it off and threw it over his shoulder making Hime yelp out in pain. He then threw her to the ground and turned one of his hands into a sword and aimed it at her.

"Get off of her!" He yelled as he quickly sprouted his wings and flew towards them at a speed he never thought he could achieve.

He then crashed his head into his and made Bryce skid across the ground very far from where he was standing. He then reared back his fist and decked Bryce across the face. As Haruyuki was about to do that again, Bryce caught his other arm and lifted Haru off of him and threw him on the ground nearby. Haruyuki's body ached from the impact and was surprised to notice that he was still conscious. He tried to get up, but stumbled down. When he lifted his head where he thought he would see Kuroyukihime still down in the ground, he saw that she was back up and fighting Bryce with only one blade superbly.

Just as it looked like it she was about to gain the advantage, Bryce grabbed her waist and chucked her across the ground, making her skid and bounce of the ground a few times. He then transformed both of his hands into swords and began to slowly towards her.

" _He's about to kill her. Are you going to sit around and just let him do that?!"_ A voice said in Haruyuki's head. It was his voice, but more distorted and in an angrier tone. _"You promised to be her knight to her face, but now look at you! Do you think a real knight would to this in the face of danger?!_

"Shut up!" Haruyuki yelled with his real mouth.

" _Look up! See the one you love be struck down because you were too weak!"_ Haruyuki slowly lifted his head to find that Bryce was now at Kuroyukihime, towering over. _"The person you hate the most is about to slay the one you cherish most in this world!"_

 _But I don't hate him…_ Haruyuki said to the voice in his head.

" _You don't hate him? Look at what he's about to do! As you bicker with me he's going to kill her, are you going to let that happen!"_ The voice commanded.

 _No, but…_

" _But what?! Accept me Silver Crow and use our combined power to kill our most hated enemy and save the one you cherish!"_

 _But…_

" _Now!"_ The voice said as Bryce bent down and picked up Hime.

With that, Haruyuki's voice nearly went entirely black. His body was lifted back up and his outer appearance began to change significantly. His armor grew demonic looking, his wings grew larger and pointed, his fingers became small claws, his feet grew small talons, and he even grew a tail. He then summoned a sword from the air and swung it to his side, making a metallic screech. Bryce looked over at Haru before finishing Hime off. He then made a heavy metallic clicking sound before dropping Hime to face him.

"Ugh…" Hime said crashing into the ground. She then slowly looked over at Haruyuki to find that his appearance changed significantly. "Haru…yuki…?" She asked weakly.

However he wasn't Haruyuki, and Bryce was no longer Bryce. Instead they had grown into the two greatest evils of the Accelerated World. Two Disasters were about to collide in a devastating battle, one that could decide the fate of not only Nega Nebulus but for Brain Burst itself.

 **Hey guys! I'm really… really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I didn't intend for this to take so long. But hey I wanted to enjoy my summer vacation, plus I had to worry about the beginning of school. However with those out of the way I should be able to upload chapters more, although not quickly. But anyways guys I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and PM me if you have any questions about this story or about future stories I might put out. That's it guys and gals, with nothing left I only have one thing to say. Loyal Guardian, signing off!**


	24. Two Disasters Arc: Chroma

**Obsidian & Emerald**

 **Two Disasters Arc: Chroma**

* * *

The Accelerated World is now about to experience what's like for two disaster armor's to collide. A fight like this may only be once in a life time, but it may be one you want to miss to avoid damage yourself. One of the disasters has already single-handedly defeated all of the members of Nega Nebulus, while the other disaster stands in defiance.

* * *

The courtyard was silent as the two disasters looked at each other. They both stared at one another with complete malice, ready to inflict devastating damage into the other. Haruyuki held his sword tightly to his right while Bryce just stood there, seemingly waiting for him to make the first move. As Kuroyukihime laid their unable to do much besides watch, the area around them experienced a sonic burst as the two launched at each other with incredible force.

The two were striking at each other left and right. They were going to fast that their strikes were leaving behind afterimages, and every time one of their blades connected it released a small shockwave. They then heaved their blades at each other, which connected and the shockwave from that itself was strong enough to send them away from each other by a few meters and left the ground below them cracked and indented.

Haruyuki then raised his sword in the air and began to slash it down onto Bryce incredibly quick. In response Bryce blocked the incoming attack with his left blade and began to strike at Haru's chest with his free blade. However Haru freed a hand from his sword and grabbed the incoming blade and stopped it dead in its tracks. They both looked at each other and growled at each other, as if they were animals fighting for alpha, before spinning around and struck each other's weapons once again, cracking and indenting the ground below them for a second time.

Haruyuki then jumped up from the ground and kicked Bryce with enough force to send him backwards. He then went on the offensive as Bryce was now forced to block every incoming strike coming from the air and ground. Haru then launched a series of combo attacks that were beginning to gnaw at Bryce's defenses.

"Analyzing Threat Level. Status: Insignificant." A voice said behind Haruyuki's mask.

As Haruyuki was about to slam his blade into his opponent's chest, Bryce suddenly aimed his head directly towards the other. Then, before Haruyuki's attack could connect, Bryce shot out a bright red beam from the slight protruding orb on his head. Haruyuki retreated his sword and covered his metallic mask. As Haru's vision was coming back he felt a sudden force jolt him in his chest, sending him flying backwards through a wall in the courtyard. He soon crashed into a structure next to it, slumping out of the indentation onto the ground.

As Haru go onto one knee he felt a vise-like grip grab him in the arm. Before he was lifted in the air he quickly glanced at the assailant. Unsurprisingly it was Bryce, who threw him back into the courtyard face first. He could now hear the loud, vibrating, steps of his opponent slowly walking towards him. Quickly he got up and face him, readying his sword once more. In response Bryce stopped dead in his tracks and looked directly at his enemy. He suddenly unsheathed his two large wrist blades and didn't move. Once again a wind blew through the courtyard to fill in the still silence that befell upon the combatants.

Then the cycle began again as the two propelled one another at themselves and began dealing blow after blow. Their attacks only landed on the others blade, but none the less the intensity of each hit was felt as every one of them released a metallic clashing sound. Haruyuki then lifted up his blade in the air once more and quickly slashed down. Bryce then attempted to block the attack with only one of his blades, but his opponents sword almost blew right threw his left blade forcing him to bring in his right. As the two blades were able to block the incoming strike, Bryce saw Haruyuki beginning to rear his right foot. To prevent such a thing he pressed his left foot onto his opponent's right and effectively prevented any movement.

As the two fighters were now locked in a stalemate, Kuroyukihime attempted to get up by trying to wedge her sword into the ground. She quickly lost balance and just before her body could collide with the ground she felt two hands, one grabbing her right shoulder and the other her left. She slowly looked up to find Takumu and Chiyuri lifting her up, as well as Cody who was being supported by Takumu's free hand.

"Are you alright master?" Taku said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, what about the rest of you? What's the damage like?" Kuroyukihime asked as she was being lifted up by Taku and Chiyu.

"Besides a missing leg and your arm, not much else was taken. Although losing some limbs are a problem." Cody said as he was slightly hunched over. "What about them?" He then motioned his head towards the group the originally ambushed them.

"They have been standing there ever since Bryce and Haru started to fight, like they're waiting for it to end so they can strike." Hime said now looking at the group.

"Speaking of which Haru's avatar looks completely different, is that like his trump card or something." Cody asked as he began to look towards the two stalemated fighters.

"Not exactly. Master do you remember when we subjugated the last Chrome Disaster and how none of us reported having it in our inventories?" Taku said as he looked towards Kuroyukihime.

"Are you saying that Haruyuki had actually received the Disaster and didn't tell us?" Hime said now looking right at him.

"Of course not. Haruyuki isn't a person who would lie to gain something like that. I think what might have happened is that the armor gradually gain strength and it wasn't until now that it manifested."

"What exactly is this Chrome Disaster? I mean I've heard of the name before, but never looked into on what it actually was." Cody asked the two.

"In short it's a cursed item that has the power to wreak havoc on the Accelerated World if a subjugation squad isn't formed quickly enough." Hime answered rather suddenly. "And I don't know how or why, but I suspect your brother may have something similar to it. It wasn't until this moment however that my suspicions were confirmed."

As the group looked at her somewhat surprised by her words, without warning an object flew past them into the wall next to them. As they turned their gazes to see what it was, the mass stepped out from the dust cloud to be none other than Bryce. He looked over at them and made a metallic clicking sound. He then refocused his attention towards Haruyuki, who flew towards him with his wings sprouted.

"We need to move now!" Take said as all four of them dashed towards the safest area they could find.

However just after they began moving both of the combatant's blades hit each other with so much force that a visible ripple in the air was released, sending the four flying and skidding on the ground. The hit also blew away the wall behind Bryce and created a massive indentation in the ground below them. Haruyuki then grabbed Bryce by the neck and flew upwards, high into the sky. As they reached a point in the air where all of Umesato and the surrounding area was in plain view. Haru then dropped Bryce and let him free fall to the ground.

Haru then charged at him with the tip of his sword pointed directly towards Bryce's chest. He then roared as he rushed his freefalling foe, tightening the grip of his sword. As Haru's sword was about to make contact Bryce teleported behind Haru, the speed of which surprised him, and grabbed his wings. At that point Haru's wings were torn off by Bryce's blades and both began to plummet to the ground. The four Nega Nebulus members on the ground could only watch as the two fell from the sky and into the ground below them in a matter of seconds, which cause a large explosion and lifted up a dust cloud that surrounded their landing site.

When the cloud cleared all that was seen was a large crater in the center of the courtyard. Then slowly both combatants stood up dangling their arms below them. Haru lifted up his sword and found that it had been broken in half. He then threw it to the side as both sides readied themselves. Then, as if they hadn't fallen or taken damage, both rushed each other and began in an all-out fist fight. Each side were throwing punches so fast that the spectators could only see the general movements of the arm and not the punch itself. Both were landing good hits on one another until Bryce was able to land an uppercut, followed by him grabbing Haru's head and slamming it into his knee cracking the visor, sending Haru to the ground. As Bryce turned both of his hands into blades Haru suddenly low kicked from the ground that put Bryce on his back. He then hopped on top of him and began to repeatedly punch Bryce in the face.

Just as Haruyuki was about to deliver the decisive blow, Bryce turned his right hand into a blade stabbed Haru in the thigh, making him yell in pain. Bryce then pushed Haru over and now towered over him and began to punch him in the head and chest with his left hand. He then stabbed Haru's thigh once more and separated it from his body, much to the screams of Haru. Bryce then reared his right blade back and stopped midair.

"Opponent Chance of Winning: Zero Percent." Bryce's distorted metallic voice said almost as if he was mocking Haru.

Just as Haruyuki tried to struggle free Bryce slammed his blade right through the right arm of Haru, completely separating it from the body. Haru then got his remaining arm free and began slamming his fist into Bryce's chest, but was proving to be ineffective. Bryce simply grabbed Haru's remaining arm, held it against the ground, and put his head right in front of the other. Bryce's orb then began to glow despite it being cracked.

"Destiny's Union." Is all Bryce said as a beam of red light came from his orb and made contact.

The beam only lasted for five seconds and Bryce slowly stood up while Haru was motionless. Suddenly both fighters glowed their respective colors of black and silver. Haru was the first to come out of the light, revealing his normal avatar, albeit heavily damaged. Then Bryce's light faded right after, revealing he was still a towering beast but the key difference was that he was fully healed. He then lifted Haru up with one hand and threw him at the other members of Nega Nebulus, with Taku barely managing to catch him.

"What the hell are you doing bro?!" Cody finally said, breaking the silence.

Bryce didn't respond and simply remained silent, but did begin to look at them. Just as Kuroyukihime was about to open her mouth to speak, a white light appeared next to the other group of burst linkers. They all looked at the group as a figure stepped out from the light. One of the burst linkers, the one with the soft voice, fell to her knees and bowed with the rest of the group following suit.

"Miss Cosmos, you arrived just as the battle finished." The voice spoke with her head still down.

She then looked to her left and saw the destruction in the courtyard, especially noticing that Bryce was standing alone in fully unscathed now. She then looked to her right and saw the rest of Nega Nebulus, with Taku holding a crippled Haru in his arms.

"I had hoped to see the battle myself, but just after is good enough. I get to see my dear sister's reaction to all of this." Cosmos said somewhat slyly.

Then, almost as if cued, Hime spoke. "What the hell have you done to two of my legion members?!" She spoke in an angered tone

"Why are you getting mad at me? They're your followers, you should've intervened. Although judging by your injuries, I guess you failed." She said raising her hand to her chin.

Hime was about to charge at Cosmos until Cody grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head side to side as if saying 'it's not worth it.' Cosmos then slowly walked over to the motionless Bryce, who immediately drew out his weapons when she came close.

"Don't worry, I am not your enemy." She said in a calm, soothing voice as she touched his arm. "After all… you wouldn't want to harm the hand that feeds you now would you?"

A light white then appeared from her hand and onto Bryce's arm. He jolted back as the light began to flow through him. Bryce then reared back into his normal stance and slowly looked at Cosmos, made a metallic clicking sound, and kneeled to her. "

"Good boy." Was all she said as she patted him on his head.

"What did you do to him?!" Hime yelled out with anger.

"Hm? Oh I simply showed him his proper owner. I should explain shouldn't I?" Cosmos said as she flipped her hair behind her head. "Well I am not going to explain everything, but I will say this. That armor and those abilities he has were all gifts from the society."

"Wait, does that mean he's an artificial avatar?" Taku said still holding an unconscious Haru.

"Oh no the color and his general look are genuine, but almost everything else abides to what I said." She then turned back to the kneeling Bryce and spoke only to him. "Our work here is done, head to the nearest leave point and meet at this location." She said as she swiped and arm at him, sending some kind of message.

Bryce then looked up at her, then at Nega Nebulus. He faced forward and stood up, towering over Cosmos. He took one last look at the black legion and then teleported out of sight, leaving behind a shadow like dust. After that Cosmos walked over to where she originally entered, paused, and turned her head towards Hime.

"If I were you I would leave while you still can." Cosmos said somewhat menacingly before disappearing into light. The group that had kneeled to her then stood up and nimbly scaled the building and they too were now out of sight.

The rest of Nega Nebulus looked at each other and silently began to walk to the nearest leave point. While the leave point wasn't that far and was only a few minutes' walk, it felt like hours under the crushing silence. Before they arrived at their destination Cody spoke up to break the silence.

"We can try to talk to him, maybe in the real world he's still himself." He said dejectedly, almost as if he knew it wasn't true.

"I don't think so. If the original disaster armor can cause a person to change in real life, then the same case should apply for the other. Not even including the fact that he seems to have taken both armors." Taku said completely facing forward.

Even though Cody wanted to address this, he didn't. At this point he was mentally and physically tired, and so were the rest of them. However they were all much better off than Haruyuki, who looked like he had just come out of a bad car wreck. Every step taken a small chip or two came off of his avatar, showing the weak and fragile state he was in. All but Chiyu were under half health, but Haru was well under five percent and hanging on by a thread. They soon reached the leave point and as they all began to enter it Hime pulled Cody to the side.

"Do you know where your brother is in the real world?" She asked.

"I just know he's somewhere near our building. He went out to get some air to relieve the stress from testing, then territory battles happened soon afterwards so I know he isn't far." Cody said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are you then?"

"In our room, why?" Cody asked.

"We, or at least I, might show up there. So don't be surprised if we do." Hime said as she began to head towards the leave point.

"And if we don't meet at my place?" He said following behind her.

"Then either we don't meet at all or it will be at Haruyuki's. I believe he's in his room as well, so he wouldn't have to go through too much trouble of going to your building."

As she said this both of them were taken back to the real world. Cody's vision was blue scaled then it returned to normal color and movement as he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and checked the time, it was only just after five in the afternoon. He yawned and stretched his arms out, and opened his messenger in the process. He sifted through the contacts and saw Bryce's, which he quickly sent a message asking if he was okay. He kept it open and a few minutes later he saw that he had looked at the message, but after another few minutes he never replied. He then sighed and allowed himself to fall back first onto his bed, closing his eyes during the fall. As he reopened them all he could see was the ceiling fan, slowly moving in motion, as he got a notification.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yes yes, i know the chapter is long overdue. However school and life has gotten a tad bit busier. I am a senior in high school now and college options are popping up left an right, then there's job hunting and getting a job. It can get a little hectic at times. However now that i am on thanksgiving break i was able to finish the last half of this chapter for the past two days. I know it's a bit shorter than what i normally due, but i think that the fight scene that takes up about half of this chapter makes up for it... right? Anyways guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter and story, PM me if you have questions and please leave a constructive review (by that i mean constructive** **criticism). As always, Loyal Guardian signing off!**


End file.
